Gundam 00 High
by Cyberslayer-00
Summary: Setsuna and all his friends are in high school, Feldt is new to the school and takes Setsuna as a friend at first...from freshman year to graduation.  I know it's not the best title but it's all I can come up with for now please Review and no flames...plz
1. Chapter 1

**8:50 AM Celestial High**

Setsuna sighed taking his binder out of his locker before he closed it as both Tieria and Allelujah were talking to each other as it was their senior year at the school. "I'm telling you dude that Neil's place is going to be jumping. Music, food, and girls are going to be all over his house." Allelujah laughed while Tieria only sighed. Setsuna's wear was a white dress shirt and dark brown pants; he had his red scarf hanging around his neck. Tieria wore a pair of light grey pants and white buttoned shirt which had a pink woven sweater that he always wore over it. Allelujah's wear was a tight black T-shirt and a pair of pants the same color, his feet were covered by his heavy brown boots.

"I don't know why he is having a party to celebrate our graduation, he graduated several years ago anyway so I don't see why he would use so much money to celebrate just us" Tieria sighed leaning against his locker and glanced down at Setsuna who was looking through his binder to his different subjects. "I see that you are focused on your current schedule." Tieria noted while Setsuna only nodded still reading over his science notes.

"Just this last half of the year and then we're going to be free men Tieria!" Allelujah cheered.

"That is another thing that is concerning me...why is Neil making these plans several months in advance?" Tieria asked as though he was the only person who had actually thought about it, although it was a very good question. "At least it will give you enough time to ask that girl Marie out." Tieria shrugged while Allelujah froze in place.

"Oh ya...jeez, I still don't know what to say to her._ 'Hello I'm Allelujah. I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.' _Allelujah made up the scenario in his head and only shivered. "I have lots of time to ask her out. Anyways I'm off to English class I'll see you guys later." Allelujah waved to his friends as he walked away leaving Tieria with Setsuna who was still reading for a few moments before he placed his binder away.

"Setsuna F. Seiei please report to the office...Setsuna F. Seiei to the office" a female voice called on the intercom. Setsuna began to walk away through the crowds of people leaving Tieria by himself, Tieria had a spare to work on any homework if he needed to so he usually spent them in the library reading and working. Setsuna continued down the hallway almost bumping into several people until he entered through one of the side entrances and stepped inside seeing one of the secretaries working. This was Setsuna's second semester for his first year and he had already gotten used to everything in the school that would usually take a student a full 3 years to do. "Go down to Miss. Sumeragi's office" the older woman said pointing the way Setsuna needed to go in order to get to the right office. Setsuna walked down the hall seeing different offices for different members of the school administration, it was several seconds before he came to the last door which he had yet to have been sent to. Setsuna had always been on his best behaviour it was how he was raised by Neil, Setsuna was abandoned as a baby where an orphanage took him in for several years until Neil took him in as a little brother...well, a second little brother if you didn't count Lyle but before Neil had found Setsuna he had fallen victim to serious emotional damage from not knowing his real parents or having any friends at least until he met Tieria and Allelujah years later thanks to them being Neil's friends but it was too late so Setsuna always kept his same emotionless stare and robotic tone.

Setsuna finally reached the office where he knocked loudly for a moment before he heard a voice call out, "Come in" the familiar voice of the school councillor was the one that he heard. Setsuna opened the door and walked in to see the young long haired brunette woman sitting in her desk with her blue shirt slightly unbuttoned in her usual spinning chair looking over to Setsuna with her hands on her desk as she stared at Setsuna before he closed the door. "I'm glad that you're here Setsuna. I want you to meet a new student to our school" Miss. Sumeragi said gesturing toward Setsuna's left, Setsuna looked over his shoulder to see a young girl with long pink hair that went over her shoulders, her green eyes we half closed in a near bored expression which was close to Setsuna's usual emotionless stare. She was wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of short jeans, and had her white backpack slung over her left shoulder and wore a pair of blue running shoes. "Setsuna meet Feldt, she is my niece. Feldt will be starting in our school this semester; she is in your grade and has your same schedule so I expect you to help her with anything she needs."

Setsuna looked from the girl back to Miss. Sumeragi who had a big smile on her face; Setsuna had learned that when she had a smile like that she was usually planning something. Setsuna looked back to Feldt who approached him and held her hand out to him which Setsuna grasped onto and shook it slowly as he looked at her green eyes while she stared at his ember eyes, they stared at one another until they releases each other and left the office leaving Miss. Sumeragi to lean back in her chair and almost fall asleep before her phone rang to wake her up. Setsuna and Feldt left the office to the empty halls of the school and walked down with their footsteps echoing with every step, "Which class do we have?" Feldt asked looking to her right as they passed frames filled with photos of past graduates.

"We have social studies class to attend to. I doubt that we missed too much of the..." Setsuna stopped and glared ahead of him which made Feldt curious to look ahead and just tilted her head curiously as a girl with red hair approached them both.

"Hey Setsuna!" the girl called nearing the two and stopped to reach her arms to Setsuna who stepped back away from the girls reach. "Oh come now Setsuna that's rude" the girl pouted before she looked over to Feldt, "Who's the girl?" she asked looking at Feldt suspiciously.

"Feldt Grace" Feldt answered herself still with her same bored expression as the red head glared at her, "Is there an issue?" Feldt asked but the girl only turned and walked down a different direction but looked back over quickly to wink over to Setsuna who just ignored it. Feldt looked to Setsuna then back to the hallways the girl had taken, "Is she your girlfriend or something?" Feldt asked.

"Ex" Setsuna answered as he began to walk away, "It wasn't long anyway, 3 months tops" Setsuna added looking over his shoulder to Feldt who paid attention to every word that he spoke. "She began to be a real bother after a while, I tried to study for exams and she said she wanted to study with me but she would only spend the time trying to talk to me"

"Maybe she's just very social with people" Feldt suggested.

"Even if that's true I'm not one for long conversations" Setsuna said before they made a right turn to a group of doors, "Here we are" Setsuna said before opening the door and stepped inside the dark room with a projector playing, Feldt followed behind as Setsuna went to the back of the classroom where their teacher stood. The room was very dark to Feldt and all she could make out was that he was tall with hair which looked blonde and was very young...she had to admit that was looked kinda hot.

"_Setsuna"_ the man whispered as the students watched the film which was about Wal-Mart, _"Take your seat, you're late but Miss. Sumeragi told me a few minutes ago when I called looking for you that you were helping our new student"_ he man said looking to Feldt then back to Setsuna. "_This late will be excused this once but anymore and I'll have to give you detention."_ Setsuna only nodded as he walked toward the front of his row to sit in his desk.

"_I'm sorry to have caused an issue Mister...?"_ Feldt trailed off not knowing her first class teacher's name.

"_Mister Aker but I prefer when people just call me Graham, when I hear people call me mister it makes me feel like an old man"_ Graham answered, _"Take a seat anywhere in the class, it'll be your desk for the remainder of the semester."_ He said before he walked over to his own desk and sat down to watch the film. Feldt walked down the row unable to see the faces of anyone until she got to the end of a row and sat down setting her bag down next to her desk and slid it under the table and looked at the screen to watch the film, every so often she would sneak glances over to Setsuna who interested her, Setsuna was a one of a kind person that was damn sure.

**11:50 AM Celestial High lunchroom**

"C'mon go for it" Tieria teased Allelujah who seemed to have slid so low in his chair that he was almost under the table, "She's just over there in the line up for lunch, at least attempt to make conversation" Tieria sighed taking a bite of his tuna sandwich.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a crush on her!" Allelujah shouted but slapped his hand over his mouth to look around but sighed with relief that no one heard him except for Tieria. "I want to talk to her sure but...when I look at her in the eyes my feet feel like mush and my hands feel numb and my head feels like it's going to explode." Allelujah sighed hanging his head down but slapped Tieria's hand which reached for his cookie, "My cookie!" Allelujah growled grabbing his lunch box and pulled it closer.

Tieria rubbed his sore hand glaring at Allelujah before he looked over once he saw Setsuna enter the lunch room with a strange girl with pink hair following him. "Who's his new friend?" Tieria asked pointing over which Allelujah looked but sighed. "Don't tell me it makes you feel depressed seeing Setsuna with a girl!"

Once Setsuna sat down he picked out his pizza sub and began to eat quietly with Feldt eating her own soup neither even noticing Tieria nor Allelujah staring at them at least for a few moments it seemed like they didn't. "What is it?" Setsuna finally asked glancing over to the purple haired boy.

"It's just odd to see you with a girl Setsuna...I'm Tieria Erde" Tieria introduced himself nodding his head to Feldt who nodded back to him before she looked to Allelujah.

"Setsuna told me about you" Feldt said to Allelujah who smiled, "He told me about how you're too scared to ask a girl on a date." Feldt added which shattered Allelujah's smile into a crying fit, he remained turned away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" Feldt apologized poking his shoulders slowly while Allelujah kept his face hidden.

"It's alright, Setsuna is right though" Allelujah sighed looking up at the line at the silver haired girl that he was in love with sense his first year, her father was one of the physical education teachers and her brother was a member of the student council while she was one of the top players on the schools volleyball team. "That's it...I'm going in" Allelujah smiled standing up, "I'm going to be a real man today!"

"Mr. Man you have cookie crumbs on your face" Tieria sighed taking a sip from his juice, Allelujah froze for a moment before he wiped his hands all over his face several time then shook them clean then looked back to Tieria. "Yes, you're clear to go to bat to get struck out" what was sad about Tieria saying that was he wasn't kidding for a second.

Setsuna trailed his eyes over where Allelujah was walking to when Allelujah stopped and started to head back but stopped again to turn around to the line up and ended up doing so until he was right behind Marie who hadn't noticed Allelujah who was trying to think of what to say to her.

"Uh...so...what are you getting?" Allelujah tried asking but mentally slapped himself because of how stupid that sounded and hoped she didn't hear him so he could try something else however she looked over to him. Her long silver hair is one thing which always got his attention, and she wasn't one of the valley girl types either. Marie wore jeans and shirts like most girls but Marie also apparently had a thing for yellow due to her shirts mostly being yellow...at least the ones that she wore to school.

"Me? Well I was thinking about the chicken Salad and see what they had for soup and go one from there." she answered before she turned back around to step forward as the line moved. Allelujah stood silent for a while actually surprised that the girl he had had a crush on for so long actually was talking to him.  
"Y-ya, I was thinking of maybe just a cup of French fries and that, I have myself a lunch already but I forgot to pack more." Allelujah laughed but it came out very awkward which got everyone in the line to look at him, Marie seemed slightly amused.

"Same with me but I forgot the whole thing" Marie laughed, Allelujah was relieved that he was really able to talk to her so well. He seemed calm but he had to force himself not to collapse from sheer excitement that Marie was talking to him.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to eat with me and my friends" Allelujah smiled, Marie just looked at him and turned away, "Or not..." Allelujah whispered.

"I would like to but I have to take my food with me, I have to eat it on my way to practice. I don't have any practice tomorrow so how about then?" she asked stepping up in the line.

"Sure, I'll tell my friends about that. It'll be good to have you around Marie." Allelujah smiled but froze, "Well what I mean is that it'll be nice to get to know you more...no wait!" Allelujah started to panic again, "Uh um, maybe we can talk later...I remembered that I saw something in a vending machine I could get." He said quickly before he started to speed off.

"What's your name?" Marie called over before he was out of hearing range.

Allelujah stopped and looked back smiling, "I'm Allelujah Haptism" Allelujah answered waving back to her before he went back to the table but instead of sitting he collapsed onto the floor next to Tieria. "I did it...I talked to her and she's going to eat with us tomorrow" Allelujah sighed happily still on the floor. Setsuna and Feldt looked down to him then looked back to their own food.

"At least you managed to speak to her." Tieria said as Allelujah pulled himself back into his chair, "Most other cases such as with middle school you were scared of being too close to her...you were worried of scaring her away wasn't it?" Tieria asked Allelujah who packed up his lunch and looked serious.

"I've lost my appetite; I'll see you in Science class Tieria." Allelujah responded before he walked off leaving Setsuna and Feldt and Tieria to their lunches.

"At least it is a quiet lunch." Setsuna said shrugging but his timing couldn't be worse because at that very second a pair of arms wrapped around his body and he felt a warm body against his back.

"Hey Setsuna!" Nena's voice called right next to him, Setsuna glared slightly looking over his shoulder to her before he tried pushing her away but she wouldn't budge. "I was wondering if you would come with me for a walk before we have to go back to class...we can go back to my place you know." Nena whispered in his ear, this time Setsuna broke her arms free and stood up to look at her in the eyes.

"Nena Trinity please just drop it, it ended months ago. Find someone more your age. In fact I couldn't care less about being in a relationship with anyone." Setsuna responded before he took off out of the cafeteria. Once he was gone Nena flashed a glare at Feldt before she stormed out looking quite angry.

"Why did she look angry at me?" Feldt asked Tieria who only shrugged, "Does she think that I'm a threat of some sort?" she asked.

"Nena Trinity is very...strange, she can be overprotective over things she likes such as Setsuna so it would be normal for her to feel threatened seeing him befriending a female such as yourself." Tieria explained but Feldt looked at him curiously due to his speaking manor, it seemed so robotic. "She is a little normal compared to her brothers; they're both seniors like me and Allelujah. Nena is in the same grade as Setsuna unfortunately."

"Sounds like it is, I don't mean to sound rude but I really don't like her." Feldt said still with her quiet voice she was surprised as Tieria patted her back.

"It's alright, barely anyone likes her she has no friends. Even if she did they would just be tools to her anyway." Tieria explained after removing his hand from Feldt, "Nena has always been known to use people for her own enjoyment and even just to make their lives miserable." Tieria said continuing with his food while Feldt thought about what she was just told.

**1:30 PM Art Class**

Feldt hummed to herself quietly as she worked on her sketchbook assignment, Setsuna was seated next to her with them both in the back of the class. "What should I try drawing next Setsuna?" Feldt asked looking to the dark haired boy who was doing his own drawing, "It has to do with perspectives." Feldt added looking at her prior sketch of a bird's eye view of a football stadium.

"Try drawing a perspective for door." Setsuna suggested as he switched over to a blue pencil crayon and began to color in his picture.

Feldt looked over and could see it looked like some sort of robot; it had a type of laser sword and shield on its right arm. "Is that a transformer?" Feldt asked.

"Gundam." Setsuna responded moving to a teal for the eyes of the highly detailed picture, "It's a picture of a Gundam, it's the one I designed for Gundam Online battles." _(1.)_

Feldt nodded even if she had no idea what in the world Setsuna was talking about, "Alright that's cool I guess." She sighed looking around the room seeing all the other students at work or chatting with the person working next to them, Feldt's eyes went around until she saw a boy and girl student both talking and laughing, she saw them both drawing together on the same sheet of paper as well. Feldt glanced over to Setsuna before she looked at one of her blank sheets of paper. _"In fact I couldn't care less about being in a relationship with anyone." _Setsuna's voice echoed in her mind changing her old bored expression to looking just sad.

"You alright?" Feldt heard Setsuna ask her, she glanced over to him seeing he had his full attention drawn from his work to her, "You seem like you're distracted by something." Setsuna guessed but Feldt looked away back at her paper and started to draw trying to ignore Setsuna who just gave up as well after a few moments.

**3:15PM After school**

Setsuna had begun walking down the sidewalk from his school listening to his iPod, if anyone were to pass Setsuna they would only hear loud Japanese rock music playing. UVERworld was Setsuna's favourite band and he would always end up going through a new pair of headsets each month because of how he would always be blasting the headsets at full volume. He took a turn down toward the home where he and Neil lived in; he hadn't taken five steps until he stopped to pause his music to hear a pair of feet shuffle behind him. Setsuna sighed deeply, "Nena if you don't leave now I will have to get a restraining order on you." Setsuna warned.

"You dislike her that much?" Feldt's voice answered instead of Nena's. Setsuna turned around half surprised to see Feldt standing with her school bag. "Sorry that I followed you Setsuna." Feldt said looking pretty down but looked back up to see Setsuna just staring at her. "If you want to know why I followed you it's because I want to try to get to know you more."

"Shouldn't you get home to your parents?" Setsuna asked. He did however feel guilty after a frightened expression appeared on Feldt's face, a face which looked like if you were to live through your worst nightmare a million times. "They're dead aren't they?" Setsuna asked Feldt who closed her watery eyes and nodded slowly. "I see..." Setsuna said looking at her for a few moments until he approached Feldt and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Feldt opened her eyes and lifted her head to stare at the boy equal in height, "I'm sorry Setsuna I should know that you don't want to hear it."

"You don't need to say you're sorry for something that isn't your fault." Setsuna said brushing her hair to the side out of her eyes before he wiped her tears away as well with the same hand, "Come on, I made you cry so I should at least apologize by letting you come by my place." Setsuna said still with no emotion but to Feldt it seemed like he were smiling to her even if he wasn't. Both teens walked down the sidewalk taking a right turn then a left and then another left before they came to one last right to a house that seemed pretty small. It had a front window which you couldn't see through due to the blinds blocking any view of the inside. Feldt and Setsuna stopped by the front door; Feldt took the side to look above them to see a light bulb hung over them. The place they stood would make a good shelter from the rain or wind and snow, Feldt looked curiously at the front door; the door had the left half painted green while the right half was blue.

"Here it is." Setsuna said to himself taking the correct key off the ring and plugged it into the lock before a loud click came from the door, Setsuna stepped inside and walked to the side to let Feldt inside before he closed the door and locked it behind her. "Neil!" Setsuna called out looking around before he turned on a light. "Go ahead and take seat in the living room, I'll be right back." Setsuna said to Feldt before he took off down the hallway. It was odd that the home looked small on the outside but on the inside it was huge. Feldt turned and entered the room which Setsuna spoke of and sat down on a nearby couch keeping her school bag close as she looked around, her cell phone buzzed in her pocket and she reached in to get it out and read over the text she had gotten.

"_I am over at a friend's house. I will call you when I'm leaving." _Feldt texted to the person registered as _'Christina'. _Like how Neil was almost like Setsuna's older Brother Christina was like an older sister to Feldt. "Intruder detected, intruder detected!" a small voice called to Feldt's right. She turned and was surprised when a large orange ball rolled over near her feet and stopped, it was perfectly rounded and small purple eyes as well as small flaps on its head that opened and closed every few seconds which almost seemed like ears for the small robot. "Intruder detected, intruder detected! Activating defense protocol, activating defense protocol!" the small robot said still repeating itself.

"What does that mean?" Feldt asked out loud before a small spray of water hit her face, she backed away from the robot which had sprayed her from a small hole where what looked like a mouth line was. "What was that for? I'm not an intruder; Setsuna let me inside." Feldt said to the robot which just spun around once before it tilted to the side.

"I won't accept that, I won't accept that!" the robot responded spinning once more, Feldt sighed taking a seat on another chair but the robot hopped toward her, this little guy was determined to get her to leave the house. "Lockon, Lockon!" the small robot called out.

Feldt had no idea what to do, was that it warning her of something else it was going to shoot her with unless she left or was it calling to others...spooky thought. "Hey what's going on here!" a voice asked from behind Feldt who jumped up startled and turned to see a tall man with brown hair, he wore a brown vest with white cotton on its inside. He wore a green T-shirt underneath and wore a pair of blue jeans a pair of dark gloves covered his hands. "Haro this isn't an intruder, she is a guest so calm down." The man called to the small orange robot which stopped talking and its eyes flashed once before it rolled toward the man and jumped toward him. The young man caught the robot quickly, "You're Feldt I assume?" the young man asked.

"Yes I am." She answered holding her hand out, they man shook her hand smiling, "That robot, was it calling you Lockon?" Feldt asked.

"Lockon, Lockon!" the robot said loudly in the man's hand who laughed at the robots actions, "Haro, Haro!" the robot then said opening it flaps and closing them.

"Well my little friend Haro here calls me Lockon...long story short is that it's a nickname I have but my real name is Neil." He answered taking his hand back to pat Haro on the head.

"Is he a pet or something?" Feldt now asked but looked beside Neil to see Setsuna appeared out of thin air, he stood with his scarf gone but still with the same dress shirt as before. "Are you both brothers?" Feldt asked.

Neil looked at her curiously, "No, don't you remember that? Then again its been years sense me and Setsuna saw you and Christina I suppose." Neil shrugged letting Haro drop onto the carpet and roll away down the hardwood floored hallway which Setsuna stepped out of his way for.

"You know me and Christina?" Feldt asked surprised, "I don't recognize you or Setsuna."

"To be fair you shouldn't remember because it was just once and you were both maybe 4 or 5 when you met, me and Chris were a little younger than you both when we had you both meet. I was going to take Setsuna to the beach and Christina was doing the same with you while your parents were out of..." Neil trailed off for a moment, "Oh right, sorry Feldt." Neil said looking pretty depressed now.

"Neil told me that we went to the beach and met you both there because you were leaving town for a few years and he and Christina wanted to have another day to talk face to face before that occurred." Setsuna said as Neil looked at him and nodded along with what he said.

"That's right, I have photos but I forgot where I put them. Maybe I can clean the attic tonight with Setsuna's help and we can find them." Neil suggested looking to Setsuna who nodded back to him. Neil frowned seeing Feldt still staring at the floor, after a moment Neil put his hand on Feldt's head and pated it gently, "it's alright Feldt, they're fine in heaven. Just think of it this way. Live your life the way that they would want you to..." Feldt glanced up at Neil, "...happily." Neil added with a cheesy grin but Feldt smiled back.

"Thanks Neil." Feldt responded looking to Setsuna who turned and walked away down the hallway to his room and closed the door, it was few moments before they heard loud music and sounds of a video game coming from the room. Neil walked over and knocked loudly against it, it took a moment but the sound got quieter.

"Sorry about him Feldt, he has been playing this Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 game for a while now and he's gotten kind of obsessed over it." Neil sighed stepping into the kitchen and laughed seeing Haro spinning around on the counter opening and closing its flaps. "Hey Feldt you want to give Christina a call and see if you want to say for dinner, I'm making hamburger salads and broccoli caesural." Neil called to the other room as he started to get pans and bowls out, "Me and Setsuna always end up getting leftovers so feel free to stay for a while and maybe watch TV or-" Neil stopped for a second to peak out into the hallway a Setsuna's door, "-Maybe see if Setsuna wants to do something with you!" Neil yelled trying to get Setsuna to listen but he only sighed doubting that it worked.

"I'd love to just give me a moment." Feldt answered stepping outside with her cell phone in hand.

Neil looked over to Haro who was still spinning, "Funny to see Setsuna actually being friends with a girl isn't it?" Neil asked Haro who only flashed his eyes before jumping off the counter and rolled out the cat door on the backdoor.

_1. Yes I had that game in "Gundam Seed Romance" and it has come again!_

_Please leave reviews and have a great day! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews everyone ^^_

**Neil and Setsuna's place 6:45 AM**

"Wake up, wake up!" Haro echoed in Neil's room as he bounced off the walls from one side to other like a pinball in a zero-G chamber. Neil only dug his head under his pillow and pulled his blankets over his shoulders.

"Please Haro not now; it's too freaking early to wake up. Try to wake Setsuna up and then come get me in an hour." Neil said slightly muffled but Haro could understand him before he landed onto the wooden floor and rolled out of the room and down the hall toward Setsuna`s door.

"Wake up Setsuna, wake up!" Haro flapped his ears open and closed before a click from the door. Haro began rolling around in circles along the floor, "Feldt is waiting, Feldt is waiting!" Haro also repeated as he rolled back while Setsuna`s door opened and the young man stumbled through his door both eyes darkened from just waking up. Setsuna wore only a pair of blue and white stripped pajama pants while his bare feet stroke across the cold wood floor until the wood was replaced by a stone plate floor. Setsuna got himself a bowl and tossed it and a spoon onto the kitchen table while Haro remained by his feet watching Setsuna`s every move.

"What to have..." Setsuna whispered to himself staring at the cabinet`s contents, "Fruit loops, honey crisp, cheerios, frosted flakes, lucky charms." Setsuna listed all the boxes he read as he traced his eyes over them every so often his eyes would slowly move to shut but he would then open them back up quickly before he passed out while standing. "Maybe just fruit loops" Setsuna answered himself grabbing the box and went to empty the contents into the bowl before taking his spoon and began to eat slowly glancing at the newspaper from last week seeing if there was anything he had missed prior...nope, just same old news of crime and politics.

"Milk?" Haro asked tilted to the side once he bounced onto the tabletop rolling left to right in front of Setsuna.

"No it's fine without it" Setsuna responded flipping the page over to the comics and see if anything would help him lighten up.

**Feldt and Christina's apartment 7:00 AM**

"Please let me sleep Chris" Feldt moaned trying to pull her bed covers over more but was shocked by the sudden stream of cold air once her covers were ripped off of her, Feldt quickly pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs trying to warm herself up. "I don't want to go to school today it'll just be another day where Mr. Graham will hand out an exam which I won't pass because I was too bust studying for Mr. Eifman's own class..." Feldt began to doze off again until Christina shook her shoulders.

"If that is true then you might as well go for that work in Mr. Eifman's class" Christina sighed trying to get Feldt up, "I thought you said that you were going to go walk to school with Setsuna anyway." Christina said and next she was surprised as Feldt ran right past her toward the washroom grabbing a change of clothes in the process. "Whoa...guess Setsuna is the magic word." Christina whispered still shocked to see how fast Feldt got up.

"It took me a while to actually find out what time he gets up and goes to school; I only have 15 minutes to be out the door if I want to get to his place before he leaves." Feldt called from the other side of the locked door as the shower turned on. Christina went out of Feldt's room but stopped at the door to look back at a photo standing up on a shelf of a younger Feldt with a red headed man and white haired woman. Chris jumped when the door tore open as Feldt sped from the washroom changed and with a towel around her head and went straight toward the kitchen where she got herself an apple and started looking through the fridge for something to drink.

"You seem really hyper for someone who had just woken up." Christina laughed while Feldt only sighed popping her apple into her mouth to use both hands to move things around in the fridge to get to the drinks that were always in the back for some reason. "That Setsuna guy is cute I'll admit, back when I first saw him he was pinch his cheek cute but now he's wrap my arms around him cute." Christina sighed wrapping her own arms around her torso thinking about it.

Feldt coughed her apple out of her mouth quickly catching it and looked over shocked, "Wah! Christina you're way too old for Setsuna!" Feldt reacted looking fast to Christina who looked at the pink haired girl very curiously. Feldt turned away a moment later, "Well...I mean that it doesn't seem right unless you're closer to the same age you know what I mean?" Feldt asked spinning the apple around her hand before he held it tightly, "Forget it I have to go." She said before tugging her school bag tightly over her shoulder. Feldt took off right past Chris and out the door which closed loudly and clicked. It wasn't 5 seconds before Christina heard a quiet knock, she smiled and grabbed a key off the counter and opened to door to Feldt with her head down and her right hand up, "I...I forgot my key." She sighed but Christina silently handed her the key before Feldt left again.

"Setsuna F. Seiei...you need someone in your life like Feldt" Chris smiled as she walked over to her room to get ready to head off to her own job.

**Celestial High 9:55AM **

Feldt closed her locker and glanced down the hall to see a familiar purple hair color walking toward her, "Hello Tieria." Feldt greeted the person who stopped and looked behind them before they looked back; it took Feldt only a moment to realize that it wasn't Tieria but someone who looked just like him. "Oh I'm sorry I thought that you were someone else." Feldt apologized to the person who only shrugged.

"It's quite alright it happens alot more than you think. I am Regene." they smiled back.

"Wait...your voice...you're?-" Feldt was mid sentence when Tieria passed her and stood beside his copy.

"Regene is my twin sister" Tieria explained while Regene nodded. Feldt looked more closely at her outfit; she wore a white silk long sleeve type shirt and baggy pants that matched. "Before you ask yes we are aware that people mistake our genders due to this." Tieria sighed while Regene laughed. _(1.) _

Regene patted Tieria on his head lightly, "It's alright Tieria we survived this long we can last another year and then we can get on with our lives." She said which Tieria nodded to before they passed Feldt and started walking down the hallway but slowed themselves as Tieria's backpack began to shake and squirm as a small sound could be heard from it. Tieria slipped his bag off and set it beside him and Regene before he removed a small black cat from his bag.

"Damn Veda I told you to stay home." Tieria sighed as the cat meowed to him in response, "What if you got hurt then what would I do?" Tieria acted as though both Feldt and Regene weren't even there but only smiled at his small feline friend.

"Is that a cat!" a loud voice boomed behind Tieria who held Veda closer to him but began to sweat nervously, "You know pets aren't allowed on school property." The man said again placing his hand tightly on Tieria's shoulder. Feldt saw the tall man had dark red hair and a small beard of equal red; his wore a black sleeveless shirt with baggy grey jeans.

"Y-yes Mr. Ali" Tieria sighed, "I he just snuck into my bag is all..." Tieria said before Ali released him after they all heard the sound of a light cough. Feldt looked beside her and saw out of nowhere a tall green haired man standing with an outfit close to Regene's own.

"Well Tieria. Bringing pets to the pet free zone are we?" he asked chuckling lightly while Tieria glared at him coldly. "Mr. Ali would it be fine if I kept the animal in the student council room?...after all I am the school president." The young man gestured to himself proudly and confidently while Ali laughed.

"Whatever kid, just don't let it run around the building and you're off the hook." He responded turning away and walked down the hall. "You're lucky your grandfather was the man who made this school." He called back before turning to his own classroom and went out of sight.

Ribbons kept his same smile as a girl with the same hair as him came around a corner behind him and stopped next to him, "Well Ribbons it looks like even the teachers respect you." She smiled and looked over to the confused Feldt. "What's with you?" she asked but her attention was drawn to Tieria who had stepped beside Feldt.

"She's a person I know." Tieria answered still with his dark furred cat him his arms, "I suppose I should thank you Ribbons." Tieria sighed.

"You can thank me by letting me take Veda for the school hours; I have no classes today so it should be fine." Ribbons responded, "Besides he is as much my cat as he is yours."

"The hell with that, Veda belongs to me!" Tieria raised his voice which was the first time that Feldt had seen him do such a thing.

"I think I should leave..." Feldt said quietly but was sure that no one heard her so she slipped away to head to her first class before it started. Feldt continued down the hall until she turned to where more students were gathered around. Feldt stopped by her door seeing a note tapped to it, "What in the world?" she asked herself before she turned around to walk away but froze as Setsuna was right in front of her, both their faces were inches apart and Setsuna seemed slightly surprised by the range. "I'm sorry Setsuna!" she apologized quickly before she stepped back once.

"I-it's fine." Feldt was surprised to see that Setsuna had stuttered and that he had a light red tint on his cheeks. "I wanted to inform you that Mr. Aker-"

"Graham." Feldt corrected him smiling but Setsuna kept his same blank expression and his red tint disappeared.

"Yes Graham, he isn't here today so we have no class for first block." Setsuna finished, "I'm heading home Neil should be out at work." Setsuna turned to leave but Feldt followed behind him.

"Why not go to the library? I was about to go there myself and do some studying if there isn't a Social class today." Feldt said but Setsuna ignored her as he continued to walk toward the front entrance to the school.

"I'm going home." Setsuna answered walking out; Feldt was about to go after him but heard the announcement speakers turn on.

"Feldt Grace report to the office, Feldt Grace." The office speaker repeated and it sounded like Miss. Sumeragi. Feldt sighed heavily before walking to the office where an older woman pointed her in the direction where to go even though Feldt already knew. Feldt stopped at the door and opened it and poked her head in slowly to see Miss. Sumeragi with her chair turned away from her, Feldt stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"You wanted to see me?" Feldt asked, _"Hope this isn't about Setsuna...or me having to go to another school." _Feldt thought tightening her hands but kept a small smile seeing Miss. Sumeragi turn her chair to look at her with a grin on her face.

"I know you Feldt and I know that you feel like you done something wrong, you should know that you haven't." She said to Feldt who let out a short breath of relief, "However..." Feldt felt her breath return, "I have gotten the results of some of your latest tests and they're going down slowly, if this keeps up you might fail your courses." She said.

"C-Courses?" Feldt repeated the word.

"Yes, both Social studies and Science classes. You had an assignment that you were supposed to hand in yesterday for Science and you didn't have it." She explained looking through a sheet of paper, "You understand correct?" she asked peeking her eyes over the paper but frowned seeing how depressed Feldt looked. "Don't worry about it Feldt I managed to find someone to tutor you for both your classes, he's an old student who finished his teaching degree and will start next year as a teacher." She explained looking to the door which clicked open behind Feldt.

"Hey Miss. Sumeragi nice to be...Feldt?" the voice asked behind her, Feldt turned and was surprised to see Neil standing with Setsuna sitting on his shoulders. Feldt blinked several times to ensure that she wasn't seeing things. "How's it going Feldt? I haven't seen you in a while." Neil smiled pattering her head softly and she lowered her head slightly finding it comfortable.

"Feldt, Feldt!" Haro said suddenly rolling around her feet. "Neil tutor Feldt, Feldt play with Haro more." Haro said stopping so Feldt could pick him up. Feldt looked up to Setsuna who was resting his head on top of Neil's and was watching everything with a watchful eye.

"Aaaaw, Haro you ruined the surprise." Neil sighed shaking his head but keeping his smile.

"You're going to tutor me?" Feldt asked looking up at Neil who nodded looking to Miss. Sumeragi.

"I just finished at college and I'm starting next year as a full pledged teacher and will be teaching English and Gym classes." Neil explained with Miss. Sumeragi nodding. "In fact I might be getting paid double."

"Don't push it Lockon." Miss. Sumeragi smiled mischievously, "Or should I tell Feldt why your nickname is Lockon?" she grinned but Neil seemed almost scared out of his mind. "That's what I thought." Setsuna rolled his eyes looking back to Feldt who only kept watching the two out of sheer curiosity.

"Setsuna why are you there?" Feldt finally asked thinking that only she could see him, Neil seemed to be able to support the young man on his shoulders with no trouble at all.

"I got caught." Setsuna answered pointing down to Neil.

"Trying to ditch school again Setsuna?" Miss. Sumeragi asked not even surprised but smiling seeing the young man's distasteful look. "Next time go to the library to study if you have a spare class." She suggested while Feldt did cracked a small smile. "Sorry Setsuna but you'll have to get a detention for Tomorrow and the rest of the week..."

"It's not an issue, it's Wednesday already." Setsuna shrugged.

"...and the rest of next week." Miss. Sumeragi finished and looked back to Setsuna's expression of disappointment.

"Yes ma'am." He responded this time as Neil stepped back.

"I'll just take him home with me for the rest of the class and send him here after we have an early lunch at home." Neil smiled turning to leave the room. "See you later Feldt." Neil waved his hand, just before they were gone Feldt and Setsuna both made one last wave to each other before Setsuna and Neil were out of sight.

While they both exited the room Setsuna peeked his head down to whisper to Neil, "Can I have a hotdog?" he asked.

"If you drink all your milk then you can two." Neil responded looking back up at the young dark haired boy.

Feldt set Haro down and let the small robot follow after Neil, "Lockon, Lockon!" Haro called as he disappeared around the corner.

**Celestial High Library 12:02 PM**

"Where do they keep the D. Grayman-man manga?" Marie thought out loud glancing over the books in the graphic novel section of the school library. She started shifting books apart trying to get a better look but accidently one book fell which she tried to catch but froze seeing it in another person's hand. Marie glanced up and smiled seeing Allelujah holding the book, "Nice catch." She complemented looking back to the shelf.

"Lightning reflexes." Allelujah laughed sliding the book back onto the shelf and looked near where Marie was looking, "That's odd. It should be in, we have most of the volumes and it looks like someone must have taken out all of them." Allelujah guessed sighing as did Marie. "I wanted to see Allen get his Innocence back." He sighed until a book was placed in front of him; he looked and was surprised to see the volume he needed. "Hey thanks-" he started to say but stopped seeing it was being held toward him by Setsuna who was turned away reading his own manga. "Thanks Setsuna." Allelujah finished taking the book and sat down a couple seats away.

Marie looked back to Setsuna, "Would you happen to have the one when they just met Lavi?" she asked and it only took Setsuna a moment to dig into his backpack and pull out a copy and hand it to her, "Thanks Setsuna." She smiled but he didn't even nod or anything to show that he even noticed her. She had a seat next to Allelujah while Setsuna remained sitting reading his copy of Gundam Seed the manga, Feldt was sitting across from him looking through her text book and working on a booklet for social class.

"Hello Setsuna F. Seiei." A voice said appearing behind Feldt who looked over her shoulder surprised to see Ribbons standing over her looking to Setsuna, "tried to skip school again from what I had heard. Sometimes I wonder why my grandfather doesn't have you expelled." Ribbons shrugged walking around the table and stopped to smile down to Setsuna who was ignoring him. "Ignoring people isn't very kind Setsuna...even ignoring such a pretty girl such as herself." Ribbons said gesturing to Feldt who only narrowed her stare at him.

"Shut up Ribbons." Allelujah glared looking up from his book his voice seeming slightly different, "Maybe you should leave here before I make a big scene in taking that dress of yours and shoving it down your throat." He growled glaring at him. Marie stared at Allelujah extremely shocked by his actions.

"I'd love to play with you but I'm busy." Ribbons responded not even phased at all by the threat, "My sister only came by to take out a book and I'm here to accompany her."

"Baby sitting I suppose? Or do you have a hard-on for your own sister?" Allelujah chuckled with an evil tone, "I knew your family was full of inbreeds but that's just weird." He added raising his book to continue to read.

Ribbons looked over slightly agitated, "I refuse to stoop down to the same level as such an ingrate as you." He sneered walking away toward a green haired girl that seemed the same age as him holding a series of books, "My my alot of books aren't they?" he asked looking at them, "Do you really need 6? Just one and then you can get more when you're done."

"But brother." She whined holding the closer, "I can't decide; besides someone might take them out before I can."

"Fine Hiling two books but that is all." Ribbons sighed as they young girl nodded and took off to put several of the books where she found them.

Marie looked back to Allelujah confused, "Are you feeling alright Allelujah?" she asked, "Did you not get enough sleep last night or something?" she asked.

Allelujah looked over looking calmer, "Huh? What do you mean? I kind of just zoned out right there." He blinked several times looking curious but Marie only looked away slowly.

"Never mind." She sighed stealing a glance at Allelujah before looking back into her book.

**After school 4:00PM**

Feldt stood with her head tilted to the right as she watched Setsuna and Tieria at this terminal in the arcade, Tieria was going through the options on it and was using the touch monitor to select different things which looked like a screen that showed different weapons or such and for a moment as Tieria was logging out she saw a quick glance of a bulky machine that made Feldt remember to several days ago to Setsuna's painting in art class. _"Gundam" _echoed in her mind as Setsuna went to the terminal himself and begun doing the same as Tieria had done only there were different options for Setsuna who had slid a card through a scanner and then typed up a user number and password like Tieria had done. "I'll get myself ready for the match Setsuna." Tieria waved to Setsuna as he walked away toward a row of pod-like game terminals.

Setsuna nodded tracing his hand over the screen, "Roger that." He responded his eyes fixed on the several different opened tabs for weapon load outs. "Ready." Setsuna said turning almost walking into Feldt who stepped to the side to avoid them colliding. Feldt looked back at the terminal shut down then managed to get one last glance at Setsuna enter his white pod before it slid shut. Feldt looked up to a monitor that turned on and split into four different points of view on a small city with massively tall buildings. Inside the pod Setsuna was sitting in the dark for several seconds before he traced his left hand to his side and clicked a small keyboard and then the monitor in front of him lit brightly showing what seemed like to be a launch pad. "Setsuna F. Seiei...Gundam Exia...exterminating target!" Setsuna said out loud as his pod shook and he felt himself move forward as the game simulated.

In the meantime within Tieria's pod he typed on his keyboard as well before he slid his glasses off and slipped them into his sweater pocket before grasping onto the controls tightly, "Tieria Erde...Gundam Virtue...heading out!" he said to himself as he felt a weak G-force of the pod as his machine virtually launched at the same time as Exia which was on the other side of the city.

Feldt saw one screen watched over Exia in the third person as did another with Virtue, the other two trailed around the entire map from either side. Feldt saw that Exia was trailing along the edges of the city with their weapons ready while Virtue stuck to long range with his GN bazooka ready. Setsuna and Tieria's Gundams both had the GN drive which was only exclusive to admins of the online game while other units didn't. Exia flew straight at Virtue with its GN sword active and spiralled with its sword and newly drawn beam saber ready while Virtue fired and grazed the side of Exia who came by and slashed its beam saber to take off a piece of Virtues shoulder armor before making its pass around a building for cover. "That was quick." A voice said beside Feldt, she looked over and saw a younger man with dark blue hair looking up at the screen, "Too bad those two chumps don't stand a chance against me and my bro." He chuckled before Feldt felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Nena.

"Nena Trinity?" Feldt asked curious to the girl's sudden appearance.

"That's my name don't wear it out" Nena grinned then looked and frowned at the game screen, "OH, you're here because of Setsuna is that it?" she asked taking her hand away. "That makes WAY more sense." She sighed shaking her head, "Trust me if he isn't into me then it'll be a cold day in hell before he even thinks about you."

"If that were true then why is it that Setsuna talks to me and constantly remains distant from you?" Feldt asked in a plain voice not even looking at Nena anymore jot seeing Nena's eye twitching.

"That...it...well..." Nena stuttered trying to think but the blue haired male next to her laughing didn't help her situation, "Shut up Michael!" she yelled slapping the man in the back of the head who almost fell forward.

"The hell was that?" he yelled glaring at her, "If you should hit anyone it's the pink chick." He growled pointing at Feldt whose eyes widened slowly looking to Nena who was grinning, "I'll hold her still and you get a kick out of her." He suggested to Nena who nodded, both of them began to walk toward her until an arm blocked them. Feldt looked to her right and was happy to see Marie. "Get out of the way cheerleader, I don't want to hit a girl...wait." Michael stopped to think as he glanced at Feldt for a moment, "Let me rephrase that, I don't want to be the cause of harm to a hot babe like you." He grinned but no one expected a fist to smash him in the side of the head and knock him across the room into an old arcade machine.

Marie and Feldt both looked to each other while Nena ran after Michael, "Brother!" she yelled running by. Marie and Feldt then turned and were surprised to see Allelujah with his fist flinched.

"No one EVER threatens Marie!" he growled glaring at Michael and Nena, "If you do that ever again I'll tear my hand through your chest until it reaches your spine and rip your head through your shoulders and out your chest with the spine still attached to your skull!" he yelled. Both Nena and Michael nodded quickly before they scrambled to their fights and ran out almost falling over several times. He sighed deeply hanging leaning back against the wall.

"Allelujah what is wrong with you?" Marie asked now concerned seeing his tired expression, "You're acting weird."

Allelujah looked up, "I'm sorry Marie, just a little..." Allelujah slowly said until another voice cut into the conversation.

"He has a mental disorder." Tieria said appearing with Setsuna behind him, "Isn't that right Allelujah?" he asked fixing his glasses. Allelujah stood silent staring at the ground with only the sounds of some arcade games and several people entering the arcade talking to each other. "If Allelujah won't explain then I will." Tieria said looking to Marie but stopped once he saw who had appeared behind Marie.

"Marie Parfacy age 18 adopted daughter of Sergei Smirnov." Ribbons said which only got everyone to look at him, "As well as Soma Peries." Ribbons continued with everyone looking to Marie.

"How do you know that?" she asked looking over to Ribbons just quite surprised, "I wouldn't think that anyone besides my father and brother would know about us." She said not aware of Allelujah's shocked expression. "I mean I'm not crazy or anything...just different. Please don't tell anyone if they found out they would most likely put me in some special needs program or something and...well...I don't want that." She closed her eyes, "Just how do you know about Soma?"

Ribbons stood smiling and glanced over to Allelujah, "You're the same as her Allelujah or are you Hallelujah right now?" he asked but Allelujah only turned away. "Hmmm, that's a shame."

Ribbons shrugged turning away and walking away with Hiling next to him who looked over to the others, "Bye Setsuna." She waved over but Setsuna ignored which made her look depressed. "Brother why don't they like us?" she asked quietly as they neared the exit, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No of course not dear sister they are just leaser people who will not survive in the outside world and become poor and wither away." He smiled but stopped to look back to them all, "To answer your question girl it is simply me having access to your medical records. My grandfather does own most of the city businesses meaning the local hospitals as well." Ribbons explained finally leaving with two red haired twin boys waiting for him. "Good to see you Devine and Bring." Ribbons greeted just before he and Hiling walked with both of them away from the building, Hiling did take several glances back.

Everyone was now silent while Setsuna and Feldt looked around at the group, "Well..." Allelujah started, "That came out of nowhere." He chuckled quietly looking back at everyone. "You okay Marie?" he asked her while she still pretty confused.

"Ya I am, I'm just wondering what is up with that Ribbons guy." She answered looking back, "I'm not upset or anything but just confused why he would look up my medical records...and is that why he came here?" she asked looking to Tieria who shrugged.

"I have no idea what Ribbons could be thinking it's been that way for as long as I can remember, once you think you have him figured out something really off from what he had done prior occurs." Tieria answered moving to fix his glasses.

Marie looked to Allelujah, "Is that all that has been wrong?" she asked.

Allelujah smiled nervously, "Sort of, it's kind of a thing where it's random whenever he takes over, it could be now or even later. He sort is the impatient type." Allelujah explained. "...and a little crazy." He added sweat dropping slightly.

"That's alright just so long as he doesn't go crazy on anyone." Marie smiled, "I should be heading home. I'll see you tomorrow" she waved turning and walking away. Tieria and Allelujah both looked at each other and nodded before walking out as well heading off to go hang out leaving Setsuna and Feldt to leave on their own.

**Feldt and Christina's apartment 5:56PM**

Feldt stopped at the door with Setsuna leaning next to it while she looked through the pockets of her backpack. _"I could have sworn that the key was here."_ Feldt thought to herself still rummaging through her bag while Setsuna kept his eyes closed in deep thought. She kept fumbling her hand around the bag until her finger tips touched the metal which she snatched quickly and used it on the door. Setsuna pushed away from the wall and followed Feldt inside the apartment, while she locked the door Setsuna looked around seeing that it had one living room with a couch and TV and coffee table. The kitchen was close by with a fridge that had the freezer on the bottom half. "It isn't much but it is home." Feldt said looking around seeing Setsuna nod. "Are you hungry?" she asked but noticed something move in the corner of her eye she looked toward the hallway to the bedrooms and saw Christina exit her room.

"You're back late, I was about to call the police to look for you." She smiled walking down the hall her short jeans on with a green T-shirt. "Wait a second." She stopped looking to Setsuna and within seconds her eyes brightened and she wrapped her arms around the boy who stood confused. "Oh my god Setsuna! You got so much taller, last time I saw you were only up to my hips in height and now you're at my shoulders." She laughed pulling him closer not realizing how much she was squishing his face into her breasts. "Just so cute!" she giggled managing to swing him back and forth.

"Chris!" Feldt raised her voice slightly trying to get her attention. Once Christina looked over Feldt talked, "you really aren't making a good first impression after several years...even I don't remember what happened."

"I talked to Neil earlier and I looked and found some old photos" Christ said with Setsuna still stuck against her chest. "I remember that me and Neil would just talk for hours while you both made sand castles and in the water." Christina sighed thinking happily, "It was so nice." She sighed once again this time letting Setsuna free who stepped back to gasp for air.

"I should really be going." Setsuna said still trying to catch his breath turning to walk away, "I'll see you tomorrow Feldt." He said nearing the door to unlock it.

"Why not stay a little longer; we're planning on eating soon." Feldt said looking to Chris who nodded, "What do you want to eat?" she asked nearing Setsuna but he quickly unlocked the door and sped through and slammed it shut leaving Feldt feeling hurt. Christina patted Feldt on the back smiling.

"It's alright Feldt he just isn't used to women yet...he will soon though." She smiled, "Go ahead and do what you need to do I'll get pasta ready." She said. Feldt agreed and walked to go over any work she needed to do while she did this Chris looked back at the door and sighed, _"Those two are made for each other." _She thought.

Meanwhile outside the building Setsuna was walking down the sidewalk with a cold wisp of air blowing his scarf over his left shoulder while he wiped the blood from his nose, "That was totally unneeded." He sighed taking a right toward the more suburb area f the city where he was going to go home and have another night of video games and music.

_1. Yes just so all of you don't get sexually scarred I made Regene a girl...for obvious reasons._

_Thanks for reading, please review and have a super great day! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews everyone! ^.^_

**Allelujah, Tieria, and Regene's apartment 9:56 AM**

Tieria sat upright in his bed hearing a loud thud just outside his door, at his side Veda sat up to look around him to the door but them yawned and lay back down to fall asleep again. "What's going on out there?" Tieria called to the door getting up wearing his sweat pants and violet T-shirt, "What did you do this time Allelujah?" Tieria asked again exiting the room and stopped seeing Allelujah lying unconscious on the hallway floor. "...whatever." Tieria sighed stepping over him to the kitchen to get himself breakfast. Once Tieria entered the kitchen he saw in the living room the computer still turned on with it on the _World of Warcraft_ main menu, "He must had been up all night again last night." Tieria rolled his eyes walking into the room to turn off the monitor and chuckled seeing the two characters that Allelujah had on his account. First was a level 60 Human Hunter named _Allelujah_ and the second was a fully maxed out Death Knight named _Hallelujah the God of Death_. _"Forgot that they both play this stupid game."_

"Ow my spine!" Allelujah yelled from the hall, Tieria looked over and saw Regene startled by Allelujah, "What happened?"

"I was just leaving my room and didn't notice Allelujah and he scared the crap out of me!" Regene responded glaring at the dark haired boy who was left rubbing his back. Regene kicked him over onto his back, "Calm down I'm not that heavy!" Regene growled at the man who was still groaning in pain until she walked away passed Tieria. "I'm just so friggin tired from last night dude."

Tieria glanced back at Allelujah and sighed helping him onto his feet, "How late were you out again?" Tieria asked, "Were you out late with Marie again?"

Allelujah sighed stretching his back, "Yes but only till around ten O' clock before I took her home." Allelujah answered shivering slightly, "Dude the house is freaking cold as hell turn the heat up or something." Allelujah walked into the kitchen toward the fridge passing Regene who was eating eggs, once Allelujah opened the fridge the phone rang; it sounded like a loud siren to Allelujah who had to take both his hands to cover his ears.

"It's for you." Regene said handing the phone out, "It's Neil."

Allelujah snatched the phone and answered putting it to his ear, "Hey Neil what's up?"

"I need you to help me dude!" Neil screamed on the other end knocking Allelujah away several steps pulling the phone away from his ear for a moment until he slowly moved closer once again, "I need you to help take care of Setsuna for today because Christina made a really REALLY bad choice of watching this one scary movie last night and now she's scared out of her mind. I want to head over and make sure that she's alright, and you might want to bring Feldt along."

Allelujah remained frozen thinking about all that was said, "Uh but I was going to go to the mall's theme park with Marie today and Tieria and Regene are busy with school council crap." Allelujah said until he heard the other end of the line click.

"Just do it Allelujah, leave those two to do whatever while you and Marie go onto whatever attractions you fancy." Tieria's voice entered the phone conversation.

"Allelujah I will pay you to top it off, I'm worried about Chris. Feldt told me that she is held up in her room and won't open up." Neil sounded very worried. Allelujah sighed deeply thinking, "Do it or Marie will hear about all your hent-"

"OKAY!" Allelujah screamed into the phone his face bright red, "I'll do it for free but keep your lips shut." Allelujah sat down hard. "Okay so I'll drive over with Marie and pick up Setsuna and then go over and pick up Feldt." Allelujah reviewed the scenario.

"Ya...well...when you come for Setsuna could you also drive me over to Chris' and Feldt's place? They live a while away and I don't to pay for gas so soon." Neil said over the phone.

"No way, you can..." Allelujah trailed off looking over to Tieria who was pointing to Allelujah's room while mouthing the words _'your collection'. _Allelujah instantly felt himself sweat drop, "Sure thing dude. I'll be around in about 15 minutes." Allelujah sighed before he hung up and leaned back in his chair. _"What movie in the world scares a 22 year old?"_ Allelujah asked himself.

**Setsuna and Neil's place 10:20 AM**

Allelujah tapped the wheel of his car as he waited for Setsuna and Neil to come out and get into the car with him and Marie, "Sorry again for this Marie." Allelujah apologized looking to her sitting in the passenger's seat. "It was a last minute thing and Neil is a friend of mine so I guess that it felt like the right thing to do."

"Its fine, I don't mind at all. We're still going to spend the day together; all it means is that we'll have Setsuna and Feldt around too to keep us busy." Marie smiled back before turning to look out her window. Allelujah sighed again leaning back in his chair waiting for the two to get out and into the damned car. "So Allelujah" Marie started while she kept staring through the glass, "How did you meet Neil?" she asked looking at Allelujah's reflection through the window.

"Well... it was years ago I know that much but I remember waking up in a hospital. It was the middle of the afternoon in the fall." Allelujah said as an orange leaf fell onto his windshield. "I woke up and had no idea where I was, Neil and his bro had both found me injured and they brought me to that hospital." Allelujah looked at Marie's reflection in his own window, "We never did find out who I was and where I came from. No one came looking for me or responded to all those 'lost person' signs after all these years. I have no idea who my parents are." Allelujah sighed but his attention was drawn to the blue and green door that opened. Neil stepped out with his usual outfit on while Setsuna had a black sweater on with his blue jeans, once they both got into the back Allelujah backed out of the driveway to start driving to Christina and Feldt's place.

**Mall theme park 12:04 PM **

"Let's give that a try Allelujah!" Marie pointed up, Allelujah moved his up to look right above to see the biggest roller coaster in the entire theme park called 'The spine twister'. "I've heard it's supposed to be really fast!" Marie smiled.

"Y-ya b-but wasn't there a-a story about how i-it derailed and everyone on it d-died?" Allelujah stuttered looking back up. "It flew off the tracks and boom." Allelujah felt his entire body feel weak seeing the loops the coaster had.

"Sure that was almost thirty years ago, I'm positive that there's no way that could happen ever again." Marie reassured Allelujah as they began to walk but stopped to look back at Setsuna and Feldt standing around the arcade watching the games. "Oh no I forgot." Marie sighed hanging her head down, "What do we do? You have to be 18 or older to ride this thing."

Allelujah looked over to Setsuna watching the demo mode of some Jurassic Park shooter game, Feldt was watching the lights of one of those games to line up squares and if you line them all up to the top you win a prize such as an Xbox or PS3 or other expensive prizes. "Hey Setsuna." Allelujah said coming up behind him, "Look...me and Marie are going to go on this one ride and you and Feldt aren't old enough to go on so you both should just hang out here." Allelujah took out some money and held it to Setsuna who turned to face him, "Get yourself and Feldt some tokens to play some games while I and Marie are doing this and then we'll meet up and do other stuff alright?" Setsuna nodded while taking the money. Allelujah jogged back to Marie who took off right after he got over, Allelujah and she ran to where the line started.

"How long do you think it will take them?" Feldt asked standing next to Setsuna. Feldt wore a blue T-shirt and black skirt and had her hair in its usual large curls.

"By the looks of the line up and the amount of people per ride and the duration of the ride I'd estimate around 30 minutes." Setsuna answered taking a ten dollar bill and handed it to Feldt. "That should get twenty tokens for you...and twenty for me." Setsuna said holding up his ten dollar bill. "I'm also wondering...what movie did Christina see anyway?" Setsuna asked while Feldt shuddered at the question.

**Christina and Feldt's apartment 12:15PM**

Neil sighed leaning against Christina's door, he had been standing there for almost half an hour waiting for her to open to the door. "Chris come out, I came over to check on you so it's all right."

"No it isn't!" Christina yelled back through the door, "Stupid 4chan!" she yelled which Neil reacted to by looking to the door with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"What does 4chan have to do with this?"

"I read up this messed up movie on that website so I went to megavideo watch it and now I'm scared the heck out!" Christina reacted; Neil heard a small whimper behind the door.

"Open up." Neil said starting to lose his patience, "If you don't I'll have to watch this movie and then play it right outside the door." Neil threatened but smiled as the door clicked. "Was that so hard?" Neil asked but the door swung open and smacked him in the face knocking him backward onto his back. "Ow my face!" Neil cried his hands over his face, "I didn't figure that's how that door worked."

"Neil are you alright!" Christina yelled in surprise, "I didn't know you were so close to the door I swear!" Chris seemed pretty worried so she smiled with relief when Neil took his hands off his face to show his smile.

"I'm alright." He insisted as he tried to stand but Chris needed to help him do so, "Can you at least tell me what film you see any way to spook out like this? Feldt mentioned that you couldn't sleep last night, you had all your room lights on and were hiding under your blankets and that you-" Neil was in midsentence when Chris looked over her shoulder then back, "-you look over your shoulder every minute or two." Neil finished looking surprised by the timing.

"I saw some movie called The Human Centipede" Christina answered.

Neil burst out laughing, "Haha, how does that sound scary at all? It sounds like a really low budget horror movie."

"It's about two girls who go traveling in Europe and then they get a flat tire and go to some old German doctor's house where they hope he'll call emergency service's but he drugs them knocking them out for his experiment to create a human centipede with some Japanese guy he already had and then how he goes by this is cutting off their knee ligaments and having their digestive track go through each other while sewing them rear to face creating a human centipede." Christina answered almost tearing up at the thought.

Neil stood thinking deeply about what was said, "...what happens if they're running and the middle segment trips?" Neil asked almost smiling.

"You're so mean!" Christina cried, "That movie has seriously negatively affected me and you're asking something that would give a terrifying image!" Neil patted her on the shoulder. "It's just so weird."

"Don't worry it was just a movie, come on lets go rent something to calm you down like maybe lets rent Air Bud. Would you like that?" Neil asked still smiling, "We can buy stuff for popcorn and other snacks and just chill out all day watching movies just like before." Neil stood up to help Chris to her feet, "A little walk will make you feel better."

"You just want me as an excuse to see Air Bud aren't you?" Chris smiled while Neil blushing slightly.

"Well I like that movie alot. A golden retriever that plays every sport is the best kind of pet you could ask for...don't tell Haro I said that!" Neil looked around almost expecting to the small robot to appear.

"As long as you're the one who buys all the snacks." Christina said as Neil sighed knowing his wallet would be empty within the hour.

"I really need that job..." Neil sighed as Chris passed him to the door grabbing her key.

**Amusement Park 12:34PM**

"I win." Setsuna sighed as the guy running the dart game stood in shock seeing every dart hit their target, "I'll take the Domo-kun." Setsuna said pointing to the large plush of a brown square shaped razor toothed creature. Once Setsuna had it he was slightly surprised at it was about half his size, "I'd like to play one more." Setsuna said setting Domo-Kun beside him and placed a couple more dollars down to receive 5 darts. Setsuna picked them up and examined the wall planning where he would throw them then thought of something, "How about this...if I miss even one I'll forfeit any earnings I would had gotten from the others and if I get them all I get any of the prizes." Setsuna said looking along the shelves of plushes.

"Hey kid that's a big deal you're making here, that's a 5 dart bet for 15 dart prizes" he said shaking his head, "I can't do that"

"Then how about I do it like this?" Setsuna asked turning his back to the dart board. Several people stood around shocked at what was going on, "I'll also close my eyes...deal?" Setsuna asked.

"Sure kid you're on." The guy responded chuckling as he replaced the broken balloons with new inflated ones, "You heard it here folks!" he called backing up, _"No way he can do it."_

Setsuna stood feeling the darts in his hand thinking clearly as the sounds of people and rides were blocked from his thoughts as he thought of only the wall. After a couple short breaths Setsuna tossed the darts over his shoulder all at once, it took only an instant to hear people gasp but then a short delay and they cheered and clapped. Setsuna looked over to see all 5 balloons popped. "I win." Setsuna said blankly looking up at the wall, "I'll have..." Setsuna looked around for a few moments but then trailed is eyes over to the arcade where Feldt was still there watching demos for games. "I'll have..." Setsuna looked around until he spotted what he wanted, "I'll have that." Setsuna pointed to something on the bottom shelf.

"You knows that's a 10 dart prize right?" the guy asked grabbing the plush of a large pink flower and held it to Setsuna who took it, "You could get alot more with that bet."

"No, that's all I want...thank you though." Setsuna nodded before he picked up Domo-Kun under his arm while he kept the flower in hand and walked over to Feldt who had her back turned to him. Setsuna placed Domo-Kun down beside him and looked to the flower plush, the plush was at least as big as his head and had a golden colored circle in the very center where all the flower petals met. "Feldt Grace?" Setsuna asked to get her attention.

Feldt looked over quite tired and her attention was drawn to the flower, "You won that?" Feldt asked then cracked a small smile seeing Domo-Kun, "Oh and you got a Domo-Kun I see." She said but was surprised when Setsuna held the plush flower to her. "For me?" Feldt asked slightly embarrassed, she looked over to Setsuna who just nodded.

"You're a friend and I figured that I should have gotten you something." Setsuna responded shrugging as Feldt took it and held it close, "Is it alright?"

"I like it yes." Feldt responded smiling feeling alot happier.

"Setsuna! Feldt!" Allelujah called as he and Marie were running over; once Allelujah got over he almost fell over from the sudden stop. "Dude that ride was sick." Allelujah smiled leaning back against a pinball machine, "I may not be able to feel my own torso but it was fun indeed."

Marie stopped by Allelujah, "Hard to believe that you were shaking when we boarded the coaster after seeing how you are right now." She pointed out then noticed the flower plush. "That's pretty; did Setsuna give that to you?" Marie asked and Feldt nodded while Setsuna just turned away and stared toward other rides a few feet from them.

Allelujah looked at Setsuna then back to Feldt and repeated the process several times, "I see..." Allelujah nodded slowly smiling seeing Feldt's face slightly blushed. "Well now, what do you both want to do now?" Allelujah asked lightening up, "Any ideas?" Feldt and Setsuna remained silent not even acknowledging Allelujah's question. "Uh...Setsuna how about I take that Domo-Kun off your hands for now and you take Feldt to the fun house?"

Setsuna nodded slowly and handed the small brown plush to Allelujah, "Alright. You want to go Feldt?" Setsuna asked looking to the girl who nodded back. Setsuna and Feldt walked off through the crowds of people, Feldt looked around seeing how large this indoor amusement park was. "We do have a choice of a funhouse or haunted house." Setsuna said as they both stopped to two different doors to an area of the park.

"I would prefer the fun house." Feldt answered quietly as she and Setsuna then entered. Once inside there was a large empty room, Feldt took a few steps when Setsuna grabbed her shoulder. "What's up?" Feldt asked. Setsuna moved his hand inches in front of Feldt and tapped his fist into the air but it was followed with the sound of glass being tapped. "Oh I see." Feldt said looking left and right moving her hands around feeling glass appear out of nowhere, "If I wasn't looking that could have ended bad." She giggled then saw Setsuna walking around the room with his hands in his pockets knowing where to go to evade the glass. After a minute Setsuna was still walking when he suddenly smacked into one of the glass walls and stepped back shaking his head from a reaction.

"Forgot about that one." Setsuna said stepped to the right then forward to the end not noticing Feldt's quiet laughter. The next room had several doors, when Feldt opened one she found another but slightly smaller. Feldt kept opening the doors one after another until after 18 more doors she came to a picture of the words 'try again'. "You've got to remember that this is a fun house Feldt, nothing is what it seems." Setsuna said walking toward a wall and stopped to push on it to reveal a secret door in the wall to the next room.

"Setsuna you must come here often."

"I've been doing so for years with Neil. This place always cheers me up." Setsuna said as they continued down the hallway.

"You should smile." Feldt nudged Setsuna's shoulder to hint at him but he remained his emotionless self.

"I am." Setsuna answered which did surprise Feldt just imaging that Setsuna being happy meant that he didn't even show it. "Next room you have to remember what is the right position and what is wrong." Setsuna said as they neared a door with a question mark on it. Once they entered the room Feldt almost fell over from confusing seeing the entire room around them was spinning, Feldt could feel her body was moving along with the walls which was making her feel ill. "You alright?" Setsuna asked seeing her losing her balance, Setsuna helped her up as they walked across the walkways that had its colored dots constantly moving creating the illusion of them walking forward but they were being moved back. Once they exited the room the bright lights of the park appeared again as they exited the funhouse.

"It's fine I can walk now Setsuna." Feldt said straightening up but lost her footing and began to fall forward until Setsuna grabbed her and swung her around so he fell instead while she fell on top of him to soften the landing. "Ow...I'm sorry." Feldt said embarrassed seeing herself face-to-face with Setsuna.

"You're fine so it's fine." Setsuna responded letting Feldt off before he stood back up to brush his shirt down, "We should go find Allelujah and Marie." Setsuna said turning to walk away with Feldt right behind him.

**Collector's Corner store 1:00PM**

Allelujah sighed leaning against a shelf in the model store that Setsuna was looking around in, "ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam" Setsuna read to himself looking over the case, "Master Grade." He tilted his head to the side thinking as he looked back thinking if he should get the one he held or another one the shelf, _"RX-93 Nu Gundam." _Setsuna thought as he thought of which he would rather want. _"Also a Master Grade." _Setsuna slid the Strike Freedom back on the shelf placing his hand on his chin thinking.

"Setsuna does this really need to talk so long?" Allelujah asked but Setsuna raised his other hand as a signal to be quiet, "C'mon I'm starving here and need some food." Allelujah sighed grabbing a stool to sit on.

In the meantime Marie was looking through a bookshelf in the book store right across from the collector's corner. Feldt sat in a chair still holding onto the plush tightly. "Looks like they have it in!" Marie smiled sliding a copy of 'Vampire Knight' to look over, "Cool I don't have this one." She smiled again then looked to Feldt, "You feeling okay Feldt?" she asked but the young girl didn't respond because she seemed to be thinking too much. "Feldt?" Marie repeated tapping Feldt's shoulder which managed to get her to look over.

"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?" Feldt asked, "I was just zoned out right there."

"I could tell that you looked like that you were really thinking about something."

"It's nothing." Feldt said folding her legs onto the chair looking away, "Nothing happened."

"I never once asked what happened I just said that you seemed to be in deep thought...now I am curious." Marie smiled sitting down across from Feldt, "Is it about Setsuna?" she asked. Feldt tried looking away more but her neck couldn't turn that far and had to go back to looking ahead to Marie. "I won't say anything to him or anyone else." Marie reassured her. "My lips are sealed."

"Well...I've become really fond of Setsuna, he doesn't say too much but yet he explains himself. He never smiles but I can see it. I know that makes no sense but it's just something about him." Feldt explained looking over the flower plush in her hands.

"So you have a crush on him?" Marie asked, "This is what it sounds like to me."

"Do you think so?" Feldt asked blushing at the thought, "I don't mean to, I just want to get my grades up and graduate with good grades." Feldt said holding the plush closer, "I can't have a crush or else it will distract me besides high school relationships never last anyway I know this from Christina." Feldt thought back to several years ago, "She didn't want me to say anything to anyone but she used to date Neil Dylandy."

"I see...wait Neil Dylandy? As in Lockon Stratos?" Marie asked standing up surprised.

"Huh? You're the second person that I've heard call him that." Feldt said her head tilted to the side, "What does that name even regard to?"

"Neil Dylandy AKA Lockon Stratos was known as the best player and one of the original admins of the Gundam online Battles game. He was known as the one who could target and fire from the Stratosphere." Marie explained, "My team and I played against him several times but all of us were beaten by him that damn team of his!" Marie said starting to clearly be getting angry, "Oh I had him but that stupid user known as Revival showed up out of nowhere in some unit that shouldn't have existed in that game!" she shouted clenching her fists but then seemed to calm down. "S-sorry about that but Soma kind of gets out that way...hope I didn't scare you." Marie apologized to Feldt was wide eyed surprised but nodded slowly. "Wait what were we talking about anyway?"

"Nothing!" Feldt said still surprised hoping to drop the entire subject of Setsuna in that instant.

"We're finally done." Allelujah sighed going around the corner, "Setsuna finally went with the Nu Gundam." Allelujah said as Setsuna was meanwhile by the entrance to the store with his arms tightly around the box of the model kit. "We wanted to know if you're both ready for something to eat."

"I am." Marie answered, "I'll just pay for this and then I'll be ready to go." She said holding up the Vampire Knight copy for a second then back at her side.

"I'm good to go." Feldt said getting up.

**Christina's and Feldt's apartment 2:45PM**

"Seriously you don't want to do it Neil!" Christina insisted as Neil picked up her laptop, "We both can watch Air Bud." She insisted while Neil sat down plugging his iPod headphones into the laptop.

"Don't worry I'll watch it like this so you don't see or hear it. I really want to know what this movie is about." Neil said about to press play when Chris pulled the earpieces out, "Chris I'm a lot more durable when it comes to these kind of movies. You got scared by Saw while I laughed, I don't know about you but I see a bit of a difference."

"Are you saying because you're a guy?" Chris asked sitting beside him.

"What? No not at all. I'm just saying that I'm one of those guys who likes horror movies." Neil looked back trying to tug the headphones back, "C'mon Chris give it back."

"What you will see cannot be unseen." Chris said looking freaked out looking to the laptop then back to Neil, "You cannot watch it."

Neil stared at her blankly then rolled his eyes, "Okay then I'll watch it without headsets so that you can hear the entire thing." A second after that his headset hit him in the forehead, "That's what I thought." Neil chuckled plugging the headset back into the laptop.

**Mall Parking lot 6:28PM**

Allelujah and Marie both sat laughing after Allelujah told a story about how Tieria and Regene fooled Graham into thinking that it was Monday with the help of the class while it was a Friday. Graham almost lost it thinking how the last week had been a dream; he just left the class for that day to be alone and ended up in trouble with Miss. Sumeragi for skipping out and when he tried to explain he got out of trouble because Miss. Sumeragi had never laughed so much in a long time. "Mister Aker is a smart guy I'm surprised he didn't just look on his computer clock." Allelujah chuckled thinking back.

Marie nodded looking to a black truck driving by, "Oh that's my dad. It was fun Allelujah we should do this again sometime." Marie smiled getting up from the bench and jogged to the car.

Allelujah sighed leaning back in his chair closing his eyes for a few moments until a voice called to him, "Haptism!" the voice of an older man called which startled Allelujah into standing up. Allelujah stood up looking to an older man with dark hair and a scar over his left eye.

"Couch!" Allelujah called back in response not wanting Couch Smirnov to think that he wasn't listening, "I'm sorry sir for what I may have done!" Allelujah stood at attention but Sergei just laughed over by the truck before he waved back over.

"It's alright, I only wanted to thank you for taking care of Marie." He called back getting back into the truck while Marie sat up in the passenger seat next to him listening her iPod. "That boy really is a good kid." Sergei said out loud as he pulled out of the parking lot toward the main road.

Marie smiled having her iPod paused and heard him, "That's the first time that you've said that about a boy."

"Is it?" Sergei asked thinking, "I guess it is...but Allelujah is a good worker none the less. He gets all his assignments and evaluations done for physical Ed. class and I think he could make it as an athlete."

"He really is nice." Marie sighed as she started her music back up looking at her reflection in the window as the truck pulled into the highway.

Allelujah ran toward the bench and spun around doing a back flip over it and landed leaving Setsuna and Feldt to applaud him. "Thank you I'll be here all week!" Allelujah smiled taking a short bow. "Now we should get you home I would suppose." Allelujah said looking between the two. "C'mon let's-" Allelujah was interrupted by his cell phone ringing, he flipped it open to check the ID, "Oh cool its Neil." Allelujah smiled clicking the answer button. "Hey Neil what's up?"

"IT'S EVERYWHERE!" Neil shouted on the other end startling Allelujah into almost dropping his phone several times as he tried to catch the phone which got launched into the air until he snatched it back.

"Dude you okay?" Allelujah asked feeling his heart beating several beats per nanosecond.

"H-how's Setsuna and F-Feldt doing?" Neil stuttered, "If Y-you're done just take t-them back t-to me and Setsuna's place, I already r-ran it by C-Chris to see if it was a-alright-OH SWEET APPLE PIE CHRIST!" Neil's call cut out after that leaving Allelujah confused as all hell.

"I guess you're staying by Setsuna's place for a while Feldt, Neil really sounded freaked out." Allelujah shuttered wondering what could do that to such a bright cheery guy.

"It was the human centipede." Feldt responded seriously which scared Allelujah; Setsuna even looked up at those words.

"That film..." Setsuna said quietly clenching onto his box for his Nu Gundam model.

"It's a film that cannot be unseen no matter what..." Feldt said again very seriously which left Allelujah disturbed.

**Neil and Setsuna's place 7:13PM**

"Here you both go." Allelujah said parking his car next to Neil's car, "I have no idea how long Neil will be so you should keep an ear ready to listen for the phone." Allelujah said while Setsuna exited the car letting Feldt out before he close the door.

Feldt looked back to see Allelujah's car back out and drive off. Setsuna used his key to open the door letting Feldt in first; once Feldt entered she heard a TV was turned on. _"Setsuna?"_ Feldt whispered feeling worried knowing that Neil wasn't supposed to be here and hid behind Setsuna who looked around the corner to see an older girl with lavender colored hair sitting next to what looked like Neil. _"What is it?"_ Feldt whispered as Setsuna backed away to gently close the door, _"Who is it?"_ she whispered again but Setsuna placed a finger over her lips not noticing Feldt's face blush. The Neil-look alike wore a black long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans while his friend was wearing a red blouse and a pink miniskirt.

"_It's Lyle and his girlfriend."_ Setsuna whispered back backing away and quickly jumped from one side of the hall to the other and snuck around to the kitchen and slowly peaked over an opening in the kitchen that was right behind the couch that Lyle and the girl were seated in was. Setsuna remained there silent watching the two while they were talking about whatever.

"Setsuna!" a voice called out next to him scared him, Setsuna looked and had no time to evade the biggest glomp he had ever gotten from Hiling care no less. "What took you so long?" she smiled caressing her cheek against his chest which left him slightly startled as his left eye was twitching.

"Where have you been?" Lyle asked looking over the counter to Setsuna while the woman accompanying him looked over smiling.

"Aaaaw, that's so cute." She smiled seeing Setsuna trying to pull Hiling off of him which was nearly impossible while he attempting to do so without hurting her. "Hiling maybe you should let Setsuna breath." She hinted while Setsuna's face was starting to turn red from lack of oxygen.

"Oh right!" she thought out loud releasing Setsuna and took a step back, "Sorry Setsuna." She pouted stepping back.

"What...are...you doing here?" Setsuna asked finally able to breathe clearly while Feldt entered the living room behind Lyle. "I thought that you and Anew had a place to stay so there is no reason for why you're here." Setsuna glared to Lyle who did the same.

"Who are you to tell me what I can't do you little punk? Neil is my brother so it's none of your business you little bastard." Lyle growled at Setsuna who looked away and started walking away with Hiling following right behind him watching closely.

"Lyle calm down." Anew sighed standing up, "Lyle and I are here because Neil wanted us to keep an eye on the house while him and you were gone." Anew explained while Lyle grumbled to himself but nodded. "I am sorry about Hiling, she really wanted to see you and Ribbons wanted me to take care of her for the day."

Setsuna groaned as he entered the room with her clenched onto his arm trying to shake her off, _"This is almost as bad as Nena."_ Setsuna thought to himself sitting down next to where Feldt was seated. "What are you both watching anyway?" Setsuna asked seeing an ad for a new power tool.

"Two and a half men." Anew and Lyle answered.

Setsuna stood up walking away with Hiling seeming to be attached to his arm, "If you'll excuse me I'm going to slowly stab my eyes out of my head with an unsharpened pencil." Setsuna sighed exiting the room.

"Puss!" Lyle called back to him, "This show is good and you know it!"

"Sure let me check my little black book." Setsuna called back.

"That's only used like two or three times!" Lyle yelled back.

Feldt sighed crossing her legs watching the TV for a moment before she looked through the opening behind Lyle and Anew to see Setsuna on his computer trying to read something but Hiling seemed to be distracting him. Feldt took a look at the flower plush that was still in her hands and sighed feeling depressed until she felt a light pat on her back and looked to smile at Anew. "Don't seem so glum." Anew smiled looking over to Lyle who shrugged then looked back to Feldt, "Sorry about Lyle and Hiling." Anew sighed hearing a loud laugh of Hiling who was laughing at a video of Setsuna's while he was trying to watch it in peace but she apparently found a story of another bomb attack in Iraq to be funny.

"Boom goes the dynamite!" Hiling laughed while Setsuna sighed deeply.

_Sorry for the wait everyone *sweatdrop* also sorry if characters seem OOC but that's something which I've always ended up doing (I know for a fact that Hiling is OOC but it's 100% by purpose) Please don't flame and please review and have a great day! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**11 years ago...**

13 year old Neil smiled at the cool breeze of the ocean air while he stood next to Lyle who was busy leaned against a stop sign bored in the parking lot. Neil wore a pair of light blue swimming shorts and a red Hawaiian style shirt with white flowers. "What a great day of summer don't you agree Lyle?" Neil asked looking over to his twin who shrugged, "C'mon dude you can go back to see your girlfriend in a couple hours we're trying to bond with Setsuna...Setsuna?" Neil asked looking around wondering where the young boy went, "This isn't good." He sighed scratching the back of his head confused looking around.

"You take care of the robot I'm going home." Lyle sighed turning away walking toward the bus stop, "The only reason we adopted him was because mom and dad thought it was the right thing to do." Lyle called over stopping to put his hands into his jean pockets as he glanced around with his violet shirt fluttering around his waist. "The kid won't last in the real world."

"He can and he will!" Neil called back before he turned away to look around the parking lot for a small 5 year old boy, "This is SO not good!" Neil was feeling scared now as he started to run through looking around praying not to her hear a car's tires squeal, "Setsuna!" Neil called running around while Lyle only watched and shook his head. "Setsuna!" Neil called again.

"Feldt!" Neil was startled seeing a brunette haired friend of his not too far away, "Where are you Feldt!" she called out again cupping her hands together.

"Chris?" Neil asked surprised running over, "You managed to show up before you left town."

Christina looked over to smile and also run to Neil, "I called your place and your parents told me that you and Lyle were taking your new adoptive bro here."

"I am at least; Lyle is too concerned about going to see his girlfriend Anew" Neil shrugged looking back to the parking lot feeling scared, "Setsuna!" Neil called again.

"Neil?" a small voice emitted a couple feet away from Neil and Christina. Both of them turned to see a small dark haired ember eyed boy peaking over the front of a car watching curiously, "Is something wrong?" the boy asked stepping forward into full few in his white T-shirt and gray shorts. Neil marched over to grab his hand and held tightly.

"This time I'm not letting you wonder off." Neil chuckled while Setsuna tried to pull himself free, "Setsuna this is my friend Christina." Neil said moving to the side to have Chris into better view while she approached and kneeled down in front of Setsuna. Chris' necklace beads clanked together as her white blouse went to her waist and ended just before her brown short shorts started.

"Hi there." Chris smiled while Setsuna only pulled himself closer to Neil until he was behind him. Both Neil and Chris got a good laugh from Setsuna's shyness. "He's just so cuuute." Chris smiled standing back up looking around, "But where did Feldt go?" she asked out loud surveying the parking area for any sign of pink hair. "Feldt!" Chris called again looking around.

"Is Feldt the girl with pink hair and a white Sunday dress?" Setsuna asked peaking around Neil, both Neil and Chris looked at him surprised.

Chris quickly bent back down Setsuna who retreated behind Neil, "Where did you see her Setsuna?" she asked quickly feeling a little better knowing that someone had seen her friend. Setsuna peaked around a second time and nodded pointing toward the beach, Chris looked and so did Neil who was surprised to see a small person standing near the edge of the shallow water just staring at it. It didn't take too long for Chris to start running with Neil and Setsuna right behind her...Neil had Setsuna on his shoulders so that they could keep up. "Feldt!" Chris called again stopping by the little girl who looked over for a moment then back at the water. "I was worried where you ran off to; Miss. Sumeragi would have my head if something happened to you." Chris sighed with relief but Feldt just continued to stare at the water that rushed to her feet then back.

"Here you go buddy." Neil smiled as he lowered Setsuna beside Feldt. Setsuna looked over to Feldt then back to the water wondering what she could be looking at, Neil and Chris looked at each other wondering what those two could be thinking. Finally Setsuna glanced at Feldt's right hand then back at his left hand then moved it to hers and held it slowly. Feldt looked over to her hand then trailed her gaze up Setsuna's arm to his shoulder and then his blank face but once their eyes connected a small smile appeared on Setsuna's face which made Feldt returned with her own smile.

Neil and Chris looked at each other and smiled seeing the two little kids just staring at each other watching each other curiously, one would tilt their head then the other would do the same. Setsuna's ember eyes really did have effect with Feldt's green eyes.

**11 years later...Feldt's and Christina's apartment 3:12PM**

Feldt sat in her bed looking through an old photo album that Chris had found. Feldt smiled at one photo of a younger her sitting next to a little Setsuna and they both were just staring at each other in the photo not noticing it being taken. It looked as though she and Setsuna were having a staring contest.

"Feldt?" Chris' voice asked on the other side of the door knocking, "I hope that you're ready to go out for dinner." She called checking her cell phone's charge time. "If you don't hurry we'll be late."

Feldt packed the pictures back up into the small box and slid it under her bed. "You mean for Setsuna's birthday dinner?"

Chris nodded, "So it'll be me, you, Neil, Setsuna, Lyle, and Anew that are going." She answered, "Neil is treating all of us."

"He really is too nice for his own good." Feldt sighed thinking about how much money Neil has wasted on helping people, Feldt even heard that he actually won the lottery of 5 million dollars several years ago but only kept about five thousand dollars to help him pay taxes for the next several years and gave the rest out to several charities such as cancer research and children hospital programs.

"I know but he's always been that way ever since grade school." Chris sighed, "If I didn't get enough food in my lunch he would give his lunch to me and would just wait until he got home...his brother always thought he was an idiot for such a thing. I always thought that he was really sweet even through middle school. This time he would just give me his lunch if I forgot it and get something out of a vending machine, I did my best to get myself food before school but I would always be in such a rush to catch the bus I would leave it at home so often that...crap." Chris sighed hanging her head down, "I felt so bad and I still do that Neil gave away his soup and sandwiches to me." She shook her head to herself wiping her own tears away just before Feldt's door clicked open and she walked out looking at Christina curiously.

"You still having feelings for him don't you?" Feldt asked, Chris laughed.

"Don't be silly, Neil and I agreed to be friends years ago and we're sticking with it." Chris said checking her watch, "We should hurry up and get ready if we're meeting them in a couple hours."

**Neil's and Setsuna's House 3:30PM**

Neil splashed hot water onto his face and wiped it before he inspected his reflection to make sure he was clean, "Looks fine so far..." Neil said to himself as he reached for his shaver to try giving himself a trim around even if he didn't have any facial hair to show he thought it was better to be safe than sorry. Neil had his leather coat sitting on his bed and his green shirt on a hanger on his door while he stood topless trying to get himself cleaned up, "Deodorant next." Neil smiled grabbing the small plastic case then turned back to look at his reflection and was startled at Setsuna's reflection next to his. "Whoa!" Neil fell to the side catching himself on the toilet and looked over to Setsuna standing in his usual wear. "You should stop sneaking up on people like that Setsuna, you might give me a heart attack one of these days and I'll be gone for good." Neil sighed standing himself back up.

"How long till we are departing?" Setsuna asked, "I want to know how long I have to play Fallout New Vegas." Setsuna said blankly.

"We'll take off in about an hour to get there before Chris and Feldt. After that we can expect Lyle and Anew to show up since Lyle likes to be late thinking it makes him cool." Neil answered, "Difference between him and me Setsuna, he tries to be cool but I'm just cool by being me." Neil smiled grabbing his shirt and draped it over his shoulder. Neil walked by Setsuna and quickly ruffled his hair as he passed him, "You need a haircut kid." Neil smiled walking away while Setsuna tried to fix his now messy hair.

"I don't need a haircut; I had one last month..."

"I don't think so, last month you said the last thing and I knew you were lying so I told you that this month we would get one. You can expect one tomorrow afternoon right after lunch, I already made an appointment." Neil said slipping his shirt on, Setsuna grumbled to himself as he entered his room and locked it while he played Xbox.

**The Restaurant 5:10PM**

Setsuna shook his head while Neil was checking his reflection through his spoon trying to fix his hair, "Uh does this seem fine Setsuna?" Neil asked looking over to the boy who was busy staring at the large menu. "I need your intake dude."

"It still leaves me baffled that you care about your own personel appearance for someone who you claim to not have any romantic emotions toward." Setsuna said with his head resting on the table as he just moved his glass of milk back and forth, "You never let me have soda." Setsuna sighed.

"I don't have any feelings for Chris anymore, we're just friends now. You have to drink your milk Setsuna you never do at home and I got a phone call from Graham." Neil said setting the spoon down to look at Setsuna, "Something about throwing all the fruits and vegetables in your packed lunch out, how long have you been doing that?" Neil asked Setsuna who stopped moving his cup to look over.

"Graham Aker rat me out?"

"Don't even try to take over this discussion Setsuna, how long have you been doing that?"

"...5 years." Setsuna answered looking away, Neil just sighed leaning back in his chair, "Sorry Neil."

"No need to be sorry it just means that you are getting veggies for dinner for the next few months."

"What?" Setsuna looked over surprised.

"And you're having fruit for breakfast."

"But that's."

"And you will be eating all your lunch or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else everything that is Gundam of yours will be taken away." Neil answered seriously, Setsuna nodded but then Setsuna looked fast to the door to the room slide open and Chris looking around into the room.

"Here you both are." She smiled stepping inside with Feldt behind her. Chris was wearing a red shirt and tan jeans while Feldt was wearing a yellow shirt with violet sleeves and a pair of shorts with her long white boots that went to her thighs. "Are we late?" Chris asked sitting next to Neil while Feldt sat across the Setsuna.

"Nah, me and Setsuna got here just a few minutes ago." Neil smiled while Setsuna looked down at his own menu and started looking over the different starters. "You two both look fine." Neil grinned while Chris pushed him jokingly.

"Ya ya Mr. Flirt." Chris laughed while Setsuna and Feldt stared at them acting the way they did. "How long till jerk meat and his girlfriend show up?" Chris sighed looking to the closed sliding door.

"Come on now don't start. We're all out for a nice dinner for Setsuna's birthday." Neil said patting Setsuna who used his shoulder to try to move Neil's hand away, "You love it!" Neil laughed patting Setsuna's back.

"Oh that's right!" Chris smiled looking through her purse quickly, "Setsuna's present is here." Chris handed it to Setsuna who grasped the wrapped box and examined it quickly.

"It feels like a DVD case." Setsuna commented feeling around trying to guess what was under the wrapping.

"It's from Feldt." Chris said gesturing to Feldt who nodded to Setsuna, "It's some movie you've been talking about, some Scott Pilgrim movie..."

"Scott Pilgrim vs the world?" Setsuna asked looking over the wrapping then to Feldt who nodded back.

"Yes...you mentioned that it was a good movie." Feldt smiled over while Setsuna looked back to the DVD then back to her.

"Thank you Feldt?" Setsuna said smiling over, Feldt smiled back as they both stared at each other.

The door slid open and Lyle and Anew both poked their heads in from either side, "Here you all are." Lyle said letting Anew enter before he did, "You didn't order without us did you?" Lyle asked now pulling Anew's chair out for her before he sat next to her while on the other side of her was Setsuna.

"Hiling isn't with you is she?" Setsuna asked looking over his shoulder.

"Sorry to disappoint you Setsuna." Anew giggled seeing the boy seeming on edge, "She's with Ribbons today, and it is odd that you ask about her because she really did want to come along but I did my best to have her stay so it came down to that she stays if I give you the present she wanted me to give you." Anew said reaching into her own bag, "I have no idea what it is." She said handing a case like Feldt's over to Setsuna. When Setsuna tore it open to look inside his eyes widened slightly but not the kind of wide as if he just saw it was a plate of crushed insects but a look like he was happily surprised which worried Feldt.

"Another Century's Episode R?" Setsuna asked out loud taking the game out to look at, "I don't even have a..." Setsuna stopped seeing a small note tapped to the back of the game and took a quick look and read it out loud, "Dear Setsuna, happy birthday to you. Thanks to my brothers Devine and Bring I was able to arrange for them to...give you a PS3 next time you go to their store?" Setsuna even more surprised reading that over several times, _"A PS3..."_ Setsuna thought looking back at the game case. Meanwhile Feldt sighed and slouched in her chair looking at the tabletop until they ordered their appetizers.

Once everyone's food had arrived things were getting very interesting...

"And then Neil snuck off to make out with Chris." Lyle laughed finishing a story while Chris blushed and Neil's own face reddened from embarrassment.

"T-that's so not t-true." Neil stuttered taking a sip of water to try to calm himself, "If memory serves me correctly it was YOU who went to make out with Anew after the concert." Neil smiled while Lyle's face now reddened. "Oh I knew it!"

"Liar." Lyle chuckled. He looked over to Setsuna quietly eating his spring rolls, "Hey robot you okay over there?" he asked looking around Anew. Setsuna didn't respond. "Hey shrimp." Lyle tried again but this time a spring roll struck him in the forehead and then landed on Anew's plate. "You little-" Lyle started but Neil grasped his brothers shoulder.

"Don't start here in public Lyle." Neil whispered glad that they had rented a room to eat in, "Don't call Setsuna a robot ever again got that?"

"You always take his side..." Lyle growled sitting back down, "No matter what he does you'll take his side and try to protect him."

"That isn't true Lyle. I protect Setsuna as I would you, the problem is that you just overact to things that Setsuna does, why is that?" Neil asked but Lyle looked away sitting down. "Talk to me Lyle, tell me why you've got a beef with Setsuna." Neil asked glaring at Lyle, everyone at the entire table was watching the two which is what made Lyle nervous but quieted him down.

"It's nothing...you treat him so much like a little brother...and you never did that for me!" Lyle shouted getting loud again, "You and I were bros for years and then after Setsuna shows up you treat him like you did and left me out." Neil sat staring at Lyle seriously but cracked a smile which angered Lyle, "What is so funny!"

"So you're jealous of Setsuna because I treat him like a little kid?" Neil asked, Lyle became silent thinking about what was just asked and he realized that was it, that was his only excuse and it sounded so stupid, "The reason I never treated you like the younger bro and all that Lyle is that there is a big age difference between us and Setsuna, besides I figured that you'd hate to be treated like a kid sense you always talked big."

Lyle stared silently but smiled back, "I see what you mean. I guess it is kind of stupid." Lyle laughed as did Neil, "I guess I should say thanks for not treating me like some little kid." Lyle and Neil both exchanged smiles. Lyle then looked back at Setsuna. "Sorry Setsuna...brothers?" Lyle asked holding his hand out smiling but another spring roll smacked against his forehead which Anew quickly caught and began to nibble on. "...I'm going to remain calm." Lyle sighed turning away, "You don't have to forgive me yet, I get that."

Everyone went back to talking and eating while Setsuna was poking at his food with one of his chopsticks secretly with a small smile on his face.

**Ribbons' and Hiling's house 4:35PM**

Ribbons sighed as Hiling made another pass from running around the house due to her daily sugar rush, Ribbons was started to feel himself getting annoyed which was rare but he was trying to watch his favourite show the Big Bang Theory and Hiling was being very distracting. "You and me and far different Hiling..." Ribbons said but trailed off while Hiling was making another pass around. Ribbons' cell phone rang next to him which he answered quickly, "Hello?" Ribbons asked noticing Hiling running by again.

"Hey there cuz what's up?" Bring asked, meanwhile he was leaned out in the back storeroom of the store staring at several shelves of Xbox games across from him. "So about graduation coming up soon. What are we going to be doing? I heard that Neil Dylandy is hosting a pretty big party so I thought that we should see how-"

"No!" Ribbons cut in muting the television, "We are having a party over at one of our homes like always."

"But we always have parties at your house..." Bring said checking his watch, "You say one of our homes every single year but we never do."

"So what? My home is the largest out of all of ours...what? Would you rather have a party at Tieria's apartment or at mine and Hiling's mansion?"

"Depends...who's invited?"

"All of us like always." Ribbons answered but a loud click came from the phone which surprised him, "Bring?...Bring Stability?" Ribbons asked looking at the phone curiously but shrugged setting back down to unmute the TV and continue watching TV.

"Bring isn't coming either is he?" Hiling asked disappointed appearing next to Ribbons who looked over, "That'll mean that Devine isn't either...along with Tieria, Regene, Anew, and Revive..." she sighed hanging her head down.

Ribbons smiled patting her on the back, "Nothing to worry about Hiling. They'll show up and it'll be a good graduation you can count on it." Hiling didn't bother looking over to Ribbons. Ribbons rolled his eyes and looked back to the TV while Hiling looked out the window thinking that if their own cousins didn't want to come over for their grad party then why would Setsuna.

**The Restaurant 7:03PM**

"That little..." Lyle growled glaring over to Setsuna who had fallen asleep and had his head leaning against Anew's shoulder while she petted him softly.

"Setsuna is so cute" Anew smiled as he nuzzled closer to her.

"I know right?" Chris laughed. Everyone but Lyle started laughed but Chris looked beside her seeing Feldt was also silent and was simply poking at her tofu with one of her chopsticks, "Are not feeling well Feldt?" Chris asked the girl who shrugged and continued poking the soft white block. Feldt glanced over to the sleeping Setsuna as he looked so calm and relaxed unlike his serious expressions or harsh expressions he would present when he was face to face with Ribbons and his family.

"Well should we all pack up now?" Neil asked swirling up the last bit of ramen on his chopsticks and put it into his mouth before he dumped the rest of the broth into his mouth. "I'd say this was a great dinner." Neil smiled. Lyle chuckled seeing some of the yellow liquid from the broth dripping down Neil's chin, Chris sighed and grabbed a napkin and whipped Neil's chin which surprised him and made him blush. "Oh...thanks Chris." Neil said rubbing the back of his embarrassed.

"Once a little boy always a little boy." Chris giggled looking to Feldt place her chopsticks to the side, "Well I'm packing up my rice and green onion cakes. How about you Feldt?"

Feldt looked back over to Setsuna and then over to Chris, "No, I don't want to bring anything back home..." she sighed getting up from her chair. Once Neil paid for everything everyone began to leave.

"Thanks for letting us tag along." Lyle said passing Neil and giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"It was great to see you again Neil." Anew said smiling and looking over to a tired Setsuna leaned against Neil and she tried fixing his hair and he tried moving away but he was too tired and she got away with it, "Good to see you too Setsuna." Anew smiled before she followed beside Lyle out of the restaurant.

Neil waved to the two before they left; "Thanks for coming along" Neil called over. After he grabbed his jacket he walked toward the exit with Chris, Setsuna, and Feldt. Once they stepped outside Chris hid behind Neil while Feldt got behind Setsuna as a gust of snow blew past them.

"What the heck! Isn't it supposed to be spring?" Chris yelled in surprise shaking from the shear cold of the snowy air. "This is nuts, me and Feldt have to walk home. Can you both drive us home?" Chris asked Neil who didn't seem affected by the cold as was Setsuna who seemed like the cold only woke him up rather than made him cold.

"I'd like to Chris but me and Setsuna walked over, my car is at the repair shop." Neil shrugged as another shivering wind passed him.

"Alright...let's go Feldt.." Chris sighed while Feldt followed behind her, "It isn't too bad but it's not great either..." Chris sighed while Feldt was trembling behind her.

"Feldt wait." Setsuna called over jogging over and slipped his scarf off and held it to Feldt, "You need it more than me." Setsuna said blankly but Feldt smiled feeling her face blush but thanks to the cold her face didn't seem too red.

"Thanks Setsuna..." Feldt said smiling and wrapping the red scarf around her neck but was startled when Setsuna hugged her, "S-Setsuna?" Feldt asked feeling her heart beat faster at feeling Setsuna's body heat.

"Just warming your body before you leave. It's better to be prepared." Setsuna said close to Feldt's ear which made her face blush even more, Feldt had the fight to erge to wrap her arms around Setsuna. "Thank you again Feldt." Setsuna said just before him and her broke their embrace, Setsuna pulled up his collar to cover his mouth to help keep himself warm while Feldt stood with his red scarf fluttering in the wind.

"Setsuna..." Feldt didn't know what to say but even if she did she didn't have the chance as Setsuna and Neil both always turned away and stated walking the opposite direction from her and Christina. "Thank you Setsuna!" Feldt called but he failed to hear her as the wind picked up.

"Feldt we should be going now." Chris reminded her starting to tremble from the cold but she found herself unable to stop smiling seeing Feldt was walking along with her but didn't turn away from where Setsuna and Neil had been moments ago.

**Allelujah's, Tieria's, and Regene's apartment 8:00PM**

"I hate this show." Tieria sighed sitting beside Allelujah who was watching the Big Bang Theory with him, "This show is so inaccurate to top it off." Tieria said shrugging but Allelujah looked over surprised.

"Inaccurate? About what?"

"About how four geeks could befriend a very attractive woman who just happens to come by-you're going to use me, you, Neil, and Setsuna with Marie as examples aren't you?" Tieria asked but growled in annoyance when Allelujah smiled and nodded. Tieria shook his head, "I'm surrounded by idiots..."

"Love you too buddy!" Allelujah smiled wrapping his arms around Tieria who tried to pry him off.

"Cut that out!" Tieria shouted but wasn't even able to budge Allelujah.

"Who's my buddy?" Allelujah asked still smiling as he let go of Tieria who slid further down the couch.

"Fine, you're my buddy now stop surprise hugging me like that!" Tieria yelled curling up into a ball at the end, "Get me a coke."

"Okay." Allelujah smiled getting up and walked out into the kitchen. Tieria looked back at the TV for about a minute until a pop can struck him into the side of the head and knocked him onto the floor. "Uh...Allelujah!" Tieria shouted glaring up to Allelujah running back in.

"It was Hallelujah I swear!" Allelujah protested, "Out of nowhere I was walking back and then he took over and...flying coke cola." Allelujah explained shrugging.

"You're lucky you really are crazy..." Tieria sighed until Dr. Pepper sprayed all over his face. Tieria removed his glasses fuming with anger at the innocent looking Allelujah holding his empty Dr. Pepper can, "Hallelujah?" Tieria asked.

Allelujah frowned and nodded "Ya."

"From now on every time that he takes over I'm going to tell Marie one of your secrets." Tieria said getting up to clean his glasses.

"You don't mean!"

"Yes!" Tieria turned a glitter of light in his eye, "Your collection of Hen-" Tieria was in midsentence when the empty can smacked him in the face and left him just staring at Allelujah, "I'm starting to think that you're using Hallelujah as a very poor excuse."

_Sorry for abrupt ending! _

_Wanted to get the new chapter out soon, and sorry it couldn't have been before Christmas (Or whichever Holiday you celebrate ^^) hope you had a happy holidays and take real good care of yourselves. Please leave reviews and have a great day! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for being gone everyone, but went to Hawaii and wrote a bit and then when I got back home I found that my computer modem was dead so all the internet in my house was dead so I had to order a new one to be mailed. (For free =3)_

**The Smirnov home 6:50 AM**

Marie opened her eyes slowly as her sight was blurry and she couldn't make anything out until she turned to her left and saw her clock that read '6:50'. "So early..."she groaned pushing her face into the pillow and tried to sleep. Marie only stayed that way for a moment until she was startled by cold water hitting her naked body while she stood in the shower. "How did I?..." Marie trailed off thinking glancing at her change of clothes outside the shower. "Soma." Marie thought smiling thinking about how having split personalities had its benefits. Marie washed herself quickly before she get out and dried herself off before she dressed in her cargo pants and yellow T-shirt. Once Marie was halfway down the stairs she was starting to feel tired again and almost tripped down the stairs but caught herself on the wood railing along the stairs. "Dad?" Marie called down walking into the kitchen wiping her eyes in exhaustion but saw no one in the room. "Hello?" Marie asked before she noticed a note on the table, she picked it up and read over it quickly.

_Dear Marie:_

_I have to leave town for a couple days while the basketball team and I are going for nationals. Please tell Andrei that as well, both of you take care of yourselves and the house. I please ask that you do not argue while I'm gone...please?_

Marie smiled over the note then looked to read the rest.

_I have left $200 in case you both need to order dinner the nights I am gone, please clean up when you're done and don't leave any food out, one of the last things we need are mice running around the house._

_Love Dad._

_Ps: This all goes for you as well Soma...including the love._

Marie felt that other part of her smiling while she did so herself. "Love you too dad." Marie said quietly placing the note back onto the table before she started getting her own cereal. Marie ate and then brushed her teeth before getting all her school things prepared, the last two months of school were upon everyone and she needed to get herself prepared for finals even if it was taking this long. Marie exited their house around 7:15 AM, their house was large and had a garden which Marie worked on from time to time, she used to work on it when she was little with her mother. They would spend hours every day doing nothing but caring for the plants and spending the time to play while Andrei was with their father working on his athletics but he seemed to be ignoring that old part of his life. For all of high school Andrei had been taking courses in mathematics and he was planning on taking a course for college next year. Marie stopped at the picket fence to look at several of the flowers and stared for a long while thinking once more about her mother until she realized she was now at the bus stop. _"Sorry but you were distracted."_ Marie heard a voice like hers in her head. "It's alright. You're right, I was." Marie thought back. It was strange for Marie to do this because she never knew if she ever was communicating to herself these things or just to herself because she might be the other self at this moment...sometimes she wishes they were more like Allelujah and Hallelujah where they could carry on a conversation with one another.

"Morning Marie Parfacy." A voice greeted beside Marie, she looked over and saw a young man with short red hair who she recognized.

"Devine Nova." Marie responded looking over, "My name is Marie Smirnov, thank you very much."

Devine shrugged fixing his backpack strap to go over his shoulder while he stood wearing a black sweater, "My apologies. I was told by Ribbons that was your full name."

"Before I was adopted it was." Marie sighed looking away.

"Oh, I apologize again. I meant no disrespect." Devine said looking back over, "What do you think about the Cold War?" Devine asked but Marie looked over confused, "The subject we've been going over for the last few weeks." Devine added looking ahead while he and Marie stood waiting for the bus to come by.

"You're in my social studies class?" Marie asked.

"Yes I am...I sit beside you." Devine said blankly.

Marie tightened her grip on her own bag, "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of that."

"It isn't an issue. It isn't like it's the end of the world." Devine said shrugging but his attention was quickly drawn to behind him. He sighed loudly which got Marie's attention to look and was surprised to see Devine's twin brother, Bring Stabity. Marie watched the long red haired male walk closer but saw that he had pink ribbons through much of his hair and a pair of legs wrapped around his waist like a seatbelt while an arm was around his neck.

Hiling peeked over Bring's shoulder to look at Marie curiously, "Oh hello there." Hiling greeted her weight slowly making Bring lean backward while he did his best to stay upright. "Looks like that the bus has not arrived yet, lucky timing."

"What happened to you brother?" Devine asked seeing his brother's ribbons.

"Anew isn't around right now and I'm the next person to have long hair so this happened." Bring answered sighing while Hiling started tightening one of the ribbons.

"Perfect! Later I can braid it." Hiling smiled as Bring broke into a cold sweat.

"G-great..." Bring sighed his head falling forward while Marie giggled to herself.

**7:30 AM ****Allelujah, Tieria, and Regene's apartment**

Tieria and Regene were busy getting their things together while Allelujah was still passed out on the couch. "Why does this freeloader still live here?" Regene asked Tieria who was busy petting Veda, "All he does is play video games and go out with that Marie woman then comes back late at night making a mess after getting himself a snack and then crashes on the couch leaving us clean up his mess."

"Didn't you have a crush on him in middle school?" Tieria asked while Regene blushed and shook her violently.

"No! Even if I did it doesn't matter, there's girls in middle school that think they have a chance with guys like Johnny Depp!" Regene said looking away, "Besides why would I care about that?"

"You should try to get yourself a boyfriend." Tieria said getting up to wash his hands before he started on breakfast. "I know I'm not one to talk but at least you should." Tieria shrugged, "Maybe get Anew to help you or something, maybe Hiling if you're desperate for help."

Regene stood surprised, "Why are you saying this? Most brothers would be against their sister dating."

"I'm not like most brothers correct?" Tieria asked looking over with a smile.

"You have a point there...maybe I should grow my hair out." Regene thought checking her near shoulder length hair.

"Zzzzz...get your breasts done too...Zzzzz" Allelujah continued to sleep but talking in his sleep loud enough for Tieria and Regene to hear. Regene looked over with burning red eyes and ran into the room grabbing a book and slammed it into Allelujah's face. "What the heck!" Allelujah shouted pushing the book off to look around, "The heck was that for?"

"For cutting into people's conversations." Regene growled tossing the book onto the couch and stormed off back into the kitchen to sit at the table, "Do it again and I'll rip out your skull and beat you to death with it."

Allelujah stared not knowing what to say so Tieria responded, "That doesn't seem physically possible."

"I will make it happen." Regene said before she looked away crossing her arms.

Tieria listened to the eggs make a very satisfying sizzle, "Cool it you two. Breakfast is almost done." Tieria use his spatula to try to work on the eggs which suddenly had the yolk burst and start to fry on the pan. "...you guys are cool with scrambled eggs right?" Tieria asked nervously.

"Again?" Both Regene and Allelujah asked at the same moment.

**English class 9:04 AM**

"Marie and Allelujah" Miss. Mannequin said looking to her sheet of paper that she had made to list the different groups for the project. "Now that all the groups have been sorted out all of you will go to the library to start on your research, I'll be done with you all in a few moments." She said turning her chair to her computer and quickly started typing while the students got up one by one to go to the library.

Allelujah and Marie walked down the hall quietly taking glances to the lockers around the hall, "So how has your day been so far?" Allelujah asked before they turned to head up the stairs toward the library.

"It's been well, haven't seen my brother around yet and I have to tell him something important." Marie answered.

"I have him in physical ed. so maybe I could relay the message to him there." Allelujah suggested.

"That would be nice, he's always around the school lately with graduation and all that so I never see him unless a couple times at home."

"Why only a couple times?"

"He's out and about doing things, doesn't tell me or my father anything about it." Marie answered just before they entered the library and headed to where the other students were waiting to be assigned different computers. "My father thinks that he's getting into trouble but knowing him he might be going around preventing trouble."

"You mean like that movie kickass?"

"Just like that."

"I'm sure that Andrei wouldn't go that far. Maybe going around with his friends as a secret neighbourhood watch is more his style." Allelujah said once he and Marie sat down at a table, "When do you think your dad will be back? We have examinations for physical education and I don't want to be stuck with Mr. Saachez giving me the exam, he might have me run laps around the country." Allelujah got the chills thinking about Ali's maniacal laughter, "I get enough of that loon in outdoor education class."

"My dad will be back before the final, he said that it would only be for a couple days so before the week is done he'll be back." Marie said while Allelujah then sighed with relief, "He has told me that you're actually his favourite student to teach in his class."

"I am?" Allelujah asked surprised, "Why me?"

"He mentions how you're always prepared and that you never complain about laps and get your self-evaluations done. Says it's like your super human or something." Marie laughed while Allelujah did the same. "By the way Allelujah, I don't have any plans tonight so I was wondering if you would want to hang out tonight."

"Like a date?" Allelujah asked happily.

"I guess so..." Marie blushed slightly.

"Oh...sorry. Guess I was getting ahead of myself." Allelujah said quietly starting to sink in his chair.

"No it's fine Allelujah. I would like to think of it as a date." Allelujah smiled back to Marie, "Of course we might have to drop by the arcade at one point for the night sense I kind of have a thing where I play that Gundam online game to help relieve someone some stress she might be feeling without having to actually hurt anyone." Marie explained sweet dropping.

Allelujah nodded, "its cool. I actually do something very similar with Hallelujah."

"You're an admin for the game aren't you?" Marie asked, "Meaning you can ban people at will?"

"Actually how it works is we have to destroy their mobile suit and then we can chose as it just counts as shooting them down or a temporary ban and for how long or a permanent ban." Allelujah explained, "Hallelujah kind of goes overboard with it. Hallelujah has to perma ban someone before he calls it a night. He'll even just perma ban someone for no reason when he's just bored."

"That's cruel."

"I know, but rejoining is free. It might just be more annoying to people than actually annoying...but he does prey on people who take the game really seriously."

"Sounds like what you said about when he plays world of warcraft...besides the banning part."

"Ya, I'm not an admin on that game...thank god, I would think it would be really difficult to maintain that sense that game has such a huge population." Allelujah laughed while Marie did the same.

**Social studies class 9:30 AM**

"Setsuna please pay attention." Graham sighed while Setsuna was busy doodling on his desk and glanced up, "We're going over what we have learned this semester Setsuna, there are only three months of school left so you might want to focus." Graham said but glared when Setsuna turned back to his desk and continued drawing. "Fine." Graham said looking back to the white board and then back to the class, "Who can tell me what happened in Germany after world war one?" Graham asked looking around but everyone was silent until a hand went up and Graham looked to it, "Yes Feldt?"

"Um...didn't prices for things go up?" Feldt asked while Graham nodded.

"Correct, in simple terms that is correct. After the war the world governments had claimed Germany to be responsible for everything and to pay for the damages and that..." Graham continued talking but Feldt had turned away to look to Setsuna who was still drawing something, _"Setsuna?"_ Feldt whispered to her classroom neighbour.

"_Yes?"_ Setsuna whispered back stopping his busy hand to glance over.

"_What are you drawing?"_

"_Just a picture of a Gundam if I had one."_ Setsuna said looking up to check if Graham was looking over and saw that Graham had his back to the class and was going on about who knows what. Feldt tried to peek over but Setsuna gently pulled the page further from her, _"It isn't that good."_ Setsuna said quietly almost sounding depressed.

"_That's okay; I'm no good at drawing anyway so I'm not one to criticize."_ Feldt smiled while Setsuna looked at her looking unsure but slowly moved it toward her. Feldt looked over once Setsuna moved his hand and saw the picture of a Gundam that had a head much like Exia's and a large shield on its left shoulder and had a long thin sword in its right hand and had in the circle chest writing that read as '00Q', _"That's really good Setsuna."_ Feldt complimented looking about the image.

"_Not really...just a rough sketch."_ Setsuna shrugged, _"I got most of it from Exia and the rest of it is just add-on." _Setsuna moved to grab the sheet and at the same moment Feldt went to push it back to him and their hands touched and the pair froze staring at their hands not moving. Setsuna seemed to blank out as everything around him turned to black and he did not know where he was, Feldt couldn't hear anything around her as time seemed to freeze around the two of them. _"I..."_ Setsuna finally spoke looking up at Feldt, _"Feldt I-"_ Setsuna started until a loud slam startled Setsuna and Feldt and they both pulled their hands away and looked ahead to see Graham with a hand on either's desk.

"Will you both please pay attention?" Graham asked as he did not see what had just happened, "You both can chit chat after class." Graham turned away shaking his head and started to write extra information on the board, "I expect you all take everything on this board and copy it into your books for further review for the next few months." Graham said and then stopped before looking over his shoulder, "Michael." Graham hinted to Michael Trinity who rolled his eyes. "Do it or do you want to be in detention with Mr. Saachez?" Graham asked and smiled when every student quickly started writing into their books, "Just as I thought."

After a few minutes the bell rang and everyone started packing up to leave, as Setsuna was getting ready he heard Graham calling over to him. "I'll see you in a few minutes Feldt." Setsuna said to the girl who nodded walking away with her books. Setsuna walked over to Graham and sat on a nearby desk, "Yes Mr. Aker?" Setsuna asked.

"Setsuna call me Graham." Graham sighed rubbing his forehead in irritation.

Feldt was walking through the busy halls getting ready to take her books to her locker sense she wouldn't need them in cooking class, Feldt got to her locker and punched in her code and opened the blue steel locker and dropped her binder in and closed it but was surprised that when she did Nena was standing leaning against the rest of the row of Lockers. "Well, well. Feldt Grace." Nena said glaring over while crowds of students continued passed them not even noticing what was happening. "For the last few months I have tried to talk to Setsuna and you know what? He's only ignored me!" Nena said still looking angrily at Feldt. "Ever sense you've shown up he has spoken more to you than he did when we were dating!"

Feldt sighed turning around to walk away but froze seeing Michael standing in her way, "Don't even think about it." Michael warned her.

"What do you want?" Feldt asked looking over to Nena, "I haven't done anything wrong so why should you be angry?"

"Shut the hell up! Look bitch ever sense you got here Setsuna has been acting really different and it's pissing me off to see him around someone other than you." Nena said pushing away from the locker. Feldt glanced around and saw that the hallways had become empty within seconds, "Deal is that you leave Setsuna alone and I won't mess you up alright?" Nena asked making it an obvious threat.

"Isn't this young girl a friend of my sisters?" a voice said appearing beside the group, Nena looked over as did Michael and both seemed pretty shocked to see a young man with a green V-neck shirt and blue jeans, "Are you trying to threaten her Nena?" the young man asked stepping closer, he was slightly taller than Michael and Michael seemed pretty nervous about this person. Something seemed off about this person to Feldt, he looked familiar but not so at the same time until she realized that it's the same feeling she got from Tieria and Regene and from Ribbons and Hiling.

"Piss off Revive!" Michael growled stepping forward and made a quick forward motion to try to make Revive flinch but Revive did the same at the same instant and that startled Michael into falling backward. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh but it does. My sister mentioned that sense I have started as a student teacher that I should keep an eye on some people she has identified for me...one being her." Revive said brushing his lavender hair to the side before gesturing to Feldt. "Now both of you sod off before I have you both reported and expelled...or maybe I still will report you unless you beg Feldt for forgiveness." Revive said smiling.

Michael and Nena both glanced at each other then back, "I'm sorry alright?" Nena said to Feldt not even looking directly at Feldt, "I'm sorry Revive."

"It's fine...now get the hell to class." Revive said pointing to the hallway which Nena and Michael turned to go toward. "Sorry about those two." Revive said now looking over to Feldt, "My, my, you are cute."

Feldt blushed seeing Revive's look, "Th-thank you." Feldt stuttered looking away but Revive put a hand on her shoulder, "Revive right?"

"M,hmm." Revive responded, "I'm a friend of Neil Dylandy." Revive smiled until he suddenly felt a pain and look to his hand that was on Feldt's shoulder and saw another hand tightly clenching his arm. Revive glanced over to the other person, "Setsuna F. Seiei." Revive chuckled removing his hand from Feldt's shoulder but Setsuna was still holding on tightly.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Setsuna said coldly before he released Revive who took his hand back fast to examine it and rub it, "Let's go Feldt." Setsuna said walking past Revive who had now gone to a serious expression watching Setsuna pass him. Feldt walked behind Setsuna but looked over her shoulder to Revive who winked over to her making her blush a second time in a single minute. "Don't look at him Feldt."

"Why? What are you doing?" Feldt asked trying to stop but Setsuna was still pulling along easily, "Stop it Setsuna...please stop!" Feldt said raising her voice slightly. Setsuna froze still holding her hand.

"Apologies." Setsuna said letting Feldt have her hand back.

"What was that about back there?" Feldt asked Setsuna who was staring ahead.

"I don't know, I have gotten along with Revive for years but that's the first time I have acted in that minor with him...I should apologize to him as well next I see him." Setsuna responded looking over his shoulder, "Just seeing him touch you like that made me feel uneasy."

Feldt watched Setsuna curiously seeing how hard he seemed to be thinking, "We should go to class."

"Wait, you're always in a rush Setsuna why not just stand and talk for a moment?" Feldt asked grasping his hand which made Setsuna freeze.

"We'll b-be late if w-we're not p-present for c-class." Setsuna stuttered while still maintaining his posture and expression, "We can speak during our lunch break." Setsuna said slipping his hand free and started walking down the hall but stopped looking back to Feldt who stood staring at him. "What's wrong Feldt Grace?" Setsuna asked as the halls were silent and empty around them.

"What happened to you Setsuna? How did you end up like this, why is it so hard for you to smile?" Feldt asked her voice with a slight echo from their distance, "It hurts to see you like this."

"Don't let it bother you so. I have my reasons for my life and you have yours Feldt." Setsuna responded turning away and walking off again. "I'll smile when I'm happy." Setsuna muttered under his breath with Feldt unable to hear it.

"Setsuna..." Feldt whispered watching Setsuna continue down the hallway until he turned the corner out of sight. _"Can anything make you smile?" _Feldt thought trying to image Setsuna with a bright smile, she did so but barely. _"Can anyone make you smile?" _Feldt asked herself before walking ahead to where Setsuna was heading.

**Science class 2:50 PM**

Tieria started packing his books up as he was ready to go to his mechanics class when he was approached by Mr. Eifman, "Can I have a quick word with you Tieria?" he asked standing in front of Tieria's desk while Tieria slipped his backpack over his shoulder.

"Of course sir." Tieria responded following Mr. Eifman to his desk, "What is it?"

"There's a student in my block four class and she should be here soon, she is starting to fall behind in her work and I was hoping you could assist her in studying if she's going to success in the final exams." He said sitting down waiting for the last class of students to arrive, "I believe that you know her." He chuckled as Tieria jumped slightly as he was taped on the shoulder and turned around.

"Hello Tieria." Feldt greeted the violet haired man, "I guess Neil will be helping me with social and you'll be helping me with science." Feldt said shrugging.

"Feldt Grace? I'll be helping you?" Tieria asked surprised but thought for a quick moment, _"This actually might work well."_ Tieria thought, "You're friends with Christina Sierra correct?" Tieria asked.

"Yes I am. She and I live together right now." Feldt answered, "Do you know her as well?" Feldt asked.

"Well, not too much but I met her a couple times with Neil years ago." Tieria answered, "Has she ever mentioned me?" Tieria asked. With his actions you could imagine Tieria with a perked up cat ears and a cat tail sticking straight up.

"Not really, I never knew you both ever met." Feldt answered. Tieria dropped onto the ground while Feldt and Mr. Eifman stared at Tieria lying on the ground. "Tieria?" Feldt asked poking at him with her foot.

"I'm fine..." Tieria responded faintly.

**The arcade 4:00 PM**

Allelujah let Marie enter before he did into the large arcade that had machines all around, everywhere you looked there was another game. Pacman, Mario, Tron, Time Crisis, you name it the arcade had it all. "Hey Pat!" Allelujah called out looking around, "Patrick!" Allelujah called again before a loud crash was heard from several pin ball machines. Allelujah and Marie ran over to find a young man with long red hair rubbing his leg trying to soothe the pain.

"Ouch...hey dude." Patrick waved over grabbing the pin ball machine to help him stand up, "You startled me."

"You're kind of a chicken that way." Allelujah chuckled while Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Patrick Colasour is no chicken." Patrick protesting brushing himself off, "Good news Al I fixed the House of the Dead 2 machine." Patrick smiled.

"Badass!" Allelujah smiled, "What was wrong with it anyway? It's been out for about three months."

"That's the funny thing, one of the screws got loose somehow and that's what was messing up the tokens from going in." Patrick smiled looking to the machine behind him, "it was a bitch to fix but it's all good now." Patrick looked beside Allelujah and grinned seeing Marie, "Why hello there miss. Name is Patrick...Patrick Colasour, maybe you've heard of me." Patrick said leaning against one of the pin ball machines.

"No sorry." Marie answered briefly, Patrick fell over. (Over dramatic anime style)

"Oh god why!" Patrick shouted from the floor. Allelujah carefully passed Marie to help Patrick onto his feet, "It's the hair isn't it? Or is it my voice?" Patrick asked shakily.

"Calm down Pat." Allelujah chuckled patting Patrick on the back lightly.

"I didn't mean to upset you but I really don't know you."

"Would you like to know me?" Patrick asked winking but a stomp on the foot from Allelujah got his attention, "Ow!" Patrick shouted, "Dude that fricking-" Patrick was caught off when Allelujah grabbed him and pulled him along, "Play a game or something." Patrick said fast setting a couple tokens onto a machine for Marie, "May I suggest a game of Jurassic park the arcade game?" Patrick asked before he was pulled out of sight. Marie glanced to the tokens and then looked over to another game; Marie smiled seeing several pilot pods for "Gundam vs Gundam online"

Patrick sighed shaking his head while he and Allelujah were hanging out by a couple vending machines, "Let me guess...you have a crush on that girl and I was moving in on your territory, sorry dude." Patrick said taking out some change, "You want something?"

"Dr. Pepper." Allelujah responded. Patrick walked up to the machines getting them the sodas, "I've had a crush on Marie sense middle school dude so it's a big thing that now I can actually hang out with her."

"Ya ya you went on and on saying how cute she was and all that junk." Patrick said tossing a can to Allelujah who caught it, "Sorry about that dude but you know me, when I see a cute or hot woman I just gotta hit on them." Patrick said leaning against the machine popping open his can of Pepsi, "It's like an instinct, like when a great white shark tastes blood." Patrick said shrugging.

"I know what you mean man, and I admit that I overreacted but it's just..." Allelujah trailed off thinking hard about what to say, "It's just that Marie is so great, I love her but I'd even settle just to be her friend if she didn't share these feelings."

"Does she share them?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know how should I know?" Allelujah asked sipping on his Dr. Pepper.

"You could have one of your female friends actually talk to her like as an informant and then they can tell you what they find out." Patrick suggested before Allelujah looked over looking quite shocked, "What?" Patrick asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Dude! You're a genius!" Allelujah smiled setting the pop aside, "I can ask Feldt...OH, or maybe Anew might help out, Anew and Marie seem to get along a lot."

"Dude cool it you're getting overexcited over this." Patrick sighed shaking his head.

"I guess...oh did you hear that Dragon age Origins 2 is coming out this March?" Allelujah asked but Patrick looked over shocked.

"Holy crap really!" Patrick shouted surprised.

_Sorry for the shorter chapter but thought I'd get it out for you all =3_


	6. Chapter 6

**8:20 AM Celestial High**

Setsuna was hanging around Feldt's locker waiting for her before classes started but there seemed to be no sign of her. _"That's odd, I usually meet Feldt on the way here...where is she this morning?" _Setsuna thought looking to his right then left then back to his right to look at the clock in the hall. _"I hope she's alright..." _Setsuna continued thinking looking again at the clock.

"Hey kid." Graham greeted walking by but stopped seeing Setsuna staring at the clock down the hallway, "Setsuna?" he asked again waving his hand around but Setsuna didn't seem to notice. Graham glanced around and then leaned against the lockers next to Setsuna, "Waiting for something?"

"Someone." Setsuna corrected.

"Ah...Tieria Erde?"

"No."

"Allelujah Haptism?"

"No."

"Feldt Grace?"

"Yes."

"Ah I see." Graham said nodding looking ahead at the wall across from them. "You seem like good friends, you walk in the halls with one another."

"We share the same school schedule." Setsuna said looking over, "Please don't try to assume that we are in a relationship."

"I didn't." Graham smiled. Setsuna stared over but then looked away, "She's absent today." Graham said leaning his head back.

"What? Why?" Setsuna asked looking back, "Is she ill?" he asked.

"Not sure. Go check if you're desperate." Graham said turning and started walking down the hallway toward his classroom. "Just wait till school is over, if I don't see you in class you'll be in deep crap understood?"

"Mr. Aker..."

"Graham!" Graham shouted back looking over, "Graham or you're absent and have detention for the rest of your high school life!"

"Yes sir." Setsuna nodded turning to walk away. Once Setsuna was down the hall he looked over seeing Johan Trinity with Revive talking and could overhear them talking about graduation. The school year only had three months left.

"So are you going my man Neil's party?" Revive asked slicking his hair back, "It is going to be tight man."

"I'm considering it, I know that Michael isn't allowed to go, Nena still has the opportunity to attend but I feel that she may want to go only for Setsuna F. Seiei."

"No offense but your sister is kind of...obsessive." Revive said carefully but Johan nodded, "She needs to understand that she and Setsuna are never getting back together."

"I know. She has a hard time letting go of things...took her 5 years to stop sleeping with her teddy bear." Johan shrugged.

"What's so bad about that?

"She stopped last year." Johan finished.

"That's still not so bad, Hiling still sleeps with a teddy bear...granted it's a teddy bear that when you squeeze its ear it makes random threats at you but a teddy bear the same."

**Cooking Class 10:54PM**

Setsuna was standing around the school kitchen watching students doing their food projects as he had already done all his work for the semester. Setsuna felt someone tap his shoulder and looked over to see Hiling, "What is it Hiling?" Setsuna asked the green haired girl who then turned around getting the cake she had just finished and started packing it into a small box before looking back to Setsuna.

"I finished my cake!" Hiling smiled while Setsuna just stared confused.

"Alright...so?" Setsuna asked.

"Made it for you!" Hiling smiled again holding it out to Setsuna.

"For me?" Setsuna asked taking the small sealed box in his hands, "You don't have to." Setsuna said holding the box back to Hiling but she stepped back, "Hiling Care please take it." Setsuna said but was caught off guard as she stepped back forward and lightly kissed his cheek. Setsuna stood shocked unable to speak as his face lit up bright red. Setsuna spun away hiding his blush but Hiling only giggled loudly making him even more embarrassed.

"You're welcome Setsuna." Hiling smiled standing next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Setsuna..." Hiling started trailing her hand from down his back toward his butt; Setsuna quickly stepped to the side away.

"I should put this in my locker." Setsuna said nervously as he stepped away while Hiling nodded. Once Setsuna was gone Hiling sighed hanging her head down.

"I was so close!" she cried sitting down on a chair behind her, _"I'm trying everything but it's not working."_ Hiling thought as she thought of other times she tried to Setsuna to love her. In middle school she tried the drop her pencil and she touches it as he tried to pick it up for her and they both touch hands but he didn't reach for it as he didn't care she dropped it. Later in the 8th grade she tried making a lunch for him; Anew said that she heard from Neil that Setsuna liked one of few things, a cooked meal, Setsuna refused to eat it. After that one attempt Hiling cried for about a week until she waited until grade 9 she waited until Setsuna was at the bottom of the stairs and made herself fall making it seem like an accident, Setsuna caught her but then asked if she was alright then when she said yes he left. Earlier in the semester she tried to actually talk to Setsuna but when she finally got brave enough to do so her heart shattered seeing him walking around with Nena in his arms. Hiling hung her head down sighing, "Now that Feldt girl is around...wait...maybe if she were to disappear..." Hiling looked up grinning, "Setsuna would never go back to Nena and if that Feldt girl were gone he would have to notice me for sure!" Hiling smiled standing up, "I'll do it!"

"Do what?" Revive asking appearing licking a spoon covered in icing, "You used too much sugar in your icing by the way." He added tossing the spoon across the room and it bounced off the wall and landed in the sink, "I heard you say Feldt, if you try anything to harm that girl I'll have to do something." Revive said grabbing his yellow and white checker pattern cap and slipped it over his violet hair.

"But Revive!" Hiling started but Revive patted her head passing by.

"Be a good girl, I need to check on the rest of the class." Revive said calmly leaving Hiling to grumble to herself.

Setsuna stopped at his locker staring at it as he had already placed the cake inside the locker, _"Feldt..."_ Setsuna thought looking over his shoulder to the hallway that leads to the front doors. _"I should see if she's alright."_ Setsuna thought closing his locker and locked it then without delay took off running down the hall until he reached the front door and knocked the doors open to run into the rain.

**Feldt and Chris' apartment 11:12PM**

Chris left her room fixing her red shirt and stopped by Feldt's door and knocked gently, "Feldt? Are you going to be okay alone?" Chris asked but didn't hear anything, "I need to go to work again and won't be back till 3 o'clock." Chris said but still heard no response. "If you're hungry there's leftover pizza in the fridge or leftover pasta." She added but frowned hearing nothing. Chris turned and started walking to the door and slipped her sandals on and slipped her rain jacket over, a second later she turned around to the window across the living room as the entire room flashed white from a bolt of lightning. A few moments later the ground gave a slight tremble as Chris heard the boom of thunder in the distance. Chris grabbed her spare key and left the apartment locking the door behind her and started down the hallway but stopped seeing Setsuna standing panting for air and soaking wet. "Setsuna? What are you doing here?" Chris asked running by him.

"I...came to...see Feldt." Setsuna panted while Chris wiped his wet hair out of his eyes.

"You really are a dope. Why would you come here during a storm?" Chris asked once they started going down the hall back to the apartment. "Here's a spare key, when you leave lock the door behind you." Chris said tossing the key to Setsuna who caught it.

"Roger." Setsuna responded while Chris started walking away, "I'll return it next I see you." Setsuna called to her, Chris waved back not looking back. Setsuna slid the key into the slot and opened the door and walked into the apartment and locked it behind him. It had been several months sense Setsuna was here, things seemed to be much more clean and in order than when Feldt and Chris had first moved in. Setsuna slipped his wet black shirt off and placed it in the sink so that it wouldn't do any harm. "Feldt?" Setsuna asked quietly walking toward her room but didn't hear anything, but it wasn't a second later that the door clicked then Setsuna stepped into the laundry room out of sight. Setsuna stood silent holding his breath as Feldt passed the door, she was still in her pink pajama pants and yellow sleeveless shirt staring at the floor barely bothering to lift her feet all the off the hardwood floor. Once Feldt passed him Setsuna peeked out of the door to see Feldt seated on the couch staring out the main window just as another flash of lightning filled the apartment, just as the lightning lit up the apartment it took that much time for Setsuna to get from the laundry room to Feldt's room. Setsuna walked into the room looking at the walls seeing photographs around of a different city, other pictures of what looked like the country with large fields and cows walking around. Setsuna noticed something in the corner of his eye and looked to see a framed photograph sitting on Feldt's dresser next to her bed; Setsuna approached it and looked it. In the photo was a young looking man with red hair smiling and giving the thumbs up for the photo while next to him stood a woman with light blonde hair giving a faint smile and in her arms she held a sleeping baby with hair that was the same color as hers. Setsuna stared curiously and it took a moment for him to realize that baby was Feldt. _"Her parents."_ Setsuna thought seeing the photo then in his own head he tried thinking as far back as he could but the only things that came to Setsuna's mind was being a child in the orphanage he grew up in. _"Wait...Feldt dyes her hair?"_ Setsuna thought suddenly but shook his head getting rid of the off topic subject. Setsuna turned and left the room and stopped to see Feldt was still seated and it hit Setsuna hard when he saw her shoulders were trembling and he could hear a faint crying coming from Feldt.

"Mom...Dad..." Feldt cried quietly gripping onto her knees pulling them to her chest and hung her head down. "I miss you..." Setsuna stared not sure what to do or say sense he had never been in this kind of scenario where someone was sad. Setsuna also didn't know what to do to present himself right now being half naked in Feldt's house and sneaking up behind her...he didn't know much but he knew that would not be a good way of trying to start a conversation. Setsuna coughed in a way to get Feldt's attention as she put her head up and turned fast to see Setsuna. "Setsuna?" Feldt asked surprised to see him standing there looking at her with concern. "Is something wrong Setsuna?" Feldt asked wiping her tears away trying to act as though nothing happened but without warning Setsuna approached her and stopped right in her face. Feldt stared blushing not sure what to say but Setsuna wrapped his arms around her gently hugging her and rested his head on her right shoulder.

"Don't hide it Feldt...it'll just hurt more." Setsuna said quietly. Feldt stood not knowing what to say but only took her arms around Setsuna while she placed her head on Setsuna's left shoulder and felt her eyes water up. "Let it all out." Setsuna whispered patting Feldt's back while he could feel his shoulder getting wet from her silent crying.

"_Setsuna..."_ Feldt thought to herself feeling his hot body against hers.

Setsuna stood feeling his heart beat increase against hers, "This...this feeling is strange." Setsuna thought as Feldt's tears started to slow. Setsuna wanted to ask if she was feeling better but thought it would be best to remain silent.

"Do you...do you know how it feels?" Feldt asked while they both were standing in a tight embrace, "My parents died trying to help people, they died leaving me alone."

"That's not true." Setsuna interrupted lifting his head up to look at Feldt's watery eyes, he shifted one hand to wipe her left eye as a tear started to streak down, "You aren't alone, you never will be alone. Your parents will always be with you. You even have Chris, Miss. Sumeragi, Neil, Anew, Lyle and everyone else." Setsuna said; he felt a spark in himself light up as a faint smile appeared across Feldt's lips, "Including me." Setsuna said faintly, he surprised himself by adding himself into this. Setsuna and Feldt stood silent for several minutes still holding onto each other, "Smile?" Setsuna finally asked making Feldt giggle.

"You first." She said trying to keep a straight face but Setsuna was an expert of the blank expression, "No...fair..." Feldt tried to say looking blankly but she couldn't hold it and started laughing out loud, her tears begun to run down her cheeks as she had to sit down. Setsuna sat next to her and put his arm around her as flash of lightning filled the room with a white light.

"Never lose your smile." Setsuna said as he and Feldt stayed seated on the floor as he kept his arms around her shoulders and kept her smiling just by being there. _"Don't lose what makes you beautiful." _Setsuna thought feeling Feldt's soft hair against his shoulder he glanced over to see she had fallen asleep against him, still with steaks of tears of laughter across her cheeks. Setsuna used the hand to wipe her eyes before another flash got him looking over his shoulder to the pouring rain against the window.

_Sorry for the chapter ending in a somewhat forced spot but I of course as always wanted you all to have this chapter released (and I'm also feeling tired so that may affect the ending)...by the way by the time you read this I'll already be 18. Happy Birthday to me. ^^ Please leave reviews and have a great day!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay but busy and that hubbub. Graduation is coming up..._

**4:12 PM Arcade **

Patrick sighed trying to open up an arcade machine of Pacman, "This stupid piece of tin always messes up." He growled stabbing his wrench inside and started knocking it around on the inside. "This is the second time this month. Hand me a screw driver Neil, looks like this thing has some screws loose." Patrick said holding his out. Neil was leaned beside the machine with a tool bag hanging from his shoulder and tossed a screw driver to Patrick who then went back to work onto the machine. Patrick and Neil had both been in the arcade for the last hour trying to fix the Pacman machine but every time they did it seemed like they found something else was wrong each time.

"You're a good guy Pat, but technology hates you sometimes." Neil said glancing to the on switch. _"Hmm..."_ Neil thought seeing it and moved his foot to hit the switch and waited but nothing happened. "Hey Patrick."

"What's up?" he responded poking his entire upper body into the opening, "Could you give me some light here." Patrick asked. Neil looked again at the ground and saw the machine was unplugged and reached down plugging it into a floor outlet but then heard a popping sound and sparking from the machine and Patrick screaming.

"Oh crap!" Neil shouted pulling the plug out. Neil stood frozen in place, "Uh...Patrick?" Neil asked worried but sighed with relief seeing Patrick moving but his smile faded seeing Patrick pull his head out and saw his hair smoking and standing straight up. "Uh...my bad."

"What was that for?" Patrick shouted tossing the wrench aside and stood up running his hands through his hair, "You know it takes me an hour to do my hair."

"You're such a woman." Neil sighed but Patrick smacked him with the handle of the screwdriver, "Ow! Hey!" Neil grunted rubbing his head while Patrick sighed in irritation. "Did you get some light at least?"

"No...I'll fix this thing later. Want to get some lunch?" Patrick asked wiping his hands on his pants. "I could go for a burger and fries."

"After almost being **fried**?" Neil asked laughing and walking away with Patrick chasing after him.

"Shut your mouth or I'll report you for attempted murder." Patrick sighed as they both walked out; Neil grabbed his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. "I will admit that I feel somewhat more energetic."

"You're welcome." Neil smiled as they exited the arcade and Patrick locked the door behind them.

**4:18 PM Feldt and Chris' apartment**

Feldt sat across from Tieria who was looking over the textbook, "What's the difference between lava and magma?" Tieria asked looking up at Feldt but saw her looking away to Setsuna who was lying on his back on the couch as he blew out his mouth to make a feather float up and as it came lower he did it again to make it go back up and repeat. "Feldt." Tieria repeated to get her attention.

"Magma is the heated liquid in the Earth but then its lava when it's not under ground?" Feldt guessed while Tieria nodded.

"Right. We've been going over this stuff for a while now, let's take a ten minute break." Tieria said checking his watch then got up to go to the washroom. Feldt closed her book up and got another one out for when they started back up then looked over to Setsuna still staring at the ceiling and messing with the feather.

"Sorry if this is boring for you Setsuna."

Setsuna reached over his face to catch the feather then turned his head over to look at Feldt, "No need to apologize, I don't feel it as a bother to wait for you to finish your studying before we go."

"I'm still surprised that you wanted to go to the movies."

Setsuna looked back at the ceiling, "I have no plans today and Allelujah is busy with Tieria later and Neil is helping his friend Patrick repair some machines at the arcade." Setsuna responded while Feldt looked back at her books, "...and I want to try to spend more time with you." Setsuna muttered and was unheard by Feldt.

Feldt reached beside her and grabbed her pink flower plush and held it close as she watched Setsuna go back to entertaining himself with the feather. Chris exited her room fixing her backpack. "I've got to head off to work Feldt. You and Setsuna both be sure to careful when you're at the mall okay?" Chris asked.

"We will. There's nothing to worry about." Feldt reassured Chris.

Chris moved close to Feldt's ear, "To be honest I'm more concerned about Setsuna. Be careful not to break him." Chris laughed while Feldt looked at her confused.

"Break him?" she asked as Setsuna couldn't hear them talking privately, "How would I break him?"

"Setsuna isn't very good with girls last time I checked so make sure to be easy on him."

"You know I'm not very good with guys." Feldt whispered hugging her plush tightly and crossed her legs as she sat in the chair.

"Then both of you be careful of each other." Chris said walking away, "I need to go to work to help sense today is Bring's day off." Chris said walking to the door and walked out. Chris locked the door behind her and started walking down the halls when she saw some guy exit his apartment. He seemed close to Chris' age and wore a teal jacket. "Hello." Chris said as she got closer. He looked over and waved.

"Hey there. I'm just heading to work, it's my first day." He said locking his apartment and started walking next to Chris. "My name is Lichty. I just moved in yesterday." Lichty smiled as they reached the elevator.

"Nice to meet you. I`m Christina but call me Chris for short." She said holding her hand to shake his own. "First day you say? Where do you work?" Chris asked.

"A video game store. Something called Game Glitch I think." Lichty answered, "Sounds kind of more like a place you`d go to get a video game fixed."

"I actually work there too."

Lichty looked over, "Really?" Lichty said surprised but calmed down and looked away nervously as Chris looked over. "I mean...cool. That's cool."

"I suppose. Apparently sense I started working there sales have gone up 20%...I don't know why." She shrugged, "Same happened that that one comic store I worked at a few years back.

"_Cute girl working at a video game store equals cash."_ Lichty thought chuckling lightly, "Do you need a ride?" Lichty asked as the elevator opened and Neil was standing there looking blankly at them both.

"Hi Neil!" Chris smiled stepping over and hugged him. Chris looked back to Lichty, "Sorry but Neil is here to give me a ride...sorry, I'll see you at work okay?" Chris asked feeling kind of bad about that.

"Oh...that's cool." Lichty faked a smile feeling shot down.

"Nice to meet you." Neil smiled taking Lichty's arm and almost ripped it off shaking it so hard, "I only managed to get this short time Chris, and I'll have to head back to help Patrick with his arcade. Hey Chris, take my keys to get in the car." Neil said passing her his keys.

"What about you?" Chris asked catching them and spinning them around her finger.

"I just need to do something here real quick." Neil said putting his foot slowly into the elevator. Chris nodded and turned to leave and left Neil alone with Lichty. Neil looked over to Chris, "You have the hots for Chris don't you?" Neil asked flat out startling Lichty.

"What?"Lichty asked while Neil rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb kid I can tell you do from looking at her. You want to give her a ride to work and you think I'm her boyfriend don't you?" Neil asked while Lichty nodded faintly, "I'm not, I am her ex but that was because we figured that it would best to stay friends...however..." Neil said looking at Lichty up and down. "You aren't bad looking..."

Lichty tilted his head to the side, "Uh...didn't you establish that I don't swing that way?" Lichty asked before being smacked in the side of the head, "Ow! Hey!"

"I'm saying for Chris." Neil sighed.

"Wait hold on...are you thinking of getting me with Chris?" Lichty asked while Neil nodded, "You're not mad at me?" he asked while Neil shook his head, "You think I have a chance with her?" he asked while Neil thought for a moment.

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"How much money do you have to spare?" Neil asked as Lichty sighed taking his wallet out.

"How much do you want?" Lichty asked looking through his twenty dollar bills but got smacked in the head again, "What?"

"Not for me. Chris likes to go shopping and therefore it would make sense for you to have money." Neil explained, "But don't think that Chris is a gold digger! She's not. If she asks to go shopping she tries to use it as a subtle excuse to hang out with you."

"Like a date?"

"Just like a date!" Neil high fived Lichty. "You look like a nice guy."

"Thanks." Lichty smiled but was smacked again and stopped to look at Neil who was staring at him blankly. "What did I do wrong that time?" Lichty asked rubbing the side of his head.

"Nothing. I just like hitting you." Neil cracked a smile turning to walk away as Lichty sighed hanging his head down.

**4:30 PM Ribbons' and Hiling's home**

Ribbons was typing on his laptop while he had his headset plugged in to listen to music while he was working on his school report for English class. Hiling was sitting by drawing with crayon and had her DVD player next to her playing Saw. Ribbons glanced away to the door to the kitchen were Revive walked through the back door walking with a bit of a dance to it as he had his headphones around his neck and playing music. "Sup square?" Revive asked heading over and dropped into one of the chairs beside Ribbons. "How's my little clover?" Revive smiled to Hiling who was still drawing then looked up smiling.

"Hi Revive!...I made a kitty!" Hiling smiled showed the drawing a cat...with a chainsaw cutting people to pieces. "Ain't he cute?" Hiling asked hugging the picture as Revive sat nodding not even startled by that picture. Hiling went back to work drawing red all over the picture for blood. "Hee hee hee!" Hiling giggled evilly as her crayon scribbled along the paper.

Revive looked back to Ribbons, "So that party at Neil's is tomorrow night, are you going?" Revive asked and then moved his head to the side to dodge a pen thrown at him by Ribbons. "Oh grumpy are we?"

"...I am slightly angered as of late. I'll only say that." Ribbons said typing. Revive was about to swat Ribbons in the back of the head when he froze hearing the sound of creaking wood coming from the spiral staircase in the front room. Revive turned away and turned the music off his headphones and set the headphones onto the table and sat straight hearing another step it made him jump slightly. Hiling's ears peaked up and she started packing her crayons away and made all her pictures into a straight and neat pile while Ribbons saved all his work on his laptop and closed it then removed his headset which he put into his pocket. Down the stairs came an older man in his sixties, he had light brown hair with the top of his head being bald and a pointed beard. As he entered the kitchen his eyes looked through his dark, round glasses at Revive then to Hiling and then Ribbons then stopped by the table.

"Hello children." He greeted looking at them all. Hiling looked back and nodded while Revive waved over.

"Hello grandfather." Ribbons said quietly before the old man started walking away again with the clicking of his cane fading the signal him leaving to another part of the house.

"...Scared?" Revive asked after clearing his throat.

"You were too!" Hiling said pointing to Revive then tossed a green crayon at him which Revive dodged easily and caught it before it hit a wall then tossed it back to Hiling.

"I just know to keep myself quiet around your old man sense he doesn't like loud music."

"That old man is grandfather Schenberg so you will respect him." Ribbons said looking back over but was surprised to see Revive was gone. "Where did he go?" Ribbons asked Hiling who looked up and pointed behind Ribbons who turned around to glare at Revive having his music come from his headphones as he was looking through the fridge. "Get out of there!"

Revive backed out and closed the fridge after getting a donut out of it, "Sorry there man but I'm hungry. Neil is busy with crap and my sis is out with that brother of Neil's..." Revive growled walking away tossing the donut in the air then catching it again.

"Odd that you are friends with that Neil but hate his brother." Hiling laughed but quieted down when Revive shot a glare to her, "Sorry..." she said sliding lower into her seat. Revive's looked calmed as he grinned.

"It's fine, sorry about that. I'm only a little annoyed by that guy's attitude."

"Plus he's probably sleeping with Anew!" Hiling laughed ducking under Revive's incoming grasp and started running off being chased closely by him. "Hahahaha! Try to catch me!" Hiling laughed passing through the kitchen several times.

"You're in trouble when I catch you!" Revive shouted trying to keep up with the excited girl.

**6:00 PM the movie theatre**

Setsuna and Feldt were both standing in line waiting to be let into the theatre to see _Pirates of the Caribbean: On Strangers Tides._ "So...during the trailers are we getting snacks?" Feldt asked looking to Setsuna who was leaned against the wall next to the poster for the movie. Setsuna was wearing a black T-shirt which he seemed so fond of and as well was wearing blue jeans...also very common for him. Feldt had a yellow shirt with a blue jacket over and short shorts.

"No." Setsuna answered.

Feldt sighed, "Okay..."

"I'll get snack, you can stay and relax. You shouldn't have to stand in a line for food while I can get it for you." Setsuna said looking over which Feldt looked back to surprised. "What is it?" Setsuna asked seeing the surprised expression that Feldt was giving.

"N-nothing, I didn't think that you'd..." Setsuna stared at her confused, "Never mind."

Setsuna was about to talk when they heard the door click and a pair of people who had just finished cleaning the theatre exited to let everyone for the next show in to see. "Time to see if this movie is good or not." Setsuna said walking in. _"No Will or Elizabeth so it should be good."_ Setsuna thought walking in with Feldt right behind him.

Outside of the theatre Revive was walking along beating his head to the hip hop music he was blasting on his headphones letting his hair bangs bounce around in his eyes.

_If you have a dream you wish would come true, then you must have believed in it coming true every day  
Catch The Wave  
In times of doubt, you will be lead the way by the strength of your emotions without fail  
The future that you wish for is already in your hands_

Revive hummed quietly along to the song until he stopped and had his hand in his pocket to pause the song and looked over his shoulder to see three guys walking toward him. "Hmm..." Revive thought before he spun toward them as the chains around his waist clanked around. "You guys here to see Pirates too?" Revive asked smiling friendly to them but stepped back as one of the guys had swung his fist at him but missed.

"You can say that guy, we're short on cash though...care to share some of your cash...or all of it?" the largest of the trio asked as he seemed to be the leader. "You seem like you might have a bit."

"You know...my grandfather once said this..." Revive started saying as he pointed upward and looked at the moon while the three looked up also, "It's best to earn what you don't have then to be given it." Revive said smiling then hopped back to evade another punch.

"Cut the crap! Give us your wallet or else!" he threatened as the other two stepped forward, one had a metal pipe and they seemed serious.

"...If it makes my situation better, I've been hearing mixed opinions about this movie so it might not be worth this." Revive smiled then ducked under the pipe before he hoped forward head butting the pipe holding one as he clicked his headphones back onto a hip hop remix of a song called "Climax Jump" by a band called AAA. "Is alright if I beat you up?" Revive asked pointing with his right hand then swirled around and stopped now pointing with his left hand, "I can't hear you." He said pointing to headphones before he skipped forward. The one holding the pipe swung but Revive kicked the pipe out of his hand then did a flip kicking him in the head knocking him out instantly.

"Mike!" the leader called but his friend was out cold, "You're dead!" he shouted before the second thug ran at Revive who started skipping backward laughing while he hoped from left to right evading punches then suddenly ducked to slide his body along the smooth concrete like a break dancing move and kicked the thugs leg knocking him over, Revive spun faster until he managed to get back upright and walked over and jumped onto the thug's chest knocking the air out of him and knocked him out.

Revive slowly raised his right hand to the leader and smiled, "Still want to have fun?" Revive asked smiling before the leader of the trio stood glaring him. Revive hoped off the unconscious one to started skipping along not noticing the leader running to grab the pipe and picked it up quickly to throw at Revive who twirled around and kicked the pipe which flew and smacked into the last thug's face and knocked him out. "_Good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great? Good? Isn't it good? Isn't it great?" _Revive continued singing as he skipped along to catch the movie.

A few minutes later Revive walked into the theatre and shut his music and unplugged his headphones from his iPod in case, he didn't want to disturb people during the film. Revive got to the top row and sat down sighing with relief as the trailers for movies started playing. "Pardon me." A voice said next to him.

"Oh sorry." Revive said getting up to let them pass but stopped seeing who it was, "Oh hey Setsuna." Revive smiled as Setsuna looked at him shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm a Johnny Depp fan, there's no way I could turn this...down..." Revive trailed off looking over Setsuna's head to see Feldt a couple seats away, "Daaaw. You're both on a date, how kawaii!" Revive smiled but was smacked in the head by Setsuna. "Ouch. No need for that."

"It isn't a date..." Setsuna sighed pushing past him and started walking down the stairs to exit the theatre and gets snacks for him and Feldt. Revive moved down next to Feldt who hadn't noticed him.

"You like pirates?" Revive asked smiling. Feldt glanced over startled by Revive.

"Oh uh yes, I liked the other movies...the last one seemed to be a little long though."

"I know what you mean...I do wonder though...Will died in the third and came back as the new captain of the Flying Dutchmen right?" Revive asked while Feldt nodded, "And in the epilogue he and Elizabeth had a son right?" he continued which Feldt nodded to again, "Does that count as necrophilia?" Revive asked leaving Feldt staring at him confused.

"What's necrophilia?" Feldt asked.

"Its when-" Revive started but stopped hearing a cough and looked over seeing Setsuna glaring at him. "Uh...it's nothing." Revive laughed nervously as he moved back to his seat while Setsuna sat between him and Feldt. Setsuna passed Feldt her drink and set the large popcorn between them. "Anything for me?" Revive asked. Setsuna held up a small box of chocolates. "Sweet as!" Revive grinned reaching but Setsuna moved the box away, Revive moved his hand after the box but kept missing it.

"If you take back what you said about this being a date then you can have it." Setsuna said. Revive was hesitant at first but after Setsuna shook the box slightly he nodded.

"Okay I promise." Revive smiled before getting the chocolate box and started eating. "Itadakimasu!" Revive set his feet on top of the sea bellow him as no one was sitting there.

Setsuna sighed rolling his eyes reaching for popcorn while Feldt did the same and touched hands but quickly pulled their hands away. "I'm sorry." Setsuna said suddenly startled and turned his body away slightly. "You can go first."

"No it's fine, I can wait."

"I insist."

"It's my way of saying sorry."

"Ladies first."

Revive rolled his eyes looking back to the screen, "This is so a date."

**Apartment complex 8:00 PM**

Chris and Lichty walked into the building, "You did a good job for your fist day Lichty."

"I'm good at adjusting to things, I'm a fast adapter." Lichty responded as they stopped by the elevator. "Do you have work again tomorrow?" Lichty asked but Chris shook her head.

"No sorry. My day off but I do work the rest of the week." Chris responded.

"Hey guys!" Revive said smiling waving over as he skipped through the front door with Setsuna and Feldt walking in after him. "Nice to see you Christina." Revive stopped winking to her while Setsuna and Feldt sighed.

"Nice to see you, Revive." Chris smiled while Lichty leaned to the side to get a better look at Revive.

"Hi there." Lichty said smiling over but his jaw dropped as Revive ran to Chris and jumped at her as she barely caught him in her arms. "What the?" Lichty started but his jaw dropped even lower when Revive kissed Chris on the cheek.

Chris sighed blushing slightly, "Revive...you never change." Chris laughed as Revive just grinned.

Setsuna and Feldt looked over at the shocked Lichty, "Who's this guy?" they both asked looking at him at once.

"Oh, this is Lichty. He works at the same place as me." Chris answered while Revive was still in her arms but she was slowly being forced downward by his weight. "He's out new neighbour Feldt-oh crap." Chris said as she fell back but Revive used his own weight to spin them around and he ended up kneeling on the ground with Chris in his arms. "Oh...thanks."

"No worries my dear." Revive smiled brushing her hair back as Lichty covered his own mouth trying not to scream. Setsuna looked to Feldt who shrugged.

Revive stood back up pulling Chris back up, "We should go then shouldn't we?" Revive asked.

"Oh ya, let's go Feldt." Chris said to the pink haired girl who nodded and walked after her.

Feldt looked back to Setsuna, "Thanks for taking me to the movie Setsuna." Feldt said smiling while Setsuna nodded back to her.

"Of course. I only hope that you enjoyed it." Setsuna responded while Revive started walking with Chris and Lichty and Feldt but Lichty stopped to look at Revive.

"Uh why are you following-oh..you live here too don't you?." Lichty asked while Revive nodded fixing his yellow and white checker hat, "Well...nice to meet you, neighbour." Lichty smiled holding his hand out. _"Whatever, he's Chris' friend, I just met her today so I don't have any right to question this." _Lichty thought as Revive shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Larry." Revive smiled.

"...it's Lichty."

"Lipton?"

"Lichty."

"...Clause?"

"Huh?"

Revive smiled as they reached the elevator, "I'm joking Lichty. I'm not stupid." Revive looked to Feldt who seemed tired and had her head leaned against Chris before the elevator opened and they entered. Once they were inside Revive hit the button for his floor and Lichty's face turned white seeing it was the same floor as him and Chris.

"Uh...what about you?" Lichty asked.

"Huh? Whatcha mean?" Revive asked lifting the brim of his hat looking over.

"I mean, what about your floor?" Lichty asked while Revive stared at him, "You're on the same floor aren't you?" Lichty asked but in his mind he screamed seeing Revive nodded.

"Apartment number 003." Revive answered, "Just down the hall from you both." While they were nearing the floor Feldt was just thinking about when they were coming here from the theatre.

**20 minutes earlier**

Revive was skipping along the sidewalk blasting his music while Setsuna and Feldt were walking behind him. "Did you like the film?" Setsuna asked.

"It was okay." Feldt responded shrugging. (Don't want to give spoilers)

"At least Keira Knightly and Orlando Bloom weren't in it." Setsuna said looking back ahead as Revive continued humming to himself, "Those two's characters just slowed the second film and almost ruined the third." Setsuna said.

"I didn't mind them that much; it was nice to have a little romance." Feldt said smiling but Setsuna rolled his eyes, "You're not a fan of romance I assume?"

"I hate it." Setsuna responded, "Ruins a lot of good movies, all I care about are explosions and fighting." Setsuna responded.

"Oh, ok." Feldt said looking away.

"You're too nice." Setsuna sighed while Feldt looked at him confused, "You need to stop being so nice and actually talk about your own thoughts, you always just say okay and leave it at that. You need to be tougher and stand up for what you say, maybe raise your own voice and get your own point across." Setsuna said looking over while Feldt looked at the ground.

"I can't, I should respect people's own opinions." Feldt responded.

Setsuna's expression softened, "What I mean is don't let your words get pushed aside, let your own voice be heard by others. You're like a delicate rose in a storm...be a great cherry blossom tree that endures a storm and then as the skies calm you show your beautiful pedals to the world." Setsuna said which left Feldt speechless as they walked.

"R-rose? Ch-cherry blossom?" Feldt asked surprised by that comparison, "I'm neither of those things Setsuna."

"You need to be more confident in yourself Feldt, that's what'll help make you a better person as you grow." Setsuna said putting his hand on Feldt's shoulder while Revive was watching them through a reflection of a store they were passing, Revive couldn't help but smile.

**Chris' and Feldt's apartment: 8:08 PM **

Chris dropped her bag off on the couch and slumped down next to it, "Today was long as heck. At least I get to sleep in...Sunday's are awesome." Chris smiled leaning back to grab the remote and curled up in her seat as she turned the TV on to watch a movie while Feldt passed her to go to her room. "You're going to bed already Feldt? It's not even eight thirty yet." Chris said looking back to the TV then back, "We can watch Harry Potter."

"No thanks, I want to go to bed." Feldt responded. Feldt got to her room and sat down on her bed grabbing her pink flower plush and hugged it. _"You're like a delicate rose in a storm...be a great cherry blossom tree that endures a storm and then as the skies calm you show your beautiful pedals to the world."_ Setsuna's voice echoed in her kind making her look at the plush again. "For someone who hates romance he sure doesn't make it seem like it."

Meanwhile down the street Setsuna was walking down the sidewalk to go back home where he expected Lockon would be waiting. _"...Maybe there's an update on those Kira and Lacus fanfics..."_ Setsuna thought thinking about how he's been looking up fanfics online lately. _"I wonder if they get back together this chapter..."_

_Stupid abrupt ending ,. Sorry everyone but I can't think of anything else to add for this chapter and I'm sorry for it taking so long for the update but I've had writers block lately. If you're a fan of Kira and Lacus from Gundam SEED like I (And Setsuna =3) then check out ones by "Cyberdemon" (the one who got me into fanfiction) and "SpitfireX" and "JC-zala" these people are some of the writers that made me want to write fanfiction and it has really helped me improve my writing. Also want to say that if any of you have any questions or want to make a fanfic request with Setsuna and Feldt then by all means ask away. Please leave reviews and have a great day! ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

_I have finished High School everyone, I have both happy and depressed over this news. I will miss most of my teachers and miss having a schedule to keep me busy on weekdays, I do however have a job and that will help keep me occupied and get me some more cash._

**3:16 PM Celestial High**

"Party at Neil's!" Revive called running out of the school as several students were also making a run for it. "Last weekend before the last week!" Revive cheered jumping up to fist pump the air then landed down again to see Neil looking at him confused. "Yo bro, what's up?"

"Uh, bro. Why are you talking about the party like you're going?" Neil asked.

"Wh-what? C'mon Neil, it's me, Revive. Your best friend sense preschool! Your home boy, your ace, your brother from another mother, your-"

"Friend who forgot that there's a school meeting for teachers tonight?" Neil asked, Revive fell over from shock hearing that news. "I have an excuse for not attending though; I'll be free to host the graduation party."

"What excuse did you make?"

"My brother died and I need to go to his funeral." Neil laughed while Revive sat up on the grass while students continued passing them, several of them giving Neil a high five or waving and saying hi.

"Don't get my hopes up..." Revive sighed shaking his head.

"You really hate Lyle don't you?" Neil asked smirking to Revive then waved to someone else walking by.

"Yes I do...wait...with that excuse of yours. Miss. Sumeragi actually believed it?" Revive asked.

"Well she doesn't have to, having Lisa as my boss really helps anyway. She knows that if she goes to the party she'd just get wasted." Neil replied.

"Wait...Lisa?" Revive asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. That is her first name after all...duh." Neil said walking away. Revive fixed his hat and went after Neil. "You didn't know her first name?" Neil asked. "I thought the three of us have been friends for life."

"I thought it was Kujo!" Revive responded catching up with Neil.

"That's her middle name."

"Really? I called her Kujo and she never corrected me."

"Well she can go either way...that's what she said!"

"That's what- crap." Revive sighed as Neil managed to say "that's what she said" before he could. "You're quick."

"That's also what she said." Neil laughed while Revive shook his head. Neil noticed something and saw Setsuna and Feldt were walking together and talking. "Look at those two." Neil commented pointing to them, Revive glanced over and grinned.

"Ya, they're pretty good in the cooking class. Setsuna might make it to be a chef one day with what he can do."

"What about Feldt?" Neil asked but Revive kept silent for a moment.

"Well...she just needs more confidence and shouldn't be so careful because it slows her down and she day dreams too often that it gets her even further behind. She does average in the kitchen; it's the written work that she is better than Setsuna in. Although I really wish she would do better, it pains me to give her such a low mark."

"Is she failing?"

"No, no. She has about 55% average...Setsuna is 90 though."

"Doesn't she do better in the written work though?"

"Yes. It's the cooking assignments that are worth more though."

**4:10 PM Setsuna and Neil's place**

Setsuna zipped his backpack closed while Feldt was sitting on his bed slowly kicking her legs around waiting for Setsuna. "Thank you again for letting me stay at you and Christina's apartment tonight." Setsuna said tossing his bag over his shoulder and looked back to Feldt. "Neil at least will lock my room during this party...I hate people going into my room without me knowing." Feldt glanced around Setsuna's room and saw shelves with dozens of Gundam models around, most were positioned to look like they were fighting or interacting with others. A master grade Turn A had its rifle aimed down to another master grade of the Nu Gundam which Feldt remembered Setsuna buying at the mall several months ago.

"That's uh...the Nu Gundam right?" Feldt asked pointing to the Nu.

"Yes." Setsuna responded. He turned away and walked over to a shelf of his and opened a book and then slipped some money out to put into his pocket, "Neil suggested that we go by the video store on our way."

"Sure. Chris and I don't have much in terms of movies right now."

Setsuna walked by Feldt and opened the door for her so they could leave. Setsuna glanced to Neil and Tieria and Allelujah who were all setting food and drinks up. "What kind of soda should I go pick up?" Allelujah asked but Neil started laughing. "What's funny?"

"Dude! We're all adults; go get some liquor like a good boy. We are all going to drink tonight; I've got some chips and dip but Tieria still needs to go get pizza." Neil said pointing behind him as Tieria was getting a pile of plates set up on the kitchen counter.

"Party long! Party long!" Haro said jumping up and down next to Neil.

"Sorry pal." Neil sighed catching Haro in mid-air. "That last thing I want is you to end up being in the pool or covered in nacho cheese. Hey Feldt." Neil called over to Setsuna and Feldt who stopped to look back. "Catch." Neil called again tossing Haro down over to Feldt who caught him.

"Nice catch! Nice catch!" Haro said opening and closing his flaps.

"Why are you giving us Haro?" Setsuna asked.

"So that you can take care of him for the night. I don't want someone to think that Haro is a basketball due to his shape and color."

"I don't mind." Feldt said looking to Setsuna.

"Sleep over! Sleep over!"

Setsuna sighed at Hero's reaction but shrugged, "Fine. Put him in my backpack." Setsuna said but Feldt walked by Setsuna.

"We can carry him around Setsuna. It's not like we're carrying an illegal animal around with us."

Setsuna closed the door and took off after Feldt, "Wait up Feldt!" Setsuna called to the young girl who was several yards ahead of him already. Neil stood by the window smiling at the pair walk down the sidewalk.

"I remember being their age..." Neil sighed.

"Too bad Chris wasn't around at the time." Tieria sighed appearing next to Neil.

"Ya...wait what?" Neil asked looking to Tieria, "What do you mean?"

"Huh? Oh uh, nothing!" Tieria stuttered, "Oh hey look at the time, I should really go get those pizzas like we agreed-bye!" Tieria said fast turning and ran off to go get to his car that was on the driveway.

**4:20 PM Video rental store **

Feldt took a DVD off the shelf to look at it, "How does this look Haro?" Feldt asked the robot.

"Too boring! Too boring!" Haro replied as Feldt put the DVD back on the shelf and grabbed another and held it to Haro.

"This one?"

"Low reviews. Reviews low!" Haro said. Feldt sighed putting it back to think about what movies to pick from as she looked down the rows of movies. Meanwhile Setsuna was in the action section looking through different movies.

"So many choices." Setsuna sighed, "But most of them I have already seen." Setsuna kept looking until he noticed a movie in the row next over. Setsuna walked around and stopped surprised he now was standing by the Romantic movie section. _"Wrong way I guess." _Setsuna thought turning around to head back but stopped to look back at the movie Titanic. "No. I've seen it and it only gets interesting after the iceberg hits the ship." Setsuna said taking another step but stopped noticing over by the action section Hiling was there looking through different things. "...Great..." Setsuna thought walking toward the section and was going to ignore her if she noticed him but stopped seeing her depressed look as she stared at the DVD shelf.

"I hate my life..." Hiling sighed leaning her head forward and against the shelf, "Stupid people. I hate everyone..." Hiling cried feeling tears forming in her eyes. "No one's coming to our party...and I can't go to Neil's..."

"Are you okay?" Setsuna asked walking over by Hiling and startled her by doing so.

"Oh! Setsuna!" Hiling said surprised looking to him wiping her eyes fast, "What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay?" Setsuna repeated the question.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Hiling asked.

Feldt was walking around looking for Setsuna while Haro followed her. Feldt had finally gotten something which Haro agreed with, Wall.E. Maybe it should have been obvious that Haro would like a movie starring robots. "Setsuna where are you?" Feldt asked looking down the aisles but soon she spotted Setsuna from the top of his head. "There he is." Feldt smiled running over she got to the aisle, "hey Setsuna I-" Feldt stopped seeing Setsuna talking with Hiling and she seemed quite happy to be doing so.

"That is why I think Ribbons is kind of a tool." Setsuna said shrugging while Hiling giggled, "Should you really be laughing? He is your brother."

"I know but sometimes he does things that really upset me. He is full of himself though, I'll agree with you with that." Hiling said. _"Oh my god, I'm actually talking to Setsuna!"_ Hiling thought feeling like a teenage girl that just met the guy of her dreams.

"That's good that you're feeling better. I saw you and felt that I should have at least said something." Setsuna shrugged.

"You can be a nice guy Setsuna."

"...Please don't make a deal out of this. I just hate seeing a person upset...especially if something I may have done may have sparked it." Setsuna said looking to Hiling seeing her surprised expression, "I'm correct aren't I?" Setsuna asked as Hiling nodded faintly. Meanwhile Feldt was hiding around the shelves watching Setsuna and Hiling talking with each other. "I am sorry Hiling; I don't really trust women yet...not after Nena." Setsuna said looking away and took a step away. Feldt clenched her hands tightly against the corner of the shelf seeing Hiling reach and grasp Setsuna's hand.

"Thank you Setsuna. It may not mean much from me but I am thankful." Hiling said smiling again. Setsuna stared at her hand blankly but slowly took his hand back, "...Please don't touch me Hiling." Setsuna said clasping his second hand over his hand almost like he was trying to hide a burn on his hand.

"Okay...I'm sorry." Hiling said lowering her arm.

Setsuna turned away again and started walking toward where Feldt was and noticed her. "Feldt?" Setsuna asked seeing the pink haired girl didn't notice him.

"Ah!" Feldt was startled and fell back. Setsuna ran fast toward her and grasped her shoulders stopping her right before she landed on the ground. "Oh...thank you Setsuna."

"You're really a klutz." Setsuna commented sighing. Feldt couldn't help but laugh while Hiling was standing by also laughing, although she wasn't laughing at how Feldt almost fell but about how fast Setsuna was to act just seeing Feldt lose her footing.

"Oh ya. I found a movie." Feldt said reaching next to her.

"All right, what did you get?" Setsuna asked.

Feldt held up the case "Wall.E" Feldt replied smiling.

**6:00 PM Setsuna and Neil's place**

Neil sighed laying on the couch while Tieria was letting several people into the house, "Hey everyone, thanks for coming." Tieria greeted. Allelujah was in the kitchen getting food and drinks ready but had a nose clip on standby for when he had to open any beers sense Allelujah hated the smell of liquor. Tieria was about to close the door when a foot blocked it, "Oh sorry, I didn't see...Oh. It's you." Tieria said blankly seeing Johan Trinity was blocking the door and pushed it open.

"It's good to see you too Tieria Erde. Please excuse my lateness but I had to get ready. I also brought Nena along." Johan said just before Nena entered and pushing Tieria out of her way.

"There was no need for that you stupid girl." Tieria growled brushing off his shoulder then closed the door behind Johan. "I guess it isn't too bad having you here sense you are a reasonable person compared to your brother." Tieria commented watching Nena walking around and seemed to be looking for something. "Setsuna isn't here." Tieria called over to her.

"Well Michael is a handful I must confess." Johan said but before he could continue Nena shoved him aside so she could glare at Tieria.

"What do you mean? Where is he then?" Nena asked glaring harshly at Tieria but he was unaffected by her stare, "Tell me where my man is!"

"Your man?" Tieria asked trying not to laugh, "Setsuna F. Seiei broke up relations with you several months ago and you feel that you should call him your man?" Tieria asked shaking his head and started walking away, "You are quite the fool. So foolish that it's depressing." Tieria continued walking into the next room to talk to some more people. "Johan can you please open the door when more people arrive?" Tieria asked looking over.

"Sure." Johan replied looking through the eyehole in the door.

Neil walked out of his room looking around, "have you seen Haro anywhere...wait, never mind." Neil said laughing and sat down next to Allelujah and grabbed a beer. "I forgot that he's with Setsuna and Feldt." Neil said leaning back in the chair.

"You think that those two are okay?" Allelujah asked but froze trailing his sight over to Nena as did everyone else. "Uh oh."

Nena glared at Neil who was sweating nervously, "What did you say?" Nena asked clenching her fist. "She's with him?" she yelled as Allelujah peaked around the corner.

"Technically you could say he's with her sense he and Feldt are going to her place for the night." Allelujah explained but then Tieria shoved a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Shut your mouth!" Tieria shouted seeing how much worse Allelujah was making things.

"He's what!" Nena screamed hearing that; she turned and ran to the door which Johan opened for her to run out.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Tieria asked running over, "If she finds them she'll tear Feldt to pieces!" Tieria yelled but Neil tapped his shoulder, "What!"

"It'll be fine. Nena has no idea where Feldt and Chris live so as long as they just head straight there after they went to the video store they'll be fine and Nena can just blow off some steam." Neil explained sitting back down and stretched, "Hey Haro?...Oh right...this'll take a while." Neil sighed.

**6:20 PM In town**

Nena walked around glancing around at buildings and into stores she walked by as she was looking for any trace of pink hair she could tear at. "I warned her and she didn't get the damn message..." Nena growled turning a corner then backed away to hide around the corner. _"Did I just see that?" _she thought looking around the corner again and saw Setsuna with Feldt but also Hiling was with them walking down the sidewalk away from Nena. "Sense when did Hiling want to be around that Feldt girl?" Nena thought out loud before she started walking after them. Nena followed them for several minutes until they stopped by the arcade, Nena followed in and saw Setsuna going through his bag and pulled a model out.

Feldt watched Setsuna remove the model and saw it looked like Exia but the model had a little more details on it to make it seem battle worn. "Why do you have that with you?" Feldt asked but Setsuna didn't answer as he walked over to one of the cockpits for the Gundam simulation game.

"Guess Setsuna did some modifications to Exia." Hiling commented, "How this game works Feldt is through models." Hiling explained sliding her backpack off her back and removed her own model of the Kshatriya. "This is my model; I just got it together a little while ago." Hiling said showing it off. "Not too much detail, I'm not good enough to do detail markers or paints yet." Hiling looked over to another pod. "Setsuna is it okay if I join with you?" she asked.

Setsuna placed his Exia into a Haro that was in the cockpit, "If you fight me." Setsuna said walking away as the Haro sealed. Hiling walked away to another room where they both changed into flight suits and grabbed helmets. Setsuna got to a locker that was labelled with his name. Setsuna saw Neil's, Tieria's, and Allelujah's were next to his along with Patrick's. Setsuna zipped his suit shut and grabbed his helmet from the shelf in the locker. Setsuna exited in his custom blue and white flight suit, in the other door Hiling exited wearing a green one.

"How does this look?" Hiling asked twirling around, "I'm excited! I have never used a Gundam battle pod before."

Feldt watched the monitor that would display the battle. Setsuna walked over to her and nudged her shoulder, "Go ahead and select the stage if you want." Setsuna said pointing to the large terminal set up in front of them.

"Wha? No it's fine you two decide on something."

"It'll be fair. You don't know the stats of our machines so therefore you won't cater to one over the other because it'll be random." Setsuna told her as he walked over to his pod while Hiling placed her Kshatriya into the pod's Haro unit to scan the model. Setsuna's pod closed and the stats for Exia appeared on for him as it read the admin weapon load outs that he had set it to. "GN sword...Beam saber count at two, same with beam daggers...GN long and short swords are confirmed." Setsuna read seeing the weapons appearing on the display, Setsuna used his hand on the screen to slowly turn Exia around to examine the outside, "GN shield...and GN drive seem firmly in place. Exia is ready for the match." Setsuna said as the screen in front of him dimmed then opened as the simulation of Exia on a launch catapult.

"Funnels in place it looks like." Hiling said to herself turning the Kshatriya's view to look at it from bellow, "Yup, they're all there. The beam sabers are in place and equipped...sucks it doesn't come with a rifle." She sighed but put her helmet on and clicked it into place while Setsuna did the same. Both pods connected their comm. connection which could be used whenever they wanted to talk to each other. "Kshatriya, Hiling Care, I'm heading out!" Hiling said as her pod simulated the force of the machine launching. The Kshatriya exited the ship and opened its fins wide and launched at full speed toward a space colony which apparently Feldt had chosen. _"Sweet, space is where this thing should dominate."_ Hiling thought looking around. Hiling knew from Ribbons and Tieria playing that GN drives were only for admins and that they gave off a bright green light that could be seen from far away. "Where are you Setsuna?" she asked over the comm. but heard only a chuckle. "Setsuna?" she asked again but turned around activating a beam saber just before Exia was close to impale the Kshatriya, her beam saber and Setsuna's GN sword clashed and sparks flew as they tried to force each other back. _"That was fast!" _Hiling thought thinking about how all players would always be placed quite a distance from each other to make things a little fairer. "Funnels!" Hiling called pushing Exia back but it backed away too easily, Setsuna had backed away on purpose before a barrage of beams from the funnels stringed around where he was. The funnels flew around Exia and started to fire but Exia swerved from side to side and even did a back flip and flew over two before he cut then in half with his GN sword and a quickly drawn GN long sword. "Gotcha!" Hiling called as all her funnels fired at once but Exia tucked its legs up and raised its large shield and took cover behind it while the beams did nothing to the shield. "You have to be joking!"

Exia lowered the shield and stretched its legs back out and placed the long sword away as it grabbed two beam daggers and held then in his left hand. "My turn." Setsuna said taking off toward the Kshatriya swinging violently at it and even cut off one of the fins with ease before he threw the daggers into another damaging the Kshatriya which would slow itself down.

Feldt watched the game monitor the pair as well as it could and she saw the fighting condition of Exia remained the same while Kshatriya was almost at half. "Setsuna is good at this game. That's certain."

"Now you're alone." Nena said startling Feldt as she appeared behind her.

"N-Nena?" Feldt asked turning around and took a step back.

"The one and only...time to kick your ass." Nena said walking toward Feldt was scared out of her mind.

"_Someone help."_ Feldt thought, "Please don't Nena..." she said quietly.

"Shut up!" Nena replied grabbing Feldt by her shirt, "Those pods are sound proof so you're screwed." Nena said before he rammed her fist into Feldt's stomach knocking the air out of her. Feldt fell onto her knees gasping for air and felt tears swelling in her eyes. "It'll be a while before they should be done, let's go for a walk." Nena said smirking grabbing Feldt's hair and slowly started dragging her toward the back exit. Feldt slowly tried crying for help but they only came out as short gasps which even Nena couldn't hear.

"_Someone...anyone...help me..."_ Feldt tried to say as tears streaked down her cheeks. Nena reached the door and grasped the handle but a hand grasped her should and turned her toward them and Nena didn't expect it but a fist collided into her jaw and knocked her back letting go off Feldt at the same time. Feldt was stuck on the ground too exhausted to try to sit up. Feldt was slowly moved back up and she was filled with joy seeing it was Setsuna holding her. "S-Setsuna...Setsuna!" Feldt cried pulling herself closer to him. Nena meanwhile was standing back up using a nearby arcade machine to try to help herself stand up.

"Don't even think about walking away." Setsuna said scaring Nena and made her blood run cold as he looked up glaring furiously at her, "I'll never forgive you for something this sickening." Setsuna said standing up helping Feldt back to her feet, "Hiling...hold onto Feldt for a moment." Setsuna said Hiling worriedly nodded and ran over to carefully support Feldt. Setsuna started walking toward Nena; Setsuna felt his entire body cold from the hate running through his veins glaring furiously at Nena.

"Setsuna, please don't!" Nena stuttered falling backward onto the ground, before she could try to get back up she stopped seeing Setsuna standing over her.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't break every bone in your body!" Setsuna shouted scaring everyone in the room. Feldt was shocked seeing Setsuna like this instead of his usual calm self. "Why I shouldn't I kill you?" Setsuna finally asked. The entire arcade was now silent, even the sounds that the machines would give had now disappeared.

"That's too far." Feldt said raising her voice. Setsuna looked over, Feldt could see his hands trembling but it was impossible to tell if they were shaking from anger or sadness. "Even if she had taken my life it wouldn't give a reason to take hers." Feldt continued taking a few steps toward Setsuna. Nena stayed on the ground staring at Feldt in shock hearing everything being said, "Nena hates me, I understand that and I won't hold it against her but I don't hate her...I'm scared of her yes but I don't hate her." Setsuna remained silent as Nena slowly started backing away and got to her feet and started backing away. Nena saw that no one seemed to notice so she took the chance to run as tears trailed behind her. Setsuna sighed falling onto his knees, Setsuna..." Feldt also sighed setting herself next to him. Feldt reached over and slid his helmet off and set it beside them, "I'm fine. Nena only scared me a little bit, please don't hurt her though."

Setsuna looked over confused, "What? Nena might have tried to kill you and you act like she just pushed you into the wall."

"It's like I said before. If she did take my life it still wouldn't excuse you for taking hers." Feldt said clasping her hand onto Setsuna's, "Promise that you won't hurt Nena." Feldt said looking into Setsuna's eyes. Hiling backed away and went to grab her model and change out of her flight suit thinking she should leave Setsuna and Feldt alone for now.

"...I promise." Setsuna said closing his eyes and leaned back onto Feldt's lap as she slowly swept her hands through his raven hair. Patrick entered the room looking through some letters and stopped.

"_Uh...what did I miss?"_ Patrick thought dropping his things and ran over to Feldt and Setsuna to see if they were okay.

Meanwhile several blocks down the street Nena collapsed in an ally as her face was drenched in tears, "Why did I do that?...Damn...I need some kind of help...I'm a fricking psycho..." Nena cried slamming her fist on the concrete as it started to rain on her.

**6:45 PM Ribbons' and Hiling's place**

"You're with Setsuna F. Seiei and Feldt Grace right now?" Ribbons asked standing by the front door expecting people to show up for his arranged party not wanting to accept the idea that everyone was at Neil's place. "When will you be back?"

"That's the thing...tomorrow?" Hiling asked but Ribbons ended the call. Ribbons pitched the cell phone across the room and it shattered against the concrete wall, "Damn that Setsuna F. Seiei!" Ribbons shouted slamming the front door and stormed off to his room.

**6:46 PM Chris' and Feldt's apartment**

Hiling flinched hearing the phone hang up and sighed setting it down, "Ribbons sounds really mad at me." She sighed looking from the counter to Setsuna laying on the couch face down while Feldt was going through the plastic bag with the DVDs they rented. "I'm still shocked you're not going to call the police about that ordeal with Nena Trinity." Hiling asked, Feldt looked over and put her index finger over her mouth to signal to Hiling to not mention it. Feldt looked over to Setsuna who had fallen asleep with his bag next to him.

"I don't want Setsuna to be reminded. He feels responsible for what happened." Feldt sighed walking past Setsuna to the counter to sit next to Hiling. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"I don't care. Ribbons acts calm and sophisticated but keep down he is always about to snap." Hiling sighed laying her onto the counter, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"By all means, you're a friend Hiling so it would be a crime to not let you." Feldt said smiling but both girls jumped as there was a crack of thunder that followed the room turning white from the lightning. "Plus at least there's someone here to keep me company during a storm while Setsuna is asleep." Feldt said as she and Hiling looked around still startled by the storm. "Although I hope Nena isn't out there right now and is indoors."

"You have trouble hating people don't you?" Hiling asked.

"Everyone makes mistakes in their lives and deserves a chance to fix it, what makes us human is us having the choice to change our nature." Feldt said while both girls were unaware of Setsuna listening in from the couch.

"Rain, rain, go away, come back another day!" Haro cheered jumping onto the counter flashing his eyes making Feldt and Hiling laugh.

**7:00 PM Setsuna's and Neil's place**

Neil sighed walking over some guy who had fallen asleep on the floor so he could get to the couch and sit next to Tieria. "We're going to have a lot of cleaning to do once this is over." Neil chuckled while Tieria was reading something. "Have you seen Allelujah and Marie?"

"I think that they're outside." Tieria answered turning the page of the book.

Neil glanced up noticing the door open; "Someone else is here?" he asked but was surprised to see Revive peak his head in and look around. "Yo Revive, don't be a stranger and come on inside." Neil called. Revive walked in but Lisa was right behind him as they both entered. "Lisa!" Neil asked jumping up started.

"Hey Neil." She greeted stepping back as another group of people ran by but everyone in the entire house quieted down and stopped what they were doing as they looked at Lisa wondering why the school councillor was at the house.

"It's the fuzz!" Allelujah screamed running inside and down another hall while Marie ran after him.

"...Uh, I heard there was a party here so I'm here to check things out." Lisa said as everyone in the house sighed with relief.

Allelujah peaked back around the corner, "Sweet!"

Marie peeked around with her head under Allelujah's, "I was worried that we were in trouble or something."

"What? Why? All of you are having a graduation party, that's it. There aren't any laws broken here so it's all fine." Lisa said walking in tossing her jacket and it ended up hanging on Allelujah's head. "Where can I get a drink?" she asked stopping in front of Neil. Everyone else went back to doing what they were before.

"Should you really be drinking?" Neil asked poking her in the forehead.

"It's a Friday night and it was a long meeting so I think I deserve a few." She replied as Revive walked by.

"What did I miss?" Revive joked.

"You missed the second coming of Christ, the house and everyone being sent to Oz, and the Oompa Loompas." Neil responded grinning.

"...Ha! Very funny!" Revive sighed shaking his head.

"Seriously...I need something!" Lisa shouted behind Neil and Revive scaring them both half to death.

Again the door clicked and someone else walked in, Tieria glanced up and dropped his book, "Sis?" Tieria shouted shocked seeing Regene had her hair much longer and had it straightened, she had her glasses replaced with contacts and was wearing a red shirt and purple skirt.

"Um...do I look alright?" she asked blushing and scratched the back of her head nervously as everyone had once again fallen silent and were staring at her. Anew peeked in from the door behind her as Lyle appeared looking from around Anew.

"All thanks to me." Anew smiled walking over and patted Regene on the back, "it took a bit of work but I think that Regene has it understood how to get this look." She said as Regene nodded.

"So wait...Regene is going to look like this now." Neil asked tilting his head to the side still trying to understand that it was Regene standing there.

"Mhmm. looks good doesn't she?"

"I'd hit it!" Revive shouted.

"She's your cousin you dunce." Neil said smacking Revive in the head, "...not as satisfying as smacking Lichty around..." Neil sighed.

"I mean I would hit it if she wasn't my cousin." Revive corrected himself as several guys whistled.

Tieria stepped next to Regene, "At least it'll be much easier to tell us apart." Tieria said pointing to Regene's lack of glasses and longer hair, "Now she looks like a girl." Tieria said before he was smacked in the head by Regene.

"What the hell did you just say?" she yelled glaring at Tieria who got back onto his feet.

"N-nothing!" Tieria stuttered but turned away and started running away outside to the backyard and ran by several people as Regene took off after him.

**9:00 PM Chris' and Feldt's apartment**

Setsuna sat between Feldt and Hiling who were both sitting on either side of him resting their heads on his shoulders. "I still don't understand." Setsuna said tilting his head to the side and it tapped gently against Hiling's, "Why does Wall.E feel so compelled to be with Eve? He has only seen her for about a few minutes and he feels as though he needs to be around her."

"He's in love." Hiling replied looking up to Setsuna, "Is that hard to understand?"

"They're machines though; it makes no sense that they would have emotions toward each other." Setsuna said scratching his head still baffled by the movie.

"It is just a movie though." Feldt said turned to lean her back against Setsuna and put her legs up on the armrest on the couch. "It's sweet."

"You girls really fall victim to romance too easily." Setsuna rolled his eyes and leaned back into his seat, "But I suppose it is kind of...cute." Setsuna forced the last word out. Feldt and Hiling both stared at Setsuna shocked by him using the word 'cute'.

"Looks like you're coming out of your shell." Feldt smiled but Setsuna looked away and leaned against Hiling who snuggled closer to him. Feldt pushed herself closer against Setsuna until he was being crushed between both girls.

"You're going to crush my shell at this rate." Setsuna grunted.

Several hours passed, the movie was done for a while and Setsuna was asleep between both Feldt and Hiling who were asleep beside him both with arms around him. Chris walked in from the front door and passed by but stopped seeing the trio. _"Wow...Setsuna is kind of a player."_ Chris thought slowly sneaking past to go to her room and brought out three pillows. She placed one behind Setsuna's head and onto his shoulders for Feldt Hiling to sleep against then covered them with a blanket. _"That should do it."_ Chris thought walking back to her room for the night.

_I would like to apologize for the delay in this chapter's release but my job has kept me busy and when I'm not working I'm playing that new Gundam Dynasty Warriors game...and yes, from now on Regene basically looks like gender-swapped Tieria now. =3_


	9. Chapter 9

**7:11 AM School bus leaving Celestial High**

Allelujah kept his head rested on the seat in front of him trying to rest while Soma was sitting with her back against his shoulder. "So how long till we're out of here?" Soma asked tapping her foot against the seat keeping her body facing the isle of the bus. "Let's get this trip started!"

Allelujah glanced over with dark rings under his eyes, "Soma, how long till Marie is ready to get up?" Allelujah asked yawning.

"I want to give her the ride to rest then she is free to do whatever." Soma explained pushing herself closer to Allelujah and crushed him against the window. "Now quiet down now and let's wait until we go."

"Now everyone quiet down!" Ali called stepping onto the bus which scared Allelujah half to death. "We'll be leaving in 10 minutes for the camp. There are small video screens on your seats that you can turn on or off and have different films, televisions channels, music stations and yadda, yadda, whatever." Ali explained sitting down near the front of the bus. Sergei stepped onto the bus next which helped Allelujah relax.

"I'll perform attendance, when I call your name let me know you're here with a yes or hello." Sergei called as Ali handed him a clip board. "Allelujah Haptism." Sergei started.

Soma was pushed back slightly as Allelujah stood up raising his hand, "Yes sir! I am! Thank you for being here!" Allelujah called waving his hand around. Everyone on the bus stared at Allelujah but all didn't even laugh because they all also felt the same way seeing as if Sergei wasn't then Ali would be the only teacher with them on the camping trip."

"All right. Good to have you here Allelujah." Sergei grinned writing onto the paper.

Allelujah got his collar grabbed and forced to sit back in the seat by Soma, she was glaring angrily at Allelujah while he was sweating nervously. "You dumbass, do you understand how retarded you looked?" Soma asked pushing him back against the window. "Idiot."

"Soma Smirnov?" Sergei asked seeing Soma from where he was.

Allelujah's jaw dropped as Soma stood up waving her hand with a big smile, "Yes sir!" she called over while Allelujah giggled for a moment before he was smashed on the head but her fist. "Shut your trap!" Soma growled. Allelujah sighed rubbing his head as Soma sat back down.

"Mr. Smirnov?" Ali asked looking to Sergei.

"Yes mister Saachez?" Sergei asked looking over.

"My nephew is also coming along for the trip sense he is a student teacher." Ali grinned sending chills down Allelujah's spine.

"Your nephew? Well we're leaving in 7 minutes so I don't know if-" Sergei was then interrupted by someone hoping onto the bus and stood next to him.

"I'm here and accounted for." The young man said grinning. The young man had dirty blonde hair and a sharp grin almost likes fangs and his eyes were a blood color.

"Meet my nephew Fon." Ali smiled as Fon looked over to Ali.

"Hey old man." Fon responded crossing him arms and leaning next to the seat. In the seat where Allelujah was Soma was staring at Allelujah confused as he was in shock seeing Ali with who you could call Ali Jr.

**10:20 AM Celestial High**

Setsuna looked over the recipe for the cake that he was assigned to make. Setsuna glanced to Feldt who was trying to make dinner buns that were going to be served with pasta that the school was selling to students. "Um...tbs?" Feldt asked nervously looking around the counter and opened the drawer that has all the measuring cups. "Where's the one that say tbs?" Feldt thought rummaging through contents of the drawing.

"You're looking for this." Setsuna said beside Feldt as he handed her the tablespoon.

"No, I need a teaspoon." Feldt said but stopped and started thinking, "Oh...you're right." Feldt sighed leaning against the counter. "I already messed up then." Feldt sighed. "I put too little salt earlier..." she sighed. "Is it okay if...we change spots for now?"

"Sure. All you need to do is mix it." Setsuna said walking by the bowl to start adding more. "So I need to add...oh right, Feldt make sure you-" Setsuna jumped hearing loud yelp and felt a cloud of dust hit his back. Setsuna turned around and saw the mixer was spinning wildly and clouds of flower and other solid ingredients were all around and on top of Feldt. Setsuna grabbed a wet rag and walked over and wiped over her face to clear the white powder. "That was my fault. I'm sorry." Setsuna said while Feldt just stood as he cleaned her off.

"_I can't believe that I'm not failing this class." _Feldt thought while Setsuna walked away to clean the rag off to wash more off of her.

"What happened here?" Revive asked in surprise walking into the bakery seeing Feldt covered in flower from the neck down. "What did you do Feldt?"

"I didn't mean to." Feldt stuttered looking down.

"It was my fault." Setsuna said getting both Revives and Feldt's attentions, "I asked Feldt to take care of the cake but I failed to turn the setting down from high to low." Setsuna explained.

Revive sighed, "Well...It's fine, we can just thaw out some brownies." Revive sighed walking away, "At least neither of you was hurt." Revive called over sliding his headphones back on before he went to check on everyone else.

"Why did you say that Setsuna?" Feldt asked looking to Setsuna but he didn't say anything as he washed off her shoulder and patted her down to help get some of the thick flower off so it would be easier to wipe down. "You could have got into trouble for something I should have checked."

"What's done is done. There's nothing to beat yourself up over, I can fix everything here."

"I'll help Setsuna!" Hiling called running in almost knocking Feldt down which Setsuna watched out for ready to catch her if she did.

"Hiling get out of here, get back to making salad like you were told to." Setsuna said then looked to Feldt. "You should go do something else." Setsuna said turning away and walked over to start fixing the buns.

Feldt walked out while Hiling was next to her, "Sorry about that." Hiling said but Feldt didn't seem to hear her, "Feldt?" Hiling asked poking at Feldt's arm to get her attention.

"What? Oh, don't worry about it. It's fine." She said looking back ahead as they left the kitchen to the classroom and sat down at one of the tables. "I just screwed up so bad, Setsuna must hate me."

"No way. I can understand Setsuna being short with me but with you? Fat chance, he must have not gotten enough rest last night or something and needs his own space for a little bit." Hiling reassured Feldt patting her back. "At least Nena isn't around to make things worse."

"That's another thing! Nena hasn't been to school in two weeks. No one has seen or heard from her, I'm worried."

"You're worried about Nena? She attacked you. You're just way more forgiving then Nena deserves." Hiling sighs leaning back in her chair. "Who cares if she's gone?"

Outside the classroom Johan was outside listening to the girls.

**Two weeks ago at the Trinity's home**

Johan entered the house looking through the mail he got from the mailbox and was looking through to see the bills and then came to a small box which was signed for Michael. "You're package is here brother." Johan called tossing the small box onto the counter as he continued to the living room and sat down in his hazel chair while Michael appeared behind him and jumped into his blue chair next to him.

"Sweet as! I've been waiting for weeks for these movies." Michael grinned setting the box onto his lap.

"What movies?" Johan asked looking over as he picked up a newspaper from beside his chair. "They're mature content films I assume?" Johan asked.

"...maybe..." Michael said looking away, "None of your business."

"By the way, have you seen Nena? She usually is back home by now." Johan said noticing the clock hanging over the TV, "It isn't like her to be so late coming home."

"She'd better be back soon sense it's been raining for a while now." Michael pointed out looking outside the window but then they both heard the front door open and slam. "Hey Nena is that you?" Michael called but he and Johan just saw a blur go by the door to the living room and heavy footsteps that faded upstairs which followed with another door slam. Michael looked over to Johan who stared blankly at him. "What?"

"Go see if Nena is alright." Johan said blankly.

"What? Screw that. You do it; you're the oldest so maybe you should consider yourself the most responsible." Michael said leaning in his chair and set the footrest up and grabbed the TV remote and turned the television on. Johan sighed and got up to go upstairs and went up passing his door and then walked by Michael's door and stopped by Nena's door.

"Nena?" Johan asked knocking once but he didn't hear anything. "Nena I am aware of you being in there. Please respond." Johan asked through the door.

"Leave me alone." Nena responded quietly on the other side.

"What happened?" Johan asked knocking again.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's about Setsuna isn't it?" Johan asked trying to open the door but still had no luck.

"It's my fault." Nena admitted. Johan stood thinking about how she admitted to being at fault over something, "I...I did something I want to take back..." Nena said quieter. Johan listen and could hear Nena breathing in a manner as though she was trying not to cry out loud. "I'm dropping out." Nena said again.

Johan slammed his hand against the door, "Nena. You're not dropping out of school...maybe we can talk to Ribbons; maybe his grandfather can arrange something." Johan said looking to the door. "Maybe you can get private lessons."

"Hold on!" Nena called from behind the door and swung it open; Johan was surprised to see tears running down from Nena's eyes, "Really? You'll do that for me?" Nena asked, Johan nodded and Nena wrapped her arms around Johan's arm. "Thank you Johan!"

"Maybe we could see about therapy sessions." Michael suggested peeking around the corner but a second later Nena was right in front of Michael with her hands wrapped around his throat.

"What are you saying?" she growled but stopped letting go and staggered back, "Oh...that would be good too." She sighed while Michael cracked a smile while Johan chuckled and ruffled Nena's hair.

**11:50 AM Celestial High lunchroom - Present day**

Tieria looked back and forth from Setsuna and Feldt seeing them both had not said a word the entire lunch. "So...how was foods class?" Tieria asked trying to start a conversation sense he was bored due to Allelujah not being around.

"I don't want to talk about it." Feldt answered taking a bite of her carrot.

"It could have been better." Setsuna responded breaking some crackers to drop into his soup.

"I see...did something happen?" Tieria asked then looked beside him hearing some faint music just before he saw Revive sit down beside him. "Revive? Shouldn't you be working in the kitchen?"

"Ya but I came here real quick to check on Setsuna and Feldt. Sorry you guys but things are getting stressful now that the end of the year is coming up. I'm sorry if I came across as impatient." Revive said again.

"It's my fault it was screwed up." Setsuna said but Revive taped him on the head.

"Hey it's fine. No harm was done; no one gives a real crap. The buns turned out fine and teachers don't give a crap about a difference between cake and brownies. Plus you don't need to take the blame." Revive grinned, "I could tell just from looking at you." Setsuna sat silent while Feldt did the same. "Come on you two, your first year of High school is almost done so don't act all depressed okay?"

"Okay." Feldt responded smiling to Revive who grinned back and gave her the thumbs up.

"That's good. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go back and help with selling lunches." Revive said slipping his headphones back on and then started skipping along to where Bring was waving him over.

Tieria looked back to Setsuna who was still eating, "You okay Setsuna?" Tieria asked but Setsuna looked away. Feldt looked at Setsuna baffled by his sudden irritated state.

"Are you okay Setsuna?"

"Yes. Leave me alone." Setsuna responded before he took a bite. Feldt sunk in her seat feeling a little depressed over it.

**12:00 PM Camp grounds**

Allelujah stepped off the bus and cracking his back after he was squished inside the bus for so long, "I thought we'd never get here." Allelujah sighed but was suddenly kicked in the back and fell into a pile of luggage. "Ow!" Allelujah cried from under the pile.

"Suck it up wuss." Soma said jumping off the bus. Soma jumped to the side as a suit case flew by her and almost hit another student who had gotten off. "Hey! That could have hurt me!" Soma yelled glaring at Allelujah standing up and brushed himself off.

"Shut up." Hallelujah said running his hands through his hair then looked over grinning, "I am getting really sick of Allelujah not saying anthything to you."

"Like what?"

"That you're a total bitch." Hallelujah replied laughing as Soma glared at him.

"Why you..." she growled stomping over and wrapped her arms around Hallelujah's neck while he did the same and they pressed their foreheads against the other's. "Take that back."

"Blow me." Hallelujah said then the pair both heard a loud whistle. Hallelujah reverted back to Allelujah as Marie took over once more and they both dropped their arms staring at each other in shock. "I'm so sorry Marie! I don't know how Hallelujah took over so easily!"

"Soma provoked him. It's my fault. If I had rested and didn't stay up on my laptop I wouldn't have needed Soma to..." Marie trailed off while she and Allelujah slowly turned to look at the rest of the students standing by staring at them with Sergei and Ali both holding their whistles.

"_This is awkward..."_ Allelujah thought nervously. "Coach I'm really sorry."

"Allelujah stay here. Marie you'll go with Mr. Saachez and the rest of the class to the campsite." Sergei said putting his whistle aside.

"Dad I-"

"I said go!" Sergei said raising his voice. Marie nodded and got into line with everyone else and grabbed her own bag as did everyone else and started walking away with their things. Once everyone was out of sight and hearing range Sergei approached Allelujah who was trembling in fear. "I want an explanation right now."

Allelujah stood feeling his entire body was cold and he could fear his heart racing, _"What do I say? That I have a split personality?...does Mr. Smirnoff know about Soma?...Is he going to feed me to the bears?"_ all these things ran through Allelujah's mind in a second while Sergei just stared at him.

"You know why I'm mad at you correct?" Sergei asked, "You could have injured my daughter."

"I know sir but-"

"Allelujah, you're a good kid. It's that other you that I'm mad at." Sergei said, "Is there any way I can talk to him?" Sergei asked seeming to be a bit calmer.

"Talk to Hallelujah?" Allelujah asked. Sergei nodded. "Give him a moment." Allelujah said closing his eyes and took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. "Okay...I'm here old man." Hallelujah grinned opening his eyes, "What do you want?"

"An explanation for yourself." Sergei said pushing Hallelujah back.

"Step off. If you try to hurt me you'll just be hurting Allelujah." Hallelujah chuckled but Sergei grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close.

"I know but that also means it'll still hurt you." Sergei said looking fiercely into Hallelujah's eyes as he glared back.

"Piss off geezer. Eat a tic tac and then I'll give a crap about what you have to say." Hallelujah said trying to pull away, "Let go of me!"

"I never said I'd hurt you. I only want to know why you're such a rude person."

"HA! Why? Because Allelujah isn't is why!" Hallelujah laughed, "Poor Allelujah never even remembered his own name. Woke up with me in his head, even I can't remember a damn thing from his past. The first thing he recalls is waking up in a hospital...he never even considers that maybe I'm the real Allelujah and he's the fake." Hallelujah said turning around to grab his bag. "Is that all?" he asked but stopped looking to his shoulder seeing Sergei's hand on his shoulder.

"You're defensive. That's been made obvious but you need to control your actions better for your sake and Allelujah's." Sergei said patting Hallelujah's shoulder and walked by grabbing his bag to go toward the campsite.

Hallelujah stood silent thinking, "...Pffft, stupid old man...he's too nice to a person like me." Hallelujah said walking away as his annoyed expression calmed as he reverted back to Allelujah, _"Thanks coach."_ Allelujah thought smiling to himself feeling Hallelujah seemed way calmer than usual.

**Science class 2:00 PM**

"Therefore that is why solar power energy isn't that far from us." Mr. Eifman said finishing his discussion before looking to the textbook, "Fossil fuels are not going to last forever. Something will have to be done in order to help humans in the event that there aren't any left...Feldt!" he called over to Feldt startling her making her almost drop her pen. "What would you do if vehicles couldn't go anywhere? Answer quickly."

"Oh uh, I could bike."

"Very good." He nodded looking back to the rest of the class, "Bicycles and even walking even now are better alternatives to driving cars that run on gas."

"Yo Mr. Eifman, you drive a car." Michael laughed.

"Yes I do. It's a smart car. Smart guy." Mr. Eifman chuckled as the rest of the class laughed, "To top it off smart cars do not pollute." Feldt glanced beside her and saw Setsuna asleep in his desk and proceeded to poke his arm trying to wake him up. "Miss. Grace please leave Setsuna alone." Mr. Eifman said casually as he walked by to grab sheets of paper to hand out to the class.

"Sorry sir..." Feldt said moving back upright in her seat but glanced to Setsuna every so often.

**Celestial High 3:20 PM**

Feldt stood by her locker waiting for Setsuna, Feldt had been feeling bad over what happened earlier and wanted to apologize to Setsuna. Setsuna was usually at his locker before Feldt which is odd because she saw him leave the class before her. Feldt held onto his bag tightly looking side to side as crowds of people walked by talking about doing something after school or bragging about graduating and others were just excited that the school year was almost over. Feldt leaned against her locker waiting for Setsuna still until the lockers shook a bit and she looked over beside her to see Neil. "He's already gone." Neil said staring at the crowds of people.

"Oh. Thanks." Feldt said turning to leave and go catch up to Setsuna but Neil caught her shoulder and stopped her, "What's wrong?"

""Leave him. He isn't doing very well today." Neil said looking depressed over something.

"What happened?" Feldt asked tilting her head curious why Setsuna would be upset and not even tell her. "Is that why he was acting like that earlier?...OH. It's my fault isn't it?" Feldt asked lowering her head but Neil used his index finger to press under her chin to keep her from lowering her head.

"No it isn't. Today is Setsuna's other birthday." Neil told her taking his hand back and leaned against the locker again.

"Other birthday?" Feldt asked confused.

"Yes. Another year from when he was adopted." Neil said seeing the halls were cleared up and decided to start walking with Feldt following beside him. "Setsuna hates this day more than anything."

"But I thought he liked you." Feldt said still not understanding.

"He does. Setsuna hates this day because it reminds him about how his parents abandoned him."

"They what!" Feldt shouted surprised but covered her mouth seeing that only a couple people looked over but didn't pay much attention to it. "Why would they do that Neil?"

"I have no idea. I never met them. I never met Setsuna until 4 years after they left him...I think that means that they left him when he was only 1." Neil wiped his eyes but looked back smiling, "But its fine because Setsuna is with us and everyone has their day when they don't feel well. Mine is on St. Patrick's day after a night of drinking with Neil and Miss. Sumeragi." He laughed as they got to the office and he looked back to Feldt. "But if you do plan on going after Setsuna I'll tell you that he isn't at home. I never have any idea where he goes, he just leaves and doesn't come back home until after midnight." Neil explained but was surprised to see that after his finished that sentence that Feldt ran off leaving the school. "...Setsuna had better not make her cry."

**7 hours later**

"I'm fine Chris; I'll be home in an hour." Feldt said looking at her watch then paid attention to her cell phone again.

"Feldt you're out in the city after 10 PM! It's too dangerous for you to be alone. Head back here right now, I'll meet you halfway and-"

"Chris, I'm not going back yet until I find Setsuna. Sorry but I'll talk to you later." Feldt said hanging up and turned her phone off as she stopped at a crosswalk. _"Where would Setsuna be?"_ Feldt thought staring down at the ground. Feldt sighed leaning against the pole feeling her legs and feet hurting due to her walking for 7 hours straight.

"Oh hey Feldt." Tieria said appearing behind her. Feldt jumped in surprise but was glad that someone she knew was close. "What are you doing out this late?" Tieria asked looking around.

"I'm looking for Setsuna." Feldt answered but Tieria grew silent and looked away, "Tieria? Do you know where Setsuna is?" she asked but Tieria ignored her. "Please Tieria I feel worried hearing about Setsuna, he came to comfort me so I want to do the same!" she yelled again surprising Tieria.

"Oh...Um..." Tieria trailed off thinking but was in shock at seeing Feldt raising her voice like that. "...I can give an idea where to look but if you do find him don't tell him I gave you a hint okay?" Tieria asked. Feldt nodded without delay. "What do you first remember about him?" Tieria asked but Feldt stood thinking having no idea, the crosswalk light turned green so Tieria started walking away.

"Tieria wait!" Feldt called over, "he isn't at the school though!"

"Before that." Tieria responded. Feldt stood still confused until her eyes widened realizing something.

"Thank you so much Tieria!" Feldt called running over with a bright smile on her face. Tieria looked back smiling and fixed his glasses as he continued walking away.

**11:28 PM The beach**

Feldt ran onto the beach almost tripping on the sand but looked around panting heavily trying to see Setsuna. "Setsuna!" Feldt called then fell onto her knees trying to catch her breath. "Setsuna..." she tried yelling again but it only came out as normal talk as she was still out of breath. "He has to be here." She thought looking up seeing the ocean and the waves coming onto the water. Feldt remembered years ago when she and Setsuna first met with Neil and Chris. Feldt stood back up fixing her backpack and looked around again but the beach was clear of any people, the sand seemed light blue while the only light was from the moon above the water. Feldt took out her cell phone again and turned it on and saw that she missed 8 texts and 20 phone calls from Chris. Feldt put the phone away again and started walking down the beach looking for Setsuna still but nothing stood out from the beach because the entire surface just was flat with only the odd footprint trail or two from earlier in the day. "Setsuna!" Feldt called again, she pulled out her cell phone again and saw it was 11:30. "it takes 30 minutes to run here and Neil said that Setsuna always gets back at midnight so...he's already gone." Feldt cried falling again onto her knees and felt tears running down her cheeks. "You went out of your way to go to me but I can't even find you." Feldt cried feeling her tears drops fall onto her lap.

"To be fair you had no idea where I was." Setsuna said standing behind Feldt. Feldt stopped crying and looked over her shoulder and saw Setsuna looking at her with a concerned expression, "I'm sorry to make you worry like that." Setsuna said holding his hand out. "Let's go." Setsuna said but didn't expect Feldt to leap into him knocking him onto the ground and wrapped her arms around him.

"Setsuna!" Feldt cried happily tightening her grip on him startling him.

"Feldt? It's all right. I'm not hurt or anything." Setsuna said sitting up. As he did Feldt was sill clung onto him, "I'm fine."

"Neil told me why you were mad earlier..." Feldt said calmed down, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You knew your parents, I never did."

"That only makes it sadder." Feldt said moving herself to sit upright and look at Setsuna face-to-face. "My parents loved me but they were taken from me by an unfortunate fate."

"And mine left me not caring?" Setsuna asked to see if that's what Feldt meant but she grew silent. "It's fine Feldt, I know that's what you were going on to say, I don't care and I agree but...I wasn't here because of that."

"Then why?"

Setsuna used his hand to wipe one of Feldt's tears, "It is also an anniversary for when we first met. 12 years ago." Setsuna said cracking a small smile making Feldt's eyes water again. "I was acting like I was earlier because I felt confused and mad at myself for the way I acted to you over the problem in foods class. I don't hate you Feldt, I'm sorry for the way I was so impatient." Setsuna continued putting his hand on Feldt's making her blush. Both teens sat staring at each other only hearing the sounds of the waves splashing against the beach.

"That's still not a great excuse." Feldt laughed jokingly while Setsuna shrugged.

"I'm very sorry." He said using his other hand to scratch the back of his head.

"I'm just glad you aren't sad." Feldt said smiling back while Setsuna's small smile still remained the same but to Feldt it was the biggest smile he had ever given.

"There you two are!" Neil's voice called over while Chris ran by him.

"What is wrong with you?" Chris yelled stopping by grabbing Feldt by the arm and pulled her u and wiped her legs to get the sand off. "You are lucky that you ran into Setsuna." Chris said looking to Setsuna. Feldt frowned seeing Setsuna was again in a blank expression.

"I'm sorry for any trouble that I caused." Setsuna said while Neil put him into a headlock, "hey!" Setsuna growled trying to break free while Neil laughed. "No fair, you're bigger than me!"

"That's what you get for making a girl come all the way out of town to look for you." Neil said.

"It's not the same reason though." Setsuna said calmly, Neil released Setsuna confused.

"Can we please go? I have work tomorrow." Chris said shivering while Feldt stared at Setsuna who wasn't even looking in her direction. The four of them walked back to Neil's car, Neil started the car up while Chris turned the heat up while Setsuna was I the seat behind Neil staring out the window at the beach as they pulled away. Feldt kept he eyes on Setsuna thinking about how confusing of a person he really was.

_Another abrupt ending . Sorry for the abruptness but that's all for this chapter. Please leave reviews and have a great day! ^^  
_

_If you haven't already, check out a pole I have set up on my profile._


	10. Chapter 10

_Welcome to chapter 10 everyone! Just as a heads up with this one, unlike prior chapters which all took place several weeks away from each other this one takes place a day later from chapter 9._

**7:30 AM Neil's and Setsuna's place**

"AAAAAAH!" Setsuna yelled sitting upright startled and was covered in cold sweat, "That was horrible..." Setsuna said shakily and heard footsteps and a moment later a knock on his door.

"Setsuna? Are you alright?" Neil's voice called inside.

"Y-Yes." Setsuna replied still feeling shaken by his nightmare, "I just had a bad dream..." Setsuna sighed falling onto his back again, _"it was only a dream...it was only a dream...it was only a dream..."_ Setsuna thought to himself putting his hand against his chest feeling his heart was racing.

"If you're certain..." Neil sighed walking away from the door while Haro followed him.

"Bad dream! Bad dream!" Haro called while following Neil.

"I'd assume so as well." Neil replied pouring a glass of water for Setsuna and started walking back but screamed in surprise jumping onto the kitchen table seeing Feldt with her messy hair sitting straight from just waking up. "Oh...good morning Feldt." Neil said smiling and hoped off the table.

"Did I scare you?" Feldt asked yawning.

"Me? Naaaaaaaaw. Nothing scares me."

"Human centipede." Feldt said walking by the sit at the table while Neil was frozen in place with his hand holding the glass shaking wildly.

"Okay, you have me there. I forgot that you and Chris stayed the night."

"Chris would never have made it to our apartment..." Feldt yawned resting her head back onto the table, "she would have fallen asleep...on the..." Feldt trailed off falling asleep again. Neil chuckled setting the glass down in front of her and went to get Setsuna a different glass.

"Haro! Haro!" Haro called rolling from side to side but Neil gave him a light tap with his foot.

"Shhh. Feldt is tired." Neil reminded Haro as he walked out of the room with Haro behind him. "Setsuna?" Neil whispered knocking on Setsuna's door making sure he wasn't loud enough to wake Feldt up. "I got you some water if you're feeling thirsty." Neil said again through the door but silence replied to him. "I'll leave it here..." he said with another sigh setting the cup on the table across from Setsuna's room. Neil walked away to go get some pillows to set around where Feldt had fallen asleep in case she fell out of the chair in her sleep.

Setsuna was lying in his head staring at the ceiling still with sweat all over his forehead and was staring at his trembling right hand but clenched it and used his left hand to squeeze it hoping that would make it stop. "I'm fine...it never happened..." Setsuna reassured himself thinking about the nightmare he had. "...it won't happen...it can't..." Setsuna said rolling his face onto his pillow trying not to cry.

**8:00 AM Video game store**

Lichty was bored as he pushed some game cases back and forth, no one had been coming into the store sense it was 8 AM which made him wonder what kind of person would come in because they had no new releases. "Hey Chris, what was up with those two kids last night?" Lichty asked to Chris who was sitting down with her head rested onto the counter.

"I haven't the faintest clue...Neil said that Setsuna does it yearly and Feldt must have been concerned about it." Chris answered lazily not even lifting her head. "Feldt clearly has a crush on Setsuna."

"You'd have to be blind not to see it." Lichty nodded looking at Chris then looked back ahead to wait for any customers to enter but didn't expect Setsuna to be standing there. "Holy crap!" Lichty shouted falling back in his chair and fell onto the floor startling Chris who jumped up.

"Hello to you too." Setsuna said blankly looking between the two, "I was passing by and wanted to come by." He said.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?" Chris asked leaning over the counter poking Setsuna's forehead, "Wait...how long were you there?" Chris asked remembering what she and Lichty were saying before now feeling like she did a bad thing.

"Just now." Setsuna said taking his headset off and put it into his pocket, "I didn't hear anything if it was a mature discussion." He said while Chris and Lichty both took a deep sigh at the same time. "Was it?" he asked while they both nodded.

"Really mature!" Lichty said, "Like above PG-14!" he said waving his hands while Chris nodded.

"I was actually talking about mature things that I've seen on websites." She said but stopped seeing Setsuna staring at them raising an eyebrow, "...stuff I can't tell you."

Setsuna nodded faintly and turned around walking away, "Have fun. I just wanted to say hello." He said walking away.

"Hold up. How's Feldt?" Chris asked after him, "Is she still at your place?"

Setsuna stopped at the door and looked back, "Yes. She's still resting."

**8:30 AM Camp grounds**

Allelujah sat upright hearing branches snap beside his tent, "Hello?" Allelujah asked yawning and started stretching and scratched his head. "Is that you coach?" Allelujah asked again this time getting up to open the tent to look outside.

Meanwhile Marie was in her tent holding a mirror to try to fix some of her hair when she and everyone else on the camping trip heard Allelujah give off a blood curling scream of terror. Marie quickly slipped some cargo pants on and ran out and saw everyone around Allelujah's tent as it was shaking rapidly and there were growls and yells inside. "Is anyone going to help him?" Marie asked looking around but saw Fon sitting by the campfire trying to start it. "Mr. Saachez?" Marie asked Ali who was standing by looking as well.

"Fine." He sighed walking toward the tent and stopped to open the small entrance by pulling the zipper down, a second later Allelujah leapt out with bites and scratches on his face. "Who's the son of a bitch that interrupted my sleep?" Ali yelled running into the tent and shut it behind him.

"Are you all right?" Marie asked helping the dizzy Allelujah sit up, "What was in there?"

"Some kind of demon!" Allelujah replied still scared half to death. Everyone stopped moving and looked to the tent hearing shouts from Ali inside and sounds of punches and the occasional bulge in the tent popped up. After a minute it was silent then the tent opened and Ali exited and held up an unconscious racoon. "There it is!" Allelujah screamed crawling away to hide behind a log while Ali laughed.

"A racoon? Are you serious Allelujah? This is what you proclaim to be a demon? This animal is merely nature's ninja." Ali said as the racoon started moving around again trying to get him to release its tail. "Oh right..." Ali chuckled swinging the racoon around and threw it away toward the bushes, "And stay out if you don't want to be lunch!" Ali yelled toward where he threw the racoon.

Fon took a bite out of his bread and laughed, "Heheheh, this is an interesting camping trip and its only day 2."

**2 hours later...**

Feldt yawned looking at the ceiling and rolled onto her side to see Haro, "Morning Feldt!" Haro greeted rolling side to side. Feldt smiled and sat up to pick Haro up and look at him.

"Good morning to you too Haro." Feldt greeted. Feldt looked around seeing several blankets and pillows around her, "What's with all this?"

"Soft landing! Feldt fell out of her chair!" Haro replied his eyes flashing several times. Feldt set Haro down gently then jumped up on her feet to stretch. Feldt looked around and saw a note taped to the fridge.

Feldt went up to read it, "So Neil went to get some food..." Feldt thought out loud as Haro continued rolling around in circles, "What should we do as we wait?" Feldt asked looking down at Haro.

"Check on Setsuna!" Haro suggested as he rolled away toward the hall and stopped by Setsuna's room. "Setsuna! Setsuna!" Haro said rolling side to side.

"Keep it down Haro." Feldt whispered kneeling next to the small robot, "Setsuna is probably asleep right now." She said but Haro rolled forward and smacked against Setsuna's door forcing it open. "Haro!" Feldt got up to follow after him as Haro rolled into Setsuna`s room. "I`m sorry Setsuna, Haro just wanted to..." Feldt started as she ran in but stopped seeing Setsuna`s bed was made and he was gone. _"Where did he go?"_ Feldt thought to herself as she started looking around but saw no trace of Setsuna anywhere.

"Arcade! Arcade!" Haro said as he spun around and then jumped onto Setsuna`s bed and started rolling around in circles."Gundam!"

**11:00 AM Arcade**

Patrick was looking through some letters he had gotten for bills for the building when he heard the door open. "Hello." Patrick greeted turning around and saw Feldt walk in glancing around trying to remember which way the Gundam pods were. "What`s up Feldt?" Patrick asked hoping up and sitting on an arcade machine, "Are you looking for Setsuna?" he asked. Feldt looked back and nodded, "Over there." Patrick pointed looking over the rows of machines, Feldt jogged over toward where he pointed and she saw the pods all lined up with a large screen on the wall for people to watch a battle. Feldt went over and looked along the terminal as Patrick walked over and looked over her shoulder, "You want to watch Setsuna play or something?" Patrick asked, Feldt nodded again and he slid a card across the surface of the table then the option to view a selected pod screen appeared. Feldt looked across the several displays and saw one that was displayed as _Exia_ being used. Feldt opened the viewer and saw that he was in an online match against 6 other players who were using Zaku's and Gouf's. "Looks like Setsuna is kicking ass like always." Patrick chuckled turning around to head back to the front of the store.

**-In the game-**

"This guy is some kind of monster!" One of the Zaku players shouted as he fired a bazooka shot at Exia but Exia blocked it with its shield and then impaled the Zaku with its GN sword and slowly raised it off the ground.

"Got ya!" a Gouf player called as his machine lowered from the air and launched one of its heat rods at Exia but Exia spun around throwing the defeated Zaku into the path of the rod which then collided into the Gouf and both machines fell onto the ground. "Crap, get off of-" the pilot was cut off as his comm. went dead as Exia impaled his suit through the Zaku.

"A challenge..." Setsuna muttered in his cockpit alone clenching onto his controls. Setsuna's mind flashed back to his nightmare, "Give me one damn you!" Setsuna shouted as Exia's eyes lit up as did the condensers on its joints and the sides of its head. Exia charged toward a pair of Zakus that fired their rifles but the bullets bounced off Exia's armor, as Exia passed them its cut both machines in half at the waist. Exia dug its feet into the ground throwing dust up into the air while both machines collapsed behind it. "Stop losing to me...I can't vent with such weak opponents." Setsuna said through his comm. while the last two Goufs hovered in the air looking at Exia and then exchanged looks to each other.

"What is this guy's deal?" one asked but the other shrugged, "hey kid!" the Gouf called down to get Exia's attention while the other slowly moved into a position to flank Exia by getting its own beam saber out. "Why do you have to vent? Bad day at work?" he asked but Exia was eyeing the second Gouf not letting him have his chance to surprise attack him...but the next thing the Gouf pilot said was also the wrong thing to say. "Did your girlfriend leave you?" Exia grabbed both the long sword and short sword hanging from the waist and attached them together and held them in the right hand as the GN sword remained extended. The left hand reached to the back and grasped two beam daggers and activated them and held them between several of its fingers. "I think I got his attention." The first Gouf said nervously and then fired his wrist cannons at Exia while he readied the heat rod while Exia took off after him. The second Gouf went after Exia with its beam saber ready to attack.

"Be quiet!" Setsuna shouted angrily as Exia slashed at the first Gouf but missed, the second was close behind but didn't expect Exia to spin around and use its triple sword attack from its right hand, the Gouf lost the arm that had the saber and its head. The first Gouf fired his cable and wrapped it around Exia's right arm.

"Gotcha!" the pilot shouted happy but was shocked as Exia spun around pulling his machine along until he caused the cable to also be tangled around the second Gouf. The first Gouf was forced toward the second and collided with it, both machines started to fall, the first Gouf tried to use its thrusters but both of Exia's beam daggers were thrown and impaled it through the back disabling the unit altogether. The final Gouf was on the ground unable to move while Exia slowly landed next to it, Exia attached both long and short swords back onto its hips and it also retracted its GN sword.

"I'm sorry! Please don't ban me!" the pilot cried trying to get his machine to move seeing his friend's accounts were labelled as permanently disabled, "Just because you can do this doesn't mean you should!" he said but Exia stomped its foot onto the disabled Gouf on top of him rocking his cockpit.

"I can't kill anyone with Gundam." Setsuna said coldly glaring at his screen seeing the dust being thrown into the air seeing the desperate movements of the Gouf. "This is the next best thing I can do." Setsuna said as Exia's GN blade extended once more. Setsuna watched as Exia's blade was vibrating violently as it slowly moved down toward the cockpit of the Gouf.

"You'll get what's coming to you!" the pilot shouted just before Exia impaled it and the account was banned from all servers. Exia got off the suits as they faded from the match seeing as Setsuna was the winner.

**-Out of the game-**

Setsuna's cockpit opened and he removed his blue helmet to take a deep breath of cool air, "That wasn't enough..." Setsuna sighed with his eyes closed but heard a soft cough, the kind to get ones attention. Setsuna opened his eyes and looked over to see Feldt standing by looking at him smiling.

"Hello, Setsuna." Feldt greeted walking closer but Setsuna turned his body back to face the monitor of the cockpit. "Is something wrong?"

"Why are you here?" Setsuna asked setting his helmet down.

Feldt frowned and leaned against the cockpit, "When I woke up at your place you were gone so I was concerned...a few hours ago when I first woke up I overheard Neil and Haro...Setsuna if you had a nightmare and it bothered you the best thing to do is talk about it." Feldt said but Setsuna put his helmet on and clicked a button to tint the visor. "That doesn't make it sound proof." Feldt said but Setsuna remained silent with his arms crossed. "Fine. If you decide that you change your mind then I'll listen...I'm going home then." Feldt said still trying to get Setsuna to look at her. "If anything is bothering you feel free to tell me and I'll try to help." Feldt said and Setsuna nodded slowly still not looking directly at her. Feldt turned and walked away ready to head home.

"Haro, Haro!" Haro said rolling after Feldt.

"Haro you should go back home. Neil might be wondering where you went to." She reminded Haro who stopped to open and close his ear flaps then rolled backward toward where Setsuna was, "Actually...ya, that's better." Feldt smiled seeing Haro jumping around the cockpit calling out different things while Setsuna watched him.

**11:50 PM Camping trail**

Allelujah shuddered as he was next to Fon in the line up that was set up for climbing the mountain, "So...do you play any video games?" Allelujah asked Fon while they continued walking up. Fon remained silent with a serious expression as they continued walking, his blond hair swaying forward and back. "How about any movies? Music?" Allelujah asked again but Fon kept staring ahead. Allelujah looked to his right and saw that the girls were all on another path going to the same location, "This sucks..." Allelujah sighed then noticed Fon moving his arm, at first Allelujah flinched thinking he was going to swing a punch but saw Fon was taking his ipod out of his pocket to look through songs. "The heck?" Allelujah exclaimed loudly getting all the guys to look at him.

Fon stared at him confused, "You got a problem with music?" Fon asked reaching his hand under his hair to pull out an earpiece.

"Oh! You just couldn't hear me." Allelujah laughed nervously while Fon smirked.

"Sorry kid, I was just listening to some music." Fon said putting the small device away, "What did you want?"

"I was just wondering what kind of music and movies you liked...conversation starters I guess." Allelujah said but Fon chuckled.

"Any music that's loud. I like my movies with explosions and action." He answered then looked beside the path, "Now what's the story with you and that silver haired babe." He said while Allelujah stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Well...Marie and I started hanging out a few months ago." Allelujah answered.

"You mean dating?" Fon asked but Allelujah shook his head, "Why the hell not? She's totally begging for you bro." Fon chuckled again but Allelujah ignored that comment, "If I were you I'd be taking that chick wherever I went to show the other bros that she's my bitch." Fon said but Allelujah turned away, "What's wrong?" Fon asked again but Allelujah got his own headset out to listen to music. _"...works every time."_ Fon thought grinning as he his own ipod back out.

**12:16 PM Feldt and Chris' apartment**

Feldt reached the apartment and dug into her pocket and pulled her spare key out to unlock the door, "Setsuna should be fine now..." she thought then stopped her hand remembering that she never even saw his face when they last spoke. "Is he still upset about yesterday?" Feldt thought but shook the feeling away and opened the door. Feldt turned back to the door once she closed it so she could lock it up behind her.

"Hey Feldt!" Miss. Sumeragi said behind Feldt scaring the girl who jumped 3 feet into the air before she turned around.

"Don't scare me like that Miss. Sumeragi." Feldt said trying to catch her breath but wasn't expecting a sudden pat on the head. "I wasn't expecting you to be here!" Feldt said while Miss. Sumeragi laughed.

"Chris is still at work when I came by so I decided to stay and make you something to eat." Miss. Sumeragi explained turning Feldt toward the kitchen and pushed her along the floor into the room. Feldt saw Revive was looking through a cookbook and hadn't seen her yet. "Revive was home so he is helping out too." She said which got Revive to glance over.

"Hey Feldt." Revive greeted briefly then looked back to the book.

"Wait so..." Feldt trailed off before Miss. Sumeragi slipped an apron on her, "What are-?" Feldt never finished her question before Miss. Sumeragi slid her next to Revive as she started dicing potatoes.

"You're going to help. Revive has mentioned that you've been struggling in class so I'm going to help you improve over the summer so you can take cooking again next year." She answered removing a potato from the pile of them. "You barely made it by with your written work but cooking is the most important part." Miss. Sumeragi continued while Revive nodded and started to grab a couple onions and within an instant diced an entire one and slid it to the side so he could read the book again.

"I don't want to take the class again; I'm no good at it." Feldt said but Miss. Sumeragi either didn't hear her or didn't try to listen because she pushed the pile of potatoes to her. "Miss. Sumeragi, please don't force me to. I want to take other classes." Feldt protested but jumped a little as Lisa slammed her hand on the counter startling Revive as well who almost cut his finger off while sharpening the knife.

"Feldt, you are going to take the class again. Cooking is a skill that you'll need in life, if you can't what will you do? Go and just get take-out every night and instant noodle bowls?" Lisa asked looking at Feldt. Feldt stood staring at the floor but undid her apron and threw it onto the floor and started walking away, "Answer me Feldt."

"Don't act like a mom with me. You're not." Feldt said still looking at the ground. Feldt and everyone else stood in silence; Feldt stood expecting Miss. Sumeragi to be mad or raise her voice but was surprised as Lisa put her hand gently on Feldt's head. Feldt looked up and saw Revive was turned away with his music playing while Miss. Sumeragi was smiling at her.

"Fair enough. I only want the best for you." She said taking her hand back and wrapped both her arms around Feldt. "I am serious though. You should try to learn to cook things on your own."

"Cut her some slack." Revive said cutting in, "She's 16, she won't be living on her own for at least another 2 years." Revive said while Lisa and Feldt stared at him, "What? That's when I went to live out on my own."

"That explains a lot." Lisa said while Feldt smiled trying not to laugh. "Wait! I've got it!" she said having her own inspirational idea, "Revive, you said that Setsuna is one of the best students of your class right?" she asked while Revive nodded.

"Really it's fine!" Feldt said trying to cut in but neither adult heard her.

"He is. Setsuna could teach you in his free time." Revive said confirming the idea, "Course after summer break." He said while Lisa nodded.

"It's just an idea we can run by him." She said while Feldt was gently tapping her head against the fridge seeing as no one could hear her.

**12:30 PM Video game store**

Christina stood staring at the ceiling while trying to balance a pen on the tip of her nose, "You're at twenty seconds...twenty-one...twenty-two...twenty-three." Lichty said staring at his watch while Chris was remaining still until they heard the sound of the front door opening. "Welcome!" Lichty smiled looking to the door seeing Anew walking inside. "Hey there Anew." Lichty waved over whole she returned with her own wave.

"Hello." Anew said before she looked to the shelf that had several games along the shelf, "I'm just looking for an RPG game." She said browsing through the games.

"Like Fallout?" Lichty asked while Chris tapped his shoulder again, "twenty-eight." Lichty said to her then looked back to Anew.

"I have all of them...I'm waiting for something big to come out." She said while Lichty tried his best to not say 'that's what she said'.

"Not too much then. I would say try World of Warcraft if it wasn't for it costing so much when Guild Wars 2 seems like it'll run WoW into the ground."

"I've heard about that." Anew said walking over to lean against the counter, "It's not too busy this afternoon is it?"

"We've had people come in every few minutes." Lichty said hearing a tapping sound; he looked and saw Chris picking the pen back up. "That was Thirty-six seconds." Lichty said taking the pen. "You're best so far." He commented while Chris kept her neck straight.

"My neck is killing me now." She grunted tilting her head to the side to crack her neck after doing that so many times.

**12:40 PM Arcade**

Setsuna exited the changing room while Haro following him, "Haro...am I bad person." Setsuna asked looking at the small robot. "I get so much from people but I give nothing in return...like Hiling. She has feelings for me and has done things for me but I've never done anything for anyone." Setsuna said stopping just behind Haro.

"No problem!" Haro said spinning around, "Make up! Make up!" Haro said tilting to the side.

"With Hiling? That's...not a bad idea." Setsuna said walking away taking his phone out and looked through his listing and saw Hiling's name. He added her a couple days ago to his contact list. Setsuna clicked on the instant call then put the phone to his ear, he heard the calling tone and continued to wait for her to pick up and then he heard the sound of the call connecting.

"Hello?" Hiling asked on her end. Hiling was at her home sitting upside down in her chair watching TV.

"Hey Hiling." Setsuna said leaning against the wall, "I just wanted to apologize."

"Huh?" Hiling fell forward and landed on her back staring at the ceiling, "Apologize for what?" she asked sitting upright. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

"There is!" Setsuna said cutting in, "You have feelings for me but I have not treated you right. Starting today I want you to know that...you're my friend." Setsuna said. Setsuna stood hearing no reply, "Hiling?" Setsuna asked thinking that he was disconnected.

Hiling wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, "I'm still here. I just didn't expect you to call, let alone say something like that." She said, "It's something new."

"I want to change." Setsuna replied seeing Haro rolling away, "I need to go. I'll talk to you later; maybe we can hang out some time." Setsuna said walking after Haro, "If you want to see a movie or something. Not a date but just as friends." Setsuna said increasing his speed to be a run.

"I'd like that." Hiling said smiling, "I'll talk to you later." She said before she and Setsuna both hung up. "Change..." she thought thinking back to her own change to be friends with Feldt and after that she had felt better about herself. "That's a good word." She sighed happily standing up and turned the TV off. Hiling heard the front door to the house open and then close, "Brother is that you?" she asked walking and turned the corner but stopped seeing an older man with dark green hair setting a suitcase down and stretching his shoulder. He yawned loudly and didn't expect Hiling to pounce onto his back and wrap her arms around him, "Daddy!" Hiling called happily holding onto the man.

"Hello sweetheart." He said fully capable of holding Hiling.

"Hey kid." An elder voice sounded, both Hiling and the man looked to see Aeolia standing by looking over using his cane to help himself stand.

"Hey pops." He said while Hiling lowered and stood next to her dad holding his hand, "Thanks again for watching Hiling and Ribbons for me."

"They're good kids. You raised them well, Eternal." Aeolia said turning away and started toward the stairs.

"Hold up geezer. You're going to need help." Eternal chuckled taking his bag with him to make sure that old man Aeolia didn't fall down the stairs.

"Eternal Aeolia Rey." Aeolia said stating Eternal's full name, "I am fully capable of climbing these stairs. I climbed these for years so they aren't a challenge for a man of my status." He said chuckling lightly while Eternal followed after him.

"By the way. I just got back from my trip and the guys on top have an idea for a new model for us to sell, it'll be much faster and more powerful than most models. We're also thinking of replacing our prior admins with a new group of high ranked players." He said taking out a small paper, "The new model is called...the GN-X." Eternal said while further upstairs Ribbons was leaning against the railing smiling tossing his own model in his hands of his model of the RX-78 with a unique part that came with only certain models known as a GN drive...at least it was unique till this news which only intrigued Ribbons.

_I'm sorry that the chapter took longer than usual._


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for the wait! _

**3:00 PM Celestial High**

Setsuna emptied out his locker as everyone else around him was doing the same. Setsuna glanced side to side every so often to see Tieria and Feldt were cleaning their things out. Tieria was helping take Allelujah's things out so that he wouldn't have to go back in the school when he and the rest of the camping class were back later in the afternoon. "Congratulations on graduating." Setsuna said shoving some old papers into his bag while Tieria had his own backpack and an extra for Allelujah's stuff, "I heard you already have a college in mind." Setsuna said as Tieria nodded.

"Advanced technology." Tieria answered, "I'm going to see if I can get a job working with computers." He added. Setsuna remembered that whenever someone in the group would have trouble with a computer or anything else that's electronic Tieria could fix it. Allelujah's computer was even custom built by Tieria, Allelujah got the money for Tieria and Tieria got the parts then put the computer together in one afternoon. Tieria tapped Setsuna gently on the head, "We're still leaving town for the summer aren't we?" Tieria asked Setsuna who stood silent but nodded, "Having second thoughts about it?"

Setsuna looked over and saw Feldt was busy with cleaning her locker and couldn't hear them, "I've had second thoughts for a while now but I know that Neil wants me to come along." He sighed leaning against his locker, "I could stay at your place, and Allelujah is staying here so I can stay with him."

"That's not up to me. Regene also lives there, she has no problem with you directly but she has been looking forward to being able to have more space to herself." Tieria responded, "Ask her if you want then check with Neil." Tieria said.

"Ask Neil what?" Feldt asked walking over with her bag over her shoulder.

"Nothing." Setsuna answered quickly, "I'll see you later Feldt. I'm going to take my things home."

"I'll go do the same then." Feldt said turning and walking the other way while Tieria looked back and forth from the two.

Hiling was walking down the hall from cleaning her own locker out when she noticed Feldt and walked after her. "Hey Feldt!" Hiling smiled as Feldt returned with her own smile. "I'm surprised that you and Setsuna wanted me to hang out with you." Hiling laughed scratching the back of her head.

"You're our friend so it makes sense." Feldt responded as both girls continued back to Feldt and Chris' apartment.

**3:20 PM Feldt and Chris' apartment **

Feldt sighed dropping her bag onto the ground with a loud thud before she fell back onto the couch to catch her breath. "That bag weighs as much as me." She sighed leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling. Hiling sat down next to Feldt looking around when Feldt remembered that Hiling had never been to her place before. "That's right!" Feldt said surprised jumping up and looked to Hiling, "I should show you around, that was so rude of me!"

Hiling shrugged, "You're tired so I didn't want to bother you." She said standing up.

"So this is of course the living room." Feldt said looking around from the couch to the second couch then toward the TV hanging on the wall, she walked by the coffee table toward to hallway. "Down at the end is the bathroom, on the right side of the hall is my room and the left is Chris' room." She said backing up almost bumping into Hiling, "right next to the front door is the kitchen." She finished just as the heard a loud knock.

"It's Setsuna." Setsuna called from the other side. Feldt opened the door halfway to look out to see Setsuna had his back to the door. Setsuna took a second to look over his shoulder to look back at Feldt. "Hey." Setsuna greeted moving aside so that Feldt could open the door all the way so that he could enter.

"Hi Setsuna!" Hiling greeted appearing behind Feldt. Setsuna stared back at Hiling and tried to smirk but Feldt and Hiling just stared at Setsuna seeing how awkward it looked. "Uh. Don't worry about it Setsuna, don't force yourself." Hiling said partially laughing. Setsuna regained his blank expression and then passed the girls to sit down at the couch and stare out the window.

"Feldt, there' something I need to tell you." Setsuna said leaning back, Feldt sat down next to him while Hiling stayed by the kitchen watching them. "Neil, Tieria and I are leaving for a couple months." Setsuna said glancing to his right at Feldt, "I'll be gone all summer."

"Okay." Feldt said nodding and waited for Setsuna to continue but he remained silent, "That's all?" she asked.

"Yes. I thought you'd be a little upset about it." Setsuna said sitting upright.

"If you're going to do something then I can't stop you. You, Tieria and Neil should go; I'll be fine here with everyone else." Feldt said but Setsuna kept staring at her, "You do want to spend time with them don't you?"

"Yes of course. I'm just going to miss you." Setsuna said staring at the floor then looked back over his shoulder, "You too Hiling." He added.

"No complaints over here!" Hiling called waving back to Setsuna.

**3:30 PM Celestial High**

Allelujah and Marie both exited the bus with the rest of the class. "It's good to be back." Allelujah sighed setting his bags down and sat down letting his legs stretch out, "Now to head home."

"What about your things?" Marie asked, "Tomorrow they'll be going through peoples lockers and throwing away what's left."

"I know that. Tieria said he'd take all my things home for me. He's a good friend that way." Allelujah responded standing back up, "I was going to go to the arcade first. Would you want to come along?" Allelujah asked. Marie stood thinking and glanced over to Sergei who had gotten off the bus.

"I'll check with my dad first." She said backing up, "I'll be right back." She said turning and jogged away to ask Sergei.

Allelujah yawned and lay on the ground staring at the sky then a pair of red eyes appeared over his head. Allelujah jumped in surprise but sighed seeing Fon laughing over him startling Allelujah like that, "You really are that much of a puss?" Fon asked, "You had balls a few days ago with Marie when she started acting tough." He commented but Allelujah lay back down ignoring him, "Pi-polar or something?" he asked but grunted as Ali wrapped his hand around Fon's neck.

"Let's go kid. Leave the other students alone." Ali warned Fon looking sternly at him, "Allelujah here has my respect. You've got a long way to go." Ali said pushing Fon toward the front doors of the school and followed after him.

Allelujah stared after Ali surprised, _"Mr. Saachez respects me?"_ Allelujah thought.

Marie stopped next to Allelujah looking down at him, "Are you okay?" she asked seeing Allelujah spacing out.

"Yes. I'm good." Allelujah answered standing back up, "Did your dad say it was all right for you to go?"

"He did. He'll be here for a couple more hours." She answered turning around and started walking off slinging her bag over her shoulder as Allelujah did the same.

**3:50 PM Arcade**

Allelujah and Marie both entered and stopped to look around not seeing Patrick anywhere, "Hey Pat, you have some customers waiting!" Allelujah called. A moment later a loud crash sound came from the upper floor, Marie jumped in surprise as several tools came falling down the stairs several feet from them followed by Patrick running after them. "What were you doing up there?" Allelujah asked dropping his bag to help Patrick pick up the tools.

"Just some repairs upstairs. Tieria was coming by later tonight to help me pull an all nighter with the special cockpits." He answered.

"You mean the ones customized for me, Tieria, and Setsuna?" Allelujah asked as Patrick nodded, "How close to being done?"

"About close to seventy percent done." Patrick answered, "They should be ready for the tournament next year." Patrick said tossing a wrench onto the table with the others, "Tieria and I have even set up Neil with his own."

"Neil quit playing though." Allelujah said poking at Patrick but Patrick pushed his hand away.

"I know that. Maybe just for the tournament we could get good old Lockon Stratos back." Patrick chuckled, "He was top in the country for 7 years."

"Yeah. I remember." Allelujah said zoning out thinking about when he first saw Neil playing that game with Dynames which is what made him want to play it as well." "We don't know if Neil still knows how to play."

"Are you joking? We're talking about the guy who has memorized that I owe him $712.12 over the last five years. He doesn't forget details like that so piloting his Gundam should be no problem. Now that I think about it, I do need to see Neil about something." Patrick said jumping up and tossed Allelujah a set of keys, "If I'm not back before you're both done here lock up for me." Patrick said holding up his spare keys.

"What about other customers?" Allelujah asked then the door beeped as someone entered and all three looked to see Regene enter. Allelujah was still unnerved seeing Regene had gotten rid of her glasses for contact lenses and was growing her hair out but was currently wearing extensions until then. In short, Regene actually looked like a girl.

"What's with the looks?" Regene asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're Tieria's sister right?" Patrick asked running over, "I need a favour from you."

"Get the hell away from me you weirdo." Regene answered coldly glaring at Patrick.

"Not that kind of thing Regene. Patrick is flirtatious but he's not a pervert." Allelujah called over, "Patrick just wants you to watch the arcade for him while me and Marie are using the cockpits."

"I could." Regene answered shrugging then put her hand against Patrick's forehead, "On one condition."

"Condition? What would that condition be?" Patrick asked with a sigh.

"You give me a job here." She answered which surprised everyone in the group.

"You want to work here?" Allelujah and Patrick both asked at once.

"Sure why not? Is there a rule against women working here?" she asked but everyone remained silent, "Sounds good. I'll start today, take your time with whatever you need to do and I'll keep an eye on things." Regene said snatching the keys from Allelujah.

"Deal." Patrick said holding his hand out.

"Also, no uniforms." Regene added.

"Deal..." Patrick sighed still holding his hand out.

"I can't work on Friday or Saturday nights."

"Fine. Deal."

"I can play whatever games for free."

"That comes with the job anyway."

"And!...no overtime-"

"Shake the damn hand!" Patrick shouted getting annoyed by Regene but smirked as she lazily shook his hand before she walked over to the side counter and sat down before putting her feet up and dropped her bag next to her chair then pulled a book out to read. "What were you doing here anyway?" Patrick asked seeing that Regene showing up was odd.

"I was just wandering around and saw Allelujah and Marie so I wanted to come by and say hi." She responded then glanced from her book to Allelujah and Marie, "hi." She said then looked back to her book.

"Sounds fine. I'll be back!" Patrick called running out the front door.

A couple minutes passed and Regene was still reading her book while glancing to the front door every couple of minutes to watch for any customers while Allelujah and Marie got changed into pilot suits. Allelujah exited first fixing his orange flight suit that was in his private locker, "This thing really seems to be getting tighter." He said trying to loosing the collar, "I'll have to get a new one soon." He thought walking over to the cockpits and sat down with his helmet.

Marie exited the woman's changing room finding a flight suit that fit her and was trying to tuck her hair into her helmet so it wouldn't get in her eyes during the game. Marie jumped into her machine and like Allelujah was she was signing into her profile and accessing data to her machine. The models of mobile suits were only needed if it was a new machine or if you had added more parts or new parts to update the data. "The Tierien seems fine." She thought as her expression changed to being more serious, "Time to show him that it's all about the pilot."

In Allelujah's cockpit Allelujah selected Kyrios of course while giving it an extra attachment of rocket launchers that were saved on his profile, "This will be good to have a match against Marie."

"_It's Soma now."_ Allelujah heard a voice like his but more hostile.

"_How do you know that?"_ Allelujah thought looking at the loading screen and could see his faint reflection in front of him.

"_It's easy to figure out if you thought about it. Could you see Marie playing something like this? She looks to be more into Wii sports or games that don't involve too much action. Soma is going to be fighting and I don't want you to lose to her!"_ Allelujah grunted feeling a headache but it didn't take long for Hallelujah to take over, _"Now let's show her how a Gundam meister does things here!" _Hallelujah grinned as the screen read as_ Match ready. _

**4:10 PM Celestial High **

"All and all the students were fine." Sergei said in the teachers' lounge standing around the water cooler with Ali, Neil, and Graham, "Ali here kept them in line."

"That is part of why I was there. Those kids are intimidated by me after all. I would prefer to give a more entertaining teaching experience but half of these kids are little smartasses that don't give a damn about their marks, so I have to scare them." He shrugged, "When I was their age I was the same outside of class because I knew how important education is but now kids have these video games and crap." He sighed taking a sip of his water.

"Video games aren't the problem." Graham said waving over, "It's just the kids who can't stop thinking about that game. Students like Tieria and Allelujah are like you described yourself when you were younger, others just make stupid choices."

"I just wish Setsuna was able to pay attention easier." Neil sighed, "Gundam is all that's on his mind."

"Ha!" Ali yelled barked everyone's attention, "Don't sell that kid short, he may be into that thing but he still does fine in class. Isn't that right Graham?" Ali asked while Graham nodded.

"I do have to remind Setsuna to get back to work more often then other students but when he is working is assignments are nothing short of amazing His scores aren't perfect but he's got one of the highest marks in the class."

"Who has the highest?" Neil asked taking a sip of his own water.

"Feldt Grace." He answered but saw Neil almost choke on his water, "It's odd too, a few months ago she was struggling and was starting to fail her assignments."

Neil took a moment to catch his breath, "Tieria really must have been good at his tutoring." Neil laughed.

"I should be going; I need to make sure my house is still fine." Sergei said throwing his empty cup into the nearby sink, "Andrei has been home alone for a while so I'm not too worried but still worried enough." He said walking away as everyone else waved him off.

The door clicked and everyone left glanced to see Kati walk in with her own binder of papers and passed them, "Good afternoon." She said as she went to one of the tables to drop off her work.

"Hey Kati, are those final exams? I thought that you would be done by now." Neil said glancing over but jumped hearing a loud crash outside the teachers' lounge. Him, Ali and Graham glanced to the door to see Patrick fall through the open door. "What the hell Patrick?" Neil said walking over as Patrick jumped back up.

"I made it!" he shouted fist pumping the air but froze seeing everyone in the room staring at him, "Oh hi." Patrick glanced around as Neil sighed in irritation. "Sorry about that but I needed to see you about your travel plans, if you need me to keep an eye on your house." Patrick explained standing up.

"Who is this dolt?" Kati asked standing up staring sternly at Patrick, "As far as I know you're not a member of the school's staff nor are from the board of education."

"My name's Patrick." Patrick responded, "Like Neil said before." He said grinning.

"You know what I meant!" Kati said raising her voice startling Patrick, "If you want to talk to Neil I would suggest you both do it outside of the office." She said turning around the grab her papers and move elsewhere.

"Do I know you?" Patrick asked putting his hand on his chin thinking. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Patrick waiting for him to finish, "...Oh god I do!" Patrick shouted pointing at Kati, "Kati Mannequin! I remember you from high school!" he said excited but Kati stood puzzled.

"How old are you sir?" she asked getting more than annoyed, "Because I doubt that is the case."

"28." Patrick answered laughing, "But I do know this because you were a student teacher at the time."

Kati stared surprised, "Maybe we have met." She sighed shaking her head, "Which course do you remember me from?" she asked.

"English class." Patrick answered.

"That is what you teach." Neil cut in, "I think that Patrick may be right, he never forgets a face."

"Especially a really pretty one!" Patrick replied but yelped as Kati walked over his foot.

"I should go back to my own classroom to get this done, and be away from this man." She said before she was out the door.

"So Patrick, thanks for the concern but my little sister will be in town so she'll have it covered." Neil said to Patrick but Patrick gave no reply as he stared at the door, "Patrick? Are you okay?"

"Looks like he has a bad case of idiot." Ali sighed walking away grabbing his own papers off the table.

"I think I'm in love!" Patrick shouted while Neil tilted his head to the side baffled.

**4:15 PM Arcade**

Kyrios fired several beam rounds after Soma's Tierien which swerved side to side firing its own live rounds while Kyrios raised its own shield to block in return. Kyrios dodged to the right as the pair entered a canyon landscape for the battle, Kyrios shifted into its fighter mode trying to fit into the smaller ridges. The Tierien came to a halt at the entrance to two separate paths, the mobile suit turned its head halfway behind while its mooneye twisted to look back where it came from. Soma moved the Tierien's attention back forward but glanced from her left and right deciding to ether go one direction or wait for Hallelujah to make his move. "After his last maneuver he should come from this way." She said calmly turning to her right and aimed down the canyon knowing that it had to come around back her way, _"Unless both paths up ahead converge, if that's the case he'll go this way."_ She thought turning her rifle down the left side but glanced to her right ever couple of seconds. Soma glanced to the radar and sighed in irritation seeing the radar was blurred due to Kyrios' GN drive. Soma glanced up in time to see Kyrios approaching her right, time almost seemed to halt as she saw Kyrios was already transformed and had its beam saber half activated fully. The Tierien used its thrusters in the front to force it backward then kicked its feet forward to fall toward its back while Kyrios swung its saber, the blade almost grazed the machine's shoulder but Soma managed to move her rifle upward as Kyrios passed and fired a round into it. Kyrios was knocked upward and quickly moved its left arm to cover its damaged chest. Soma used the thrust of the Tierien to get back onto its feet and looked back seeing Kyrios using the rifle in its right hand once more to fire at her.

"You got lucky!" Hallelujah shouted as several of the rounds hit and melted through the Tierien's right arm. Hallelujah was surprised to see the Tierien's right arm detach from the shoulders and used its thrust to go upward to evade the rest of the fired rounds. Hallelujah moved the beam rifle to fire at Soma but one of the rounds from the Tierien hit the rifle directly knocking it out of Kyrios' hands. "Damn!" Hallelujah growled squinting slightly as Soma's mobile suit was in the path of the sun messing with Hallelujah's sight. Kyrios passed its beam saber from its left hand to its right and shifted the shield on the left arm into its claw mode. Once Soma's Tierien was closer Hallelujah could make out its own blade weapon was drawn while it was charging him. "Gotcha!" Hallelujah shouted swinging the beam saber as he pulled the left arm back while the claw's metal spear extended.

Soma caught something to her left at the same moment as Hallelujah, a red beam fired into Kyrios knocking it downward causing it and the Tierien to miss each other. "What was that?" she asked looking that direction as her machine was losing air level and begun falling toward the ground.

"I've never seen a red beam like that." Hallelujah replied using a comm. with Soma. Soma's Tierien landed on the ground close to Kyrios. Kyrios picked up its beam rifle which it had landed near, "get ready." He said while the claw folded back into a shield.

"The radar isn't picking anything up." Soma responded looking over the controls then had her Tierien do a quick look around, "I can't see anything from where those shots fired from."

"We should be able to find them...unless..." Hallelujah trailed off before he noticed a shimmer and used Kyrios to strike the Tierien into getting knocked back just as another red beam struck nearby but caught Kyrios' left arm was melted off.

"Thanks for the save." Soma replied as her Tierien's rifle aimed toward the source and she stopped seeing the attacker on the canyon wall looking down at them, "I haven't seen that mobile suit before." She said seeing the red eyes looking down at them. The machine had a dark brown color and a thick pair of legs and thin arms, the right shoulder had a large cannon attached to it. The head had its red eyes rest under the large single horn sprouting from its head. "Is it new?"

"Hell ya it is." Hallelujah chuckled aiming his rifle at it; the dark mobile suit raised its own rifle in its right hand. "It's a god damn Gundam." Hallelujah grinned seeing the red particles exiting its back.

"Very true." The voice of the pilot responded, "A Gundam that makes your machine seem like an Acguy by comparison."

"Take that back!" Hallelujah shouted firing to the other Gundam as Soma's Tierien also fired, after they both fired toward the cliff they couldn't make anything out seeing all the dust from the flying debris. After the dust cleared Hallelujah cursed under his breath seeing the Gundam was gone, "That bastard got lucky." He sighed. Both Kyrios and the Tierien stood motionless for a few moments until they leaped away from another looking back to fire at each other.

"You're going down!" Soma shouted as her Tierien kicked off of a wall toward Kyrios and drew its blade out again.

Hallelujah flipped Kyrios around and transformed it propelling it towards the Tierien, "I'm going to Zeta your ass!" Hallelujah shouted as the two machines were close to impact...

**5:00 PM Feldt and Chris' apartment**

"Is there something wrong?" Setsuna asked while Feldt and Hiling sat smiling, "You've been acting like this since I woke up..." he said staring at them confused. Feldt shrugged while Hiling looked away pretending not to hear him. "I'll be right back." He sighed getting off the couch to go to the bathroom. Once Setsuna was gone both girls tried to contain their laughter.

The door clicked as Chris pushed the door open with her foot; "I'm here!" she called walking in with paper bags filled with food, "Got dinner here." She said as Lichty walked in behind her with another bag and used his free hand to close the door. "Where's Setsuna?" Chris asked setting the bags down.

"Using the bathroom." Feldt responded holding back her laughter.

Everyone turned to see Setsuna walk back in and saw the annoyed expression on his face. Lichty dropped the bags to slap his hands over his mouth almost bursting into laughter but his eyes continued to water as Chris turned away chuckling. Setsuna sighed taking the wet towel and continued trying to wipe off the black marker mustache on his upper lip. "This marker had not be permanent." Setsuna sighed.

"Funny story about that." Hiling said, Setsuna froze and slowly turned toward her with a grave expression which startled her, "I-I'm joking I swear that it'll come off by morning!" she said feeling nervous about Setsuna getting closer but sighed as he passed her to sit at the kitchen table.

"I smell food." Setsuna commented pointing to the bags Lichty dropped.

"Ah. Yes." Lichty responded getting the bags off the floor and onto the table and started looking through it. "All of it is here." He said taking wrapped burgers and packaged fries out while Chris got plastic cups and tossed them onto the table landing perfectly. Hiling and Feldt sat down on either side of Setsuna while he continued wiping.

"This had better come off." He muttered scrubbing harder.

"How did they get you?" Lichty asked setting plates around for everyone.

"They got my while I was asleep." Setsuna answered then tossed his towel aside, "I'll get it off later tonight." He sighed in defeat.

"It was Feldt's idea." Hiling said pointing to Feldt.

Feldt pushing her finger away, "You said we'd both take the blame."

"I say a lot of things." Hiling shrugged while Feldt laughed.

Setsuna glanced to Feldt seeing her laughing and smirked without anyone noticing.

**1 Hour ago**

"Carefully..." Hiling whispered grabbing a black marker off the shelf while watched the living room and saw Setsuna laying down seeming to be asleep. "I got it!" she cheered but Feldt turned and put her hand over Hiling's mouth.

"Hush. If he wakes up it'll be ruined." She whispered.

Setsuna slowly woke up and from the room Setsuna looked over his shoulder and saw the marker, he knew right away what was going on but moved back to his position and continued to pretend to sleep.

**Present time**

"Setsuna?" Feldt asked seeing his staring into space, "You feeling alright?" she asked.

Setsuna regained his posture looking around seeing Chris, Lichty and Hiling were too busy talking and eating their food to notice them. "I am. I was just thinking." He responded taking his burger from the bag and took it out of the package and took a bite.

**6: 30 PM The Smirnov home **

Allelujah stopped at the front gate while Marie stood next to him looking at her home. He yard had lush green grass, a stone pathway from the steel gate to the front door, the walls of the home were white and below the windows on the first floor were bushes. "Sorry if I kept you for too long." Allelujah said nervously, "I guess it was Hallelujah."

Marie giggled making Allelujah blush, "And technically you were keeping Soma, I was just around for the ride." She said opening the gate and walked through closing it. The gate was only 5 feet tall so Marie could still talk to Allelujah clearly as she turned back to face him, "Maybe we can hang out again for real sometime." She said, "I wouldn't mind going to the amusement park again sometime. It'll be my treat though."

"I'd like that, Marie." Allelujah responded. Allelujah tensed up as Marie leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek. Allelujah stood stunned incapable of moving and could feel his hands and feet go numb while the rest of his body went off like a flare.

Marie pulled back and smiled seeing Allelujah's blush, "You feel okay?" she asked. Allelujah nodded quickly but still stayed silent, "I'll talk to you later then?" Marie asked while Allelujah nodded again, "Alright. I'll see you later." She said waving to him and turned back to her home and walked to it. Allelujah stayed as he watched Marie walk in, one final time she waved to him which he was able to return with his own wave then she closed the front door.

"I'm in love..." Allelujah sighed with relief as he started walking away to go home feeling his heart racing.

Marie still stood at her door blushing over the fact she kissed Allelujah, "That felt so right." She giggled to herself trying to hold her excitement.

"You're finally back." A voice startled Marie; she looked over and saw Andrei walk in still in his suit that he wore for sport tournaments. "I was concerned that you ran off...oh right, concerned and hoped are different things, I keep forgetting." He said sarcastically as Marie frowned as Andrei tried again to put her down. "You seemed so happy a few moments ago, what was that about?"

"Nothing." She responded walking to the stairs to her room, "I'm going to bed."

"Sounds fine. If you want food there's leftover food in the freezer."

Marie stopped and looked back, "Dad said to put leftovers in the freezer." She called while Andrei walked off. Marie ran back down the stairs and went into the kitchen to open the freezer and sighed as she pulled her frozen plate of food out. "So much for leftover casserole." She sighed walking over to the trash and tried prying it from the ice cold plate.

_Long wait, I know, I know, I know!...Blame Dark Souls and Kamen Rider..._


End file.
